


Southern Comfort

by misssophiachase



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cowboys & Cowgirls, F/M, Texas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssophiachase/pseuds/misssophiachase
Summary: After a messy break up Caroline Forbes decides to take up a job in small town Texas not expecting to cross paths with arrogant cattle ranch owner Niklaus Mikaelson. Although on closer reflection she realises there's much more to him than meets the eye.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	1. Long Hot Summer

Caroline Forbes watched from the window as the wide brown parcels of land passed by. She'd grown up in New York and was now living in Los Angeles so the rural surroundings were new to her. Now that she thought about it so too were small planes and she had to admit was a little unnerved by the experience. In hindsight she really should have caught the bus even though it would have taken longer. Although she'd already been flying since early morning travelling from Los Angeles to Dallas and now she was on her way to Jefferson in Texas.

From what she'd read in preparation Jefferson was situated in Marion County in East Texas, with a total population of 3000 people, something Caroline couldn't get her head around after living in such populous cities. When she'd been approached for the job Caroline had immediately turned it down but after a messy break up with her long-term boyfriend Tyler, suddenly being in a small town far from LA had its advantages. One because her ex would be miles away and two because she could mourn in peace without her family and friends constantly asking how she was feeling.

If Caroline was being honest with herself their relationship had been over for a while but neither of them was willing to admit it. The thought of not seeing someone you'd been close to for five years was difficult but at the same time Caroline knew it was necessary. They'd been growing apart for a while and as painful as it was she knew it was right.

She felt the plane rock and dug her fingernails into the hand rests trying to calm her nerves. If she'd known a tiny plane was involved maybe she wouldn't have agreed to this assignment. Trying to keep her mind off being crammed in the twelve seat Cessna Caroline reached for her handbag and pulled out the black folder inside. She opened it up, her eyes resting on the coloured head shot of Matt Donovan, the guy she was hopefully going to get elected to the US House of Representatives.

Caroline was a political adviser and spent her time coaching candidates in the run up to elections. She'd done it for a number of metropolitan based candidates but this was her first foray into the country, a place she wasn't familiar with and she'd be lying if it didn't worry her. Historically Texas was a red state and although the Democrats had made some headway in recent times the current candidate in the 1st District was a popular Republican and she knew they had a huge task in front of them. Although from all reports Matt Donovan, the blonde haired blue eyed looker with the cheeky smile in front of her was well-known and probably their best chance of beating the sitting member. Caroline knew the women would love him but he also looked like a genuinely nice guy that every male would want to be friends with too. She turned the page looking at his biography with interest.

Matt Donovan had a double degree in law and agriculture and was a member of the powerful American Farmers Federation. He had worked extensively in Dallas before inheriting the family cattle ranch, working the land and raising his young brood. She looked at his young, attractive family. Matt and his wife Lexi had three gorgeous children, Max, James and naughty looking Emma. Caroline looked at their family photo wistfully thinking how much she'd love to have a family like that but she'd need a boyfriend to even consider the prospect and right now that seemed impossible.

Tyler was her high school sweetheart and she thought their love was forever but over time they'd both changed and the guy she fell in love with at sixteen was so different and although she hated to admit it, so had she. They both had different career and life goals and it was impossible to stay together.

After shakily getting off the plane at Cypress Airfield she noticed a waiting truck nearby. Matt had offered to pick her up and she was happy her journey was almost over. As she walked over she felt the sweat dripping from practically every pore. Los Angeles could be warm but out here the sun was scorching. Caroline had read the weather report earlier but for some reason didn't believe it was going to be 105 degrees, until now that was. Matt was resting lazily against his truck dressed in a green checked shirt, boots and jeans his beaming smile obvious from far away as he removed his large brown hat. Caroline realised she was well and truly in the country now and self consciously looked down at her overly dressy appearance. She wanted to impress her client and had worn her usual black skirt suit and white shirt, her matching black louboutins clicking on the runway. She smoothed out her wrinkles from the flight and sent back a smile in his direction.

"Miss Forbes, I presume?" He asked opening the door as she approached. He had a warm smile and gentle eyes which she knew would be an advantage come election time.

"How did you know?"

"Truth be told you don't look like one of us Miss Forbes," he noted, looking down at her designer shoes grinning.

"It's Caroline," she smiled shaking his outstretched hand. "I guess I'm going to have to start dressing a bit differently."

"I have a feeling even if you did everyone would still know you're a city girl," he laughed taking her bag and placing it in the back. "That's heavy, let me guess more designer shoes?"

"You've caught me," she conceded realising her packing wasn't that practical.

"I'm sure Lexi would be more than happy to get you all decked out, she lives for shopping."

"Well that's something we both have in common."

"Before you know it you'll be a local with your jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson," he said opening the passenger door for her.

"What's a Stetson?" She asked curiously.

"I can see I have a lot of things to teach you about the country, Caroline," Matt joked walking to the other side of the truck. Caroline was beginning to think he was right, she had no idea what she was getting herself into. She knew she needed a drink that much was obvious, not just to acclimatise herself but to stop herself from melting in the searing afternoon sun.

After a quick drive past some stately houses and green fields they drove through what Caroline assumed was the main street lined with cute heritage buildings pulling up outside what looked like the local bar. It was a quaint building, red bricked and covered in dark green strands of ivy. She unstuck her sweaty legs from the car seat feeling just how much she needed a shower. Her once clean skirt was wrinkled from the journey and her blonde hair stuck to her neck and forehead. They walked inside and she noticed a few tables scattered through the middle and a long bar with numerous stools placed underneath.

"Matt how's it going? Lexi and the kids well?" A short, middle aged lady inquired warmly from the bar as they approached.

"Great June, this is Caroline Forbes she'll be visiting us here for a while." You had to love small towns she thought.

"Good to meet you dear." She regarded her closely before continuing. "If you want to use the toilets they're down the hall and to the left," she directed, gesturing towards the hallway. Obviously she looked as good as she felt. Caroline smiled and walked in that direction holding her hair off her neck wishing she had a band to fasten her hair. Before she could walk into the ladies room a tall figure brushed past her quickly making her stumble momentarily.

"Watch where you're going," she groaned at the same time the large oaf who ran into Caroline did the same thing.

After getting over the initial shock Caroline looked upwards inhaling sharply at the six foot tall stranger. She cranned her neck to meet his eyes and what beautiful eyes they were. Cobalt blue boring into hers, the same shade as his shirt. She took in his rough, stubbled cheeks and crimson lips that were curved into a curious grin. This guy was an oaf but a gorgeous oaf. Caroline was immediately thrown off by his good looks and was struggling with what to say next. She didn't have to wait too long to find out.

"Are you right?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow curiously. She was surprised to hear a posh English accent emanate from his tantalising lips.

"Last time I checked you ran into me, the least you could do is apologise," she snapped, unable to help herself he seemed that arrogant. Maybe she had technically not been paying attention but he didn't have to be so rude.

"Well, that's your view of events, love," he baulked unmoved. 

"Obviously you weren't taught any manners as a child."

"Oh I was but like to use them sparingly, especially when I'm not at fault," he said mockingly making her bristle further.

"There's no need to be facetious."

"Now that's a big word coming from such a little girl," he countered making her madder if that was even possible.

"Wow, you're such a charmer, the girls must rush to you in droves."

"Yes, it's difficult being this amazing," he drawled. Caroline couldn't believe she'd stumbled into this small town and found a guy with such an inflated ego.

"Yes, it must be so tough for you," she replied sarcastically. "As great as this conversation has been I've got to go."

"Probably a good idea given that panda look you've got going." Before she could object he had stalked away, his spicy scent hanging in the air. She shook her head wondering if that actually happened and the egotistical Brit wasn't just an oasis. Caroline went into the ladies room and busied herself in front of the mirror only looking up later to realise just what the stranger had meant. Her once straight hair was now curly and the make-up she'd applied had well and truly melted from the heat leaving a smudged trail of mascara under her eyes.

She winced realising exactly how she'd looked in front of him. Caroline was always impeccable and the fact that this arrogant stranger had seen her looking less than that irked her immensely. She determinedly wiped away the stray mascara and ran a brush through her unruly locks and applied some nearly nude Chanel lipstick, it was the best she could do for now.

"I hear you've been making friends with the locals," Matt laughed as she approached.

"I should have known you knew him," she said, shaking her head at what a small town this really was.

"Going on about three years now," Matt smiled. "His bark is a lot worse than his bite."

"Good to know, now how about that drink?" She asked desperate to change the subject. Caroline had no intention of letting some arrogant guy from the middle of nowhere rattle her she was there for work after all, nothing else.

* * *

The Donovan ranch was a single story property with a large porch wrapping around the outside. It was framed by large green fields filled with an impressive herd of brown cattle. They stepped out of the truck and Caroline could make out three inquisitive faces peering out of the front door. Matt smiled warmly and opened the door ruffling his son's hair and picking up his daughter in one hand.

"These are my three rugrats; Max, James and Emma. Say hi to Caroline, guys."

"Hi Caroline." They chimed in unison.

"Hey, your dad has told me all about you," she said knowingly. Max and James could have passed for twins with their freckled faces, sandy hair and blue eyes like their dad, Emma on the other hand had messy dark haired pigtails and expressive chocolate brown eyes.

"Are you Barbie?" She asked her eyes widening in amazement.

"Emmy this isn't Barbie, you heard your dad her name is Caroline," a voice exclaimed from the door. She looked up to see Lexi with her blonde hair and the same brown, expressive eyes as Emma. "I bet you're tired from the trip?"

"You could say that," she answered. "It's lovely to meet you all and thank you so much for letting me stay, it really wasn't necessary."

"You're helping my husband, it's the least we could do," Lexi grinned ushering her inside the house. An open plan kitchen made way to a large lounge room with a big open fireplace and two generous looking three-seater couches.

After being shown to her bedroom, complete with an old fashioned four poster bed she had a much needed shower, the relief washing over her as the dirt and sweat disappeared. Caroline changed into her most practical outfit consisting of a white shirt and dark jeans and went to dinner. Caroline approached the table thinking how much she missed having a big family. Dinner usually consisted of a microwaved dinner in front of the news or a quick bite out to eat with Tyler when they had time. Unlike tonight, which was a table full of delicious home cooked food and a gorgeous looking family crowded around.

"I hope you're hungry, I wasn't sure what kind of food you liked but I figured everyone likes a roast," Lexi smiled the dimple in her left check accentuated.

"Oh I'm sorry, I should have told you earlier, I'm a vegetarian," she explained apologetically. "But those vegetables look amazing."

"What's a vegie thingy mom?" Max asked curiously.

"Someone who doesn't eat meat," Matt answered for her. "I don't think anyone in this entire county is a vegetarian."

"Well that's hardly surprising given we're in cattle country," Caroline replied sitting down next to Emma who was busy stuffing mashed potatoes in her mouth.

"So, Matt tells me you had a run in with Nik Mikaelson earlier." Lexi said, handing her the vegetables across the table.

"Who's Nik Mikaelson?" She asked helping herself to a pile of pumpkin, carrots and peas.

"The bar?" Matt said triggering her memory, something she was trying to forget he was that infuriating.

"Oh the smug idiot in the blue shirt?" She asked.

"Ouch, I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of you," Matt laughed.

"Hey, some manners wouldn't go astray," she spluttered, blushing at the memory. It was a shame that someone that gorgeous was also that arrogant.

"And Nik is known as a ladies man around here, he must have really annoyed you."

"Well he's certainly not this lady's man," Caroline muttered, hoping she'd never have to cross paths with him again, although given the town's population she figured unfortunately that might be a possibility.


	2. New Kid in Town

Nik walked through the paddock, the only sound he could hear was the distant mooing from his herd up the hill.

Usually this was a great time of day because he could just think in peace but this morning his head was cluttered with thoughts of a certain blonde. The one thing he loved the most about living in a small town was there were no surprises because nothing ever changed in Jefferson. He could focus on work during the day and go out with his friends or his latest bed mate at night. Life was easy and that's just the way Nik liked it.

Stumbling upon her at the pub had been a shock to say the least. She smelled like jasmine and even with mascara under her eyes he knew she was beautiful. He'd said otherwise but none of the girls in town had anything on her beauty. Nik hadn't meant to be so abrasive but her arrival in town had thrown his safe little world into disarray. Who was she and what was she doing in Jefferson?

He hoped she was just passing by but Matt had confirmed she was there to stay for a little while. He thought back to their conversation.

_"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Matt quipped as he approached. Nik broke out of his trance and looked at his mate curiously._

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"Just that stormy look on your face," he joked._

_"Do you, uh, happen to know that blonde?" Nik asked pointing towards the bathrooms._

_"That blonde would be my new political adviser," he smiled knowingly. "Please try not to sleep with this one Nik."_

_"That's who the Democratic National Congress sent to help with your campaign?" He asked incredulously choosing to ignore Matt's subsequent comment. "She's a little young don't you think?"_

_"Yeah but her track record is impressive, she has an eighty-five per cent success rate. The last candidate she helped was running for an unwinnable seat in the South Carolina fifth district but miraculously she pulled it off," he said noticing the look on his friend's face. "Why don't you seem so convinced?"_

_"She's a little argumentative don't you think?" He asked, thinking back to their brief conversation even if he did sort of provoke her._

_"Well, lucky that trait works well in politics." He chuckled. "Look, the way I see it, I need all the help I can get."_

_"Good luck with that one then," he murmured sending Matt and brief smile and walking out before she returned._

* * *

After completing his morning routine and fixing the south fence Nik decided to head into town, he had a craving for pancakes and Ruby made the best in the county. He jumped in his truck driving the short distance, the fresh air from the open window providing some much needed relief.

Nik would have never imagined living and working in a small town in country USA five years ago but a twist of fate had sent him to the place he now called home. Everything he'd believed growing up had come crashing down and after a series of life changing events he found himself in Jefferson. The fact that nothing ever changed here was welcome after a few tumultuous years. Nik shook his head determined to not dwell on the past. A blonde blow in from out of town wasn't going to affect the safe world he'd built here.

Ruby's Bakery was popular with both locals and visitors and today was no different. Ruby Watson was a short brunette with wild curls who looked like she sampled all the food. The bakery was tucked away behind the old post office in an atrium style building allowing the southern sun to shine through. Old, framed sepia photos of Jefferson were placed on the surrounding walls and dark wooden tables were scattered throughout. Nik smiled at a few familiar faces as he weaved his way through the tables desperate for a much needed sugar fix.

It was then he heard a melodic laugh break through the din hoping it wasn't who he thought it was. "Nik?" A voice called out.

He looked up slowly into the warm brown eyes of Lexi Donovan. They were one of the first families he'd met and Nik valued their friendship. It didn't hurt that their kids were cute as hell especially little Emma. He finally turned his gaze to the other side of the table inhaling sharply. He thought she looked good with mascara running down her face so anything was going to be an improvement. Her cornflower, floral wrap dress was accentuating every curve and accentuating her eyes and her golden hair was fanned out in waves across her back.

"Morning Lexi, Max, James and Princess Emma." The little girl grinned like a cheshire cat at his nickname. "You don't scrub up too badly, love," he offered, finally acknowledging her presence. It wasn't true of course but she had this weird effect on him and Nik couldn't help himself. If that meant being a little harsh then that's what he was going to do.

"And yet here you are looking worse for wear, or are you deliberately trying to match your shirt with your red eyes?"

"Touche," Nik laughed, thinking he pretty much deserved that come back. If only she knew the red eyes were due to his lack of sleep because she was haunting his dreams.

"That's what you get for having a few too many beers the night before. How are you Lexi?"

"Great Nik, how's the ranch?"

"All going along smoothly in the lead up to the sales," he smiled, thinking about the financial benefits that he was hoping would flow from selling his cattle. "Emmy what a beautiful doll you have there."

"Her name is Caroline, she is bootiful," she said, holding her close to her chest.

"How is the campaign going?" Nik asked. "Everyone knows Matt is the best candidate to defeat Gregory Jones."

"He'd like to hear that, but at the end of the day it's all up to this one," Lexi smiled indicating the blonde on her right. Nik of course knew why she was there but he wasn't going to admit that.

"So, you're the one the party sent?" He asked.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She balked.

"You're just not what I imagined I suppose."

"What did you expect a political consultant to look like?"

"Older I guess," he replied, realising he didn't even know her name and for some reason really wanted to know what it was. "I'm Nik by the way and you are?"

"Caroline," she answered, his eyes flicking over to Emma's blonde doll as the realisation swept over him. Nik had to admit he liked the way it rolled off her tongue a little too much. "Well good luck with everything and say hi to Matt for me." He walked away purposefully determined to rid her from his mind. 

* * *

Nik shut the paddock gate and walked towards his house noting the orange sunset that was slipping lazily over the horizon. It was probably his favourite time of day and reminded him why he loved living in Texas, a far cry from country England. Nik had a privileged upbringing not wanting for anything but right now he was pretty happy with how things had turned out. He had been a promising attorney practicing law in London charging $500 an hour but right now looking at the sky and taking in the fresh country air he was content.

Stefan had called checking he was coming to the pool tournament at the pub and Nik was running late. Stefan Salvatore was a neighbouring cattle farmer and a great guy as it turned out. They both had the same sense of humour and Nik considered him his closest friend in Texas. He showered quickly throwing on his lucky, black, Beatles t-shirt and dark jeans before racing out the door.

"Too busy doing your hair honey?" Stefan asked sarcastically as he raced inside.

"Yes, that's exactly why I was late," he scowled. Nik had met Stefan one night at the pub and they'd formed a close friendship because they were both bachelors in the same situation. They also competed in pool competitions and were an unbeatable team and tonight they were contesting the county championships. "Hey June can I get a beer?" He asked, as she blushed profusely, before focusing on Stefan's bandaged right arm. "What did you do?"

"I twisted it trying to herd some cattle but it's okay," he insisted. "You realise you have all the local Jefferson women wrapped around your British finger right?" 

"Oh please," he shot back. "Stop changing the subject, are you sure your arm is going to be okay?"

"It's fine really mom. I think it's that posh accent."

"What are you rambling about Salvatore?"

"I think that's why you've bedded pretty much every single girl in this town, I need to get me one of those accents."

"Maybe not every girl.," he murmured, thinking about the newest resident.

"Ah yes the elusive Caroline Forbes who I've heard so much about but am yet to meet," Stefan said raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's nothing more than a snobby city girl with no idea about the country."

"Oh sort of like someone I met a few years ago?"

"I'll admit I was a little green back then but look at me now," Nik grinned proudly. "Plus you wouldn't be in the pool championships without me, mate."

"Okay, maybe your skills have kind of attributed to our success," Stefan laughed.

"Glad to hear I've kind of attributed to our success. Pity I couldn't help improve your romantic life while I was at it, Salvatore."

"I'm more than alright in that area."

"Oh really when was the last time you even kissed a woman?" He asked putting down his beer and picking up the nearest pool cue.

"It was…" he stammered.

"I know exactly when it was - March 27," Klaus said thinking back to that night.

His sister Rebekah had been in town for a few weeks and it was no surprise to him that Stefan had taken a shine to his blonde, younger sister. She was headstrong and spoilt not to mention high maintenance and Nik assumed that Stefan would lose interest. As much as he loved his sister she was a city girl and their union was doomed from the beginning. He was trying to convince Stefan of that but so far no such luck.

"Only because there hasn't been anyone worthwhile since then."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Stefan countered. "How about you?"

"I seem to recall Jamie last week," he boasted.

"Yes another notch on your bed post," Stefan admitted. "So, is Caroline Forbes the next candidate on your hit list?"

"No. Look I told you, mate, city girls are nothing but trouble. How about we get ready to wipe the floor with these competitors?"

"Whatever you say." Stefan agreed.

"I hear there's a competition happening tonight?" A melodic voice interrupted. Klaus didn't want to look up because he knew she had arrived. Nik didn't want to see her let alone take in her appearance.

She looked gorgeous dressed in a fitted white shirt and dark jeans. Her blonde hair was piled in a high ponytail and her cheeks were flushed with excitement. Klaus swallowed nervously trying to contain the sensations reverberating around his body.

"Yes there is love, I assume you've come along as a spectator."

"Of course," she shot back sending him her most dazzling smile. "I'm hoping for a good competition."

"I'm Stefan by the way," his friend interrupted not missing the intense looks between the two.

"Nice to meet you Stefan," Caroline smiled shaking his hand. "I hear you guys are the best of the best."

"Well, mostly this guy right here but happy to lend my talents," Stefan laughed gesturing to Nik.

"I suppose we better get on and win this competition, if you'll excuse us," Nik bristled, an unfamiliar feeling taking over him. A few rounds down Nik was suspecting his partner was faltering. The injury on his right arm was causing problems and his shots were reflecting that. He didn't know what to do. If he kept going like this they'd lose but he didn't know who he could replace Stefan with.

"I have an idea," Lexi suggested turning up at his side.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. You need an able team mate and I'm suggesting Miss Caroline Forbes over there," she said pointing towards the beautiful blonde who was chatting with June.

"This is a serious competition you realise?"

"Well, if you don't want an expert," she drawled. "She told me some stories, you know she's a pool shark?"

"I find that hard to believe," he scoffed.

"I have a few titles but if you think I'm beneath you then more than happy to let you lose the competition," Caroline commented overhearing their conversation.

"Okay fine, you can play."

"Wow, that's so nice of you although it kind of looks like you need my help not the other way around," she said her left eyebrow cocked while waiting for a response. Nik was struggling not to pick her up and lay her on the pool table at that very moment, to hell with the competition.

"Yes, I do need your help," Nik mumbled begrudgingly averting his gaze because he was afraid he'd get lost in her eyes.

"Well if you're asking."

"Just this once, don't get too excited, sweetheart," Nik shot back trying to block out her irresistible scent. "It's your turn."

After three matches Nik was realising she was the best team mate he could have, no offence to Stefan. It also didn't hurt that their male competition were distracted by her, the whole pub was. He had to admit seeing her white shirt inching upwards and revealing her tanned stomach was driving him crazy as well as her cute backside snug in her jeans. The fact she could play pool was pretty damn sexy in itself.

They won after Caroline sunk the eight ball, she smiled at him excitedly caught up in the moment but Nik held his cool trying to keep his distance. As everyone poured out of the pub at the end of the night Nik waited hoping to catch one more glimpse of her face. He heard her laugh before he saw her. She held his gaze for a few moments before walking into the warm night with Lexi. Nik had no idea what was happening to him but he was determined to get past it, even if he had to find another distraction in order to do it.


	3. She's Country

Caroline woke with a start, her hair felt like it was being tugged in different directions. She could hear a low humming and looked up to find Emma perched on her bed. She was pulling strands of her hair and Caroline could recognize the unmistakable tune of Old MacDonald.

"Emma, what are you doing honey?" She asked kindly peering at the little girl on her bed.

"I just wanted to play with you, like I do with my dolls. You have pretty hair," she cooed adorably.

"Emmy what are you doing to poor Caroline? I told you she wasn't Barbie," Lexi chided from the doorway.

"That's okay Lexi, Emma just gave me a little fright didn't you sweetie?" Caroline smiled tickling her stomach, she threw open her little mouth and giggled uncontrollably. "Oh so you're ticklish, I'll have to remember that."

"How about some French toast for breakfast, it's Emmy's specialty."

"Well if it's your specialty, then I'm in," she grinned. "Is Matt about, we really need to start discussing tactics."

"He's doing the morning feed but will be back for breakfast, he'd never miss Emma's French toast, would he baby?" Emma nodded happily and bounced off the bed excited about making breakfast.

"You have a beautiful family Lexi." Caroline rolled out of bed and over to the closet, rifling through her clothes for something to wear.

"I guess I'm pretty lucky," she agreed. "I'm still surprised you're single though."

"Remember that ex-boyfriend I told you about?"

"Yes but that was over a long time ago, you said so yourself."

"Even so, it doesn't change the fact that I've only been single for a few months."

"Exactly time to get back in the saddle girl," Lexi grinned knowingly.

"Is that what you country people call it?"

"I think that's what everyone calls it," she said looking at Caroline's choice disapprovingly.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked holding up her green sundress. "This is Chanel."

"And this is Jefferson Texas," she shot back looking through her other choices. "Too dressy, way too dressy and what do you call this?" Caroline snatched the black dress away from her outstretched hand.

"I thought I might need something to wear out to dinner or something."

"Where to Caroline, the bar?"

"Well let's just say I had no idea what to expect when I was packing," she groaned. "I can't wear the same jeans and white shirt again today."

"You mean because a certain person has already seen you in that before." Caroline blushed at her meaning and she had to admit Lexi was right. When she came to Jefferson Caroline never imagined meeting someone like Nik Mikaelson.

She couldn't work out whether she wanted to kiss him or kill him. After their initial meeting, she'd decided to keep her distance, by all reports he was trouble. She hadn't expected to run into him twice in one day though and Caroline was beginning to realize just how small this town was. After their brief moment at Ruby's, she had managed to clear him from her thoughts only to see him again.

Lexi had mentioned there was a local pool competition and given how much she enjoyed playing it Caroline was happy to go along. It was only when they walked in she realised the star talent was none other than him. She really should have known but once she was there Caroline couldn't leave. Stefan and he seemed to have a good approach but Stefan's right arm didn't look good and it didn't take long for things to go downhill. What happened next she wasn't expecting as Lexi felt the need to offer her services. After making him admit he needed her help Caroline had actually enjoyed herself and when they won she thought Nik would share that feeling or at least say thank you but he wasn't forthcoming.

She really should have known that thank you wasn't part of his vocabulary but a smile wouldn't have gone astray. As she left later she could feel his eyes on her, she wanted to ignore him but couldn't help but look up holding his gaze for a little longer than normal. She felt her skin tingle and her heartbeat quicken before looking away. This guy was not good for her, that much she knew and Caroline had no desire to be one of his many conquests.

"No I mean I can't keep wearing the same clothes every day, people might start talking," she replied indignantly.

"We can't have that now," Lexi teased sitting on the bed. "You know it's okay to think he's good looking right?"

"Who?" She asked pretending to play dumb.

"Nik Mikaelson, you certainly wouldn't be the first female in this town to think that."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear that." She rolled her eyes. "Yes, he may be slightly attractive but I don't plan on going there like half the town."

"Look I've known Nik for a while and there's a lot more to him than you think."

"Oh, so he's not an egotistical womanizer?" She asked hands on hips.

"Yes and yes but he's been through a lot which might explain his behavior," Lexi explained.

"Like what exactly?" Caroline asked before Emma's voice interrupted them.

"Mom come here!" Lexi looked at her apologetically before walking out the door before turning around briefly.

"It's not my place to say but just give him a chance Caroline." 

* * *

"So every good communication strategy needs a few key things; your website needs to be improved and joining social media is a must."

"Oh really?" He asked a frown crossing his face. "I don't really chirp." Caroline had to stop herself from laughing aloud.

"That's because it's called a tweet Matt," she said shaking her head. "Don't worry I'll get you up and running and before you know it you'll be hooked."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Lexi laughed.

"I've created a newsletter template for you to send out to voters if you want to have a look at it today and let me know what you think." He nodded as she went through her extensive list. "Once you've approved it we'll get it printed and sent out. You're going to have to start writing to the voters now, it's important they know who you are come election day. Now, do we have a date for your campaign launch yet?" Emma looked on her eyes wide.

"I thought that was what you were here for," Matt said his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well I throw one hell of a party I'll have you know but you guys can pick the date. My suggestion would be in about six weeks or so."

"Done," Lexi answered.

"Great, now I've ordered some stationery for your letters but we'll have to pick it up from Dallas. We could also get your newsletter printed while we're there and save some time and money."

"You'd make a good accountant," Matt laughed.

"Try telling my accountant that, I made the mistake of telling him what I spend on designer clothes and he hasn't let me forget it since."

"Speaking of clothes, how about we go and pick up that stationery and do a bit of shopping while we're there," Lexi suggested.

"Yay shopping," Emma grinned happily.

"Well, I can't keep wearing this now can I?" Caroline agreed pointing to her white shirt.

"No you can't and you'll need something for the barn dance tomorrow night anyway."

"Yes, how could I forget with all the posters stuck up around town," she replied nervously not really sure what you did or wore to a barn dance. "Okay, enough about that let's get to work mister."

"Yes, ma'am." Matt grinned tipping his hat at her.

* * *

The next day came around quickly and Caroline had to admit she was excited to go shopping. One because she loved shopping but two because she couldn't stand one more day in the same clothes. They bundled themselves into the car and Caroline watched as the green paddocks flew past. Jefferson really was a beautiful part of the world. Emma, Max, and James were at their grandparents and Matt was helping set up the barn dance so it was just the two of them on a girls' day out.

Caroline knew she'd lucked out meeting Lexi, they hadn't known each other long but they had an instant rapport with each other and it was nice to feel so welcomed. She thought about her bestie back in Los Angeles and was immediately sad. Caroline knew she had to call her when she got back from Dallas.

"So, you know he'll be there tonight right?"

"Who will be where?"

"Okay I've only known you a few days but can I just say what a bad liar you are."

"You sound just like my best friend," she chuckled.

"I could sense that crazy chemistry a mile off the other night."

"I told you I have no intention of going there. He may be a pretty face but he's not my type."

"Oh really so gorgeous, English cowboys aren't your type?"

"Do you realize how weird that sounded."

"Yes, he is definitely one of a kind." Lexi murmured.

"So what's his story then?" Caroline asked curiously. After their conversation yesterday Caroline had been intrigued, to say the least, and wanted to find out more about his past.

"I told you it isn't my story to tell," Lexi explained taking her eyes briefly off the road to look at Caroline.

"Yes, but how can I possibly think anything else than he's the rudest guy I've ever met if you're not willing to share something."

"Okay I'll tell you but you didn't hear it from me," she began and Caroline nestled further into her seat excited to find out more about this mysterious guy. "He came here about three years back. One day he turned up at the bar with Jimmy Montgomery."

"Who's Jimmy Montgomery?" She asked curiously.

"A cattle rancher and a real legend around these parts. He lived in Jefferson all his life, except for the time he spent abroad with the Army. Jimmy inherited the 6666 cattle ranch from his father after he died."

"6666?"

"There's a few stories behind that, probably the more believable is that the first cattle from the ranch were branded with that number."

"And the less believable one?"

"Jimmy's great grandfather won the ranch in a poker match and 6666 was his winning hand."

"I much prefer that story," Caroline laughed.

"The locals do too, that's probably why it's still making the rounds," Lexi added. "Anyway turns out Jimmy had an illegitimate child while he was stationed overseas with the army."

"Nik?" She asked inhaling sharply.

"Yeah apparently Nik's mother never told Jimmy and after a few events the truth came out and then Nik showed up in town."

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that," She murmured. "It must be pretty difficult to get your head around finding out your father isn't who you thought he was."

"From all reports the guy he did think was his father is nothing but a rich and vindictive bully."

"How do you know that?"

"He disowned him pretty much after the truth came out, didn't want to have anything to do with Nik."

"Great guy what did his mother say?"

"She passed away when he was younger."

"Oh well at least he got to know his real father and by everything you're saying Jimmy sounds like a stand-up guy."

"He was a stand-up guy," she said sadly.

"He died?"

"Two years ago, he'd been diagnosed with cancer before Nik showed up. At least they got a year together but he was devastated."

"I can only imagine being an orphan."

"Look I, uh, probably shouldn't have told you but I just wanted you to know there is more to Nik Mikaelson than his cocky exterior. He's been through a lot."

"I won't say anything," she promised. "But it's good to know thanks." Caroline looked out the window realising there was a whole other side to this guy. After another two hours they pulled up in Dallas, Caroline was pretty happy to be in what felt like civilization again.

The place was buzzing with people and cars everywhere and there were plenty of shops. A few hours later and with numerous bags hanging from their arms they staggered out of the last shop. Turned out Caroline didn't need to completely change her style she just needed to tweak it with some country accents as Lexi put it. She had done well purchasing a couple of pairs of jeans, two belts, and an array of dresses, shirts and even a hat. She wasn't quite sure if she'd wear it but when in the country and all that. She looked down at the heaviest package housing her new tan boots. If she was being honest Caroline had always loved cowboy boots but had nowhere to wear them until now.

Caroline treated Lexi to some spa treatments to thank her for the shopping advice. It felt nice to be pampered and it wouldn't hurt that her nails and hair would look extra special for tonight. She hadn't been looking forward to the dance until now. It was such a shell shock arriving in Jefferson but the worst part was feeling so out of her comfort zone. She hoped that her little makeover might help her fit in, even just a little bit.

* * *

"Cowboy boots, hey?" Her friend said down the phone as she twirled in front of the mirror looking at her outfit.

"Well I am in the country, Kat," she answered unable to believe how she looked. "It sort of goes with the territory."

"I imagine the Chanel didn't go down too well then?"

"You imagine right, honestly it's a whole other world down here," she chuckled, thinking how similar they could be sometimes and so different at other times. She'd been friends with Katherine Pierce since they met at school when they were five years old. Fast forward twenty four years and they were still the best of friends and roommates in Los Angeles.

"Any gorgeous cowboys down there at least?" Caroline blushed thinking of one in particular. Trust Katherine to ask about men straight away.

She was a doctor at Cedars-Sinai and worked crazy hours but amazingly still found time to have a healthy sex life. She didn't do relationships because they were too much energy she liked to say but Caroline had put it down to the fact that she was scared of commitment. Caroline on the other hand embraced commitment because she liked stability in her life. As attracted as she felt to a certain cowboy Caroline knew he wasn't the one for her.

She'd been shocked to hear his story and couldn't deny it made her like him even more. It would have been so difficult to go through such a life-changing event and then to lose your father once you'd found him would have been heartbreaking. He'd probably been hurt so much that he wasn't a fan of commitment either and that would probably explain his behavior but she wasn't there to try and fix him.

"I'm assuming that prolonged silence means there is a gorgeous cowboy?"

"There might be but nothing is going to happen."

"Never say never, honey," she shot back. "This is probably the best medicine to get over Tyler, trust me I'm a doctor."

"I am over Tyler."

"Okay so if you're over Tyler then why can't you get down and dirty with Mr Cowboy?"

"Because he's a womaniser, I have no intention of being another notch on his bedpost."

"Oh please, he sounds like the perfect rebound guy for you, what's better than a Prime American stud to wash away all your troubles?"

"He's actually British."

"A British guy in small-town Texas?" She whistled in disbelief. "Now that's one I've never heard of before but on reflection there's nothing sexier than a Southern accent except maybe a British one."

"Kat, I'm not going there," she argued trying not to recall his beautiful accent.

"Well, I think you seriously should reconsider, I mean it's not like you're there for good, thankfully."

"I miss you too, honey," she smiled. "Any chance you're going to come and visit your best friend?"

"Well as tempting as Jefferson sounds I have the worst schedule this month, but I'll see what I can do after that."

"I'll hold you to that, Kitty Kat."

"Okay, roomie you enjoy your little square dance with Mr Cowboy and I'll call you later to get all the gossip."

"Of course you will and it's a barn dance."

"My bad," she joked. "Love you roomie."

"Love you too." Caroline disconnected feeling a little void in her heart. Katherine had been the one constant in her life and she found it difficult to be away from her.

* * *

"Do you think it works alright?" Caroline asked self-consciously pulling at her belt. The barn dance was her first real introduction into the town and she wanted to make sure she made a good impression. She was also trying to get one of their locals elected to Congress so she had to make sure they liked her.

"Stop playing with your belt, you look stunning," Lexi said slapping her hand away.

"No you all look stunning," she reiterated taking in her red gingham smock dress complimenting her golden hair. Matt, James and Max had dressed in matching red check shirts, dark jeans, hats and cowboy boots. Emma on the other hand had was doing her own thing in a pink barbiesque look complete with pink dress, pink cowboy boots and a matching pink handbag.

"You do Caroline, I think the country look agrees with you," Matt insisted reassuringly. Caroline turned around to look in the mirror one last time. Her white baby doll dress fell above her knees accentuating her sun-kissed skin. She'd accessorised with a tan belt around her small waist which matched her cowboy boots. Her blonde hair was blow-dried but curled on the ends giving it more body.

"Okay enough about me, have you kids got those newsletters to hand around at the dance?" They nodded eagerly happy to help with their dad's campaign. "Okay let's do this."

The dance was held in the Mayor's barn, colored lanterns led the way down the path from his stately house to the large wooden structure. Caroline took in the festive scene in front of her, the large wooden doors were opened up and there were haystacks scattered around acting as chairs and a large wooden table chock full of cold roast meats, colorful salads and homemade pies and desserts of all kinds.

A large band was congregated in one corner playing lively music, a few dancers were already out on the makeshift dance floor. Lexi and Matt were talking to a few locals and Caroline suddenly felt nervous. Sensing some discomfort on her part Emma tugged on her dress, making her bend down.

"You look pretty, Caroline," she smiled sweetly. This girl was adorable, she wondered if she smuggled her back to LA whether her parents would notice.

"Thanks Emmy you look pretty too, just like Barbie." Her eyes widened in delight.

"Barbie doesn't stand a chance, you look much prettier." Caroline heard a voice behind her say. A voice she knew all too well and that had a way of making her do stupid things. Emma laughed happily, it looked like he had the same effect on females of all ages.

She turned around slowly composing herself. She felt her mouth go dry. Nik looked better than ever, his black shirt fitted snugly across his broad chest complimenting his black boots and hat. "I think you made her night." Caroline smiled at him trying to make an effort. He seemed different, almost relaxed and friendly for a change.

"Well, I do like to think I have a way with the ladies." His smile had been replaced by that smug smirk and in an instant the spell was broken. How could she think he was any different with that kind of comment?

"Well, maybe some more than others," she responded narrowing her eyes in his direction. "I think I need a drink." She stalked away before he could reply.

Yes she understood he'd been through a lot but why did he have to be so arrogant? She was determined to enjoy her night and she figured her best bet would be on the other side of the barn far away from him.


	4. All She Wants to do is Dance

Nik stood by the food table trying to not look at Caroline who was busy chatting away animatedly and dancing with the locals. When she'd walked away from him earlier, leaving a trail of floral perfume in her wake, Nik had been frustrated, to say the least. He was just trying to be funny and one thing was clear Caroline Forbes couldn't take a joke. She was that tightly wound and obviously in need of some unadulterated fun, something he would gladly help with especially given how gorgeous she looked this evening.

He should have been happy she walked away, Nik knew that Caroline was no good for him but it didn't stop him wanting her. He'd tried to forget her by inviting a date to the barn dance but he didn't have the attention span to make an effort with some girl he wasn't interested in. Damn this girl for messing with his head. Stefan hadn't helped matters earlier either.

_"Is that what you're wearing?" He asked barging in the front door and seating himself on the couch like he owned the place._

_"Why what's wrong with this?" He asked self-consciously looking at his appearance. He wouldn't admit it to Stefan but Nik had spent a good hour trying to decide what to wear. He'd never really cared just thrown on the closest top but he'd changed at least three times tonight. Nik had settled on an all-black look assuming it would make him look sophisticated. Strangely Nik cared what Caroline thought, not that he should. He'd imagined over and over again what she'd look like, the thought driving him crazy._

_"Nothing but I made you look," Stefan grinned knowingly. "I'm sure Caroline will go nuts over your Johnny Cash look."_

_"Johnny Cash?"_

_"You know the country singer, the man in black?" He balked in shock. "Wow, you can take the boy out of England but can't take the English out of the boy."_

_"I'm not that bad."_

_"Ah yeah you are," he laughed. "Remind me to play you some Folsom Prison Blues one day."_

_"Folsom Prison what now?"_

_"You're really not with it man, what's this girl done to you?"_

_"Nothing, I think you're imagining things, Stefan," he muttered._

_"_ _Yeah, we'll see," he said ominously. "I wonder what Miss Forbes is wearing tonight and if she took as long as you to decide."_

_"I really couldn't care less and I didn't take that long," he shot back. "So are you ready to go?"_

_"After you buddy," Stefan laughed walking out the front door a knowing grin on his face._

"I can guess what you're thinking." Stefan murmured from behind breaking him out of the memory.

"I'm not sure I want to hear your little theories."

"Yes, you really do. You're trying to work out just how to charm Caroline Forbes into your bed," he said. "Although I don't like your chances mate."

"I'd have to be interested in her to be thinking that and I'm not," he replied deadpan before considering what else Stefan said. "Why don't I have a chance exactly?"

"Oh, so now you're interested," he teased. "Honestly because she's too smart to be seduced by you."

"You obviously underestimate my charms."

"Well, I think you'd need to show some charm to be considered charming."

"Wow and here I thought you were my friend. I can be plenty charming just ask half the girls in this town."

"Only because most of the girls around here like the fact you're the bad boy type. Caroline, on the other hand, doesn't seem like the kind of girl to appreciate that."

"Tell me what you really think," he scoffed. Nik didn't go out of his way to lose attention in women it was just easier that way because they didn't get their hopes up. He was broken and Nik knew no one could fix him so why even bother?

"Hey, I mean it with love, man," he added, pointing to Caroline. "If you're serious about her you might need to start making an effort."

"Well, good thing I'm not serious because I really hate having to make an effort," Nik smiled deviously before looking over at the dance floor. "Jenny is sure looking tasty tonight, if you'll excuse me." Nik didn't like being psychoanalysed. He'd already had Elijah and Rebekah trying to do it since he was young and Stefan wasn't helping matters. He'd had a tough few years and had probably done enough feeling and experienced a roller coaster of emotions to last a lifetime. Now he was quite happy being numb because that was a lot easier than everything he'd been through.

Elijah had called him that morning to remind him just how emotionally shut off he was.

_"Elijah surely by now you would have worked out the time difference between us," Klaus mumbled his eyes still firmly shut._

_"I know the time difference, I just like to keep you on your toes. Don't you cattle ranchers get up early anyway?"_

_"So kind of you big brother," he drawled. "Now is there something important you wanted to talk about now you've woken me up?"_

_"I just wanted to say hello." Nik finally peeled his eyes open in annoyance and lifted himself up onto the pillow. Only Elijah Mikaelson would call in the middle of the night to have a chat. They hadn't been close growing up, mainly because they were so different. The one thing they did have in common was the strained relations with their father Mikael. Elijah got out as soon as he could and when Nik found out the truth about his paternity Elijah was there every step of the way. It was Elijah that was instrumental in tracking down his real father. Elijah obviously liked to think they'd experienced some brotherly bonding and that phone calls in the middle of the night were okay._ _"Hello?" He replied shortly._

_"What's going on there?"_

_"The same you know work and more work." Elijah was a prominent hotelier and owned a string of properties all over the world._ _He was successful not just because he was extremely intelligent and driven but also because he was a workaholic. Nik didn't know anyone who worked as hard as his brother. The only problem was that working so much meant he had no life._

_"How's little sister and little brother?" He asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Although they had their moments Nik really did miss seeing them. His estrangement from their father had caused a ripple effect and Nik felt bad they'd been caught in the crossfire. It wasn't their fault after all._

_"Rebekah is Rebekah and Kol is Kol."_

_"So nothing has changed then."_

_"Not really, Rebekah said she had a good time visiting you at the ranch."_

_"A good time?" He asked in disbelief. "All she did was complain about the heat, the flies and the lack of cell reception." The one thing she hadn't complained about, now that he thought about it, was Stefan._

_"Did you expect anything less?"_

_"I suppose not," he chuckled despite everything. "Who is Kol's flavour of the week?"_

_"You mean flavours," he groaned. "I can't keep up with him. Who is your flavour of the week?"_

_"My what?"_

_"Oh no that's right a girl is lucky to survive one whole night with you."_

_"Excuse me?"_

_"You are so allergic to commitment, you break into hives at the mere thought of it, Niklaus."_

_"At least I have girls unlike my monk of a brother."_

_"Yes because that seems to be working so well for you, at least I'm not in denial."_

_"What is that supposed to mean?"_

_"It means you sleep with all these women because you can control the outcome unlike the other parts of your life."_

_"You know I'm so glad I answered my phone now," he growled._

_"It doesn't hurt to let someone in brother." Elijah implored. "You've shut yourself away because it's easy and safe."_

_"I think that's enough counselling for tonight."_

_"Okay but you never know the perfect girl could be just around the corner." Or living on the Donovan ranch he thought visualising her cute behind and expressive blue eyes._

"Nik how's it going?" Matt asked intercepting his path to the dance floor.

"Good mate."

"You certainly scrubbed up for the occasion," he grinned knowingly. "Have you been speaking to Stefan by chance?"

"I haven't yet but I'm pretty interested to hear what he had to say."

"I'll bet," he muttered, desperate to change the subject. "So how's the campaign going?"

"So far so good, Caroline has me in line."

"Bossy hey, that figures."

"Well I'd never admit to being ordered around but I think I need it in this case," he admitted. "Caroline is so knowledgeable and to be honest I'm pretty lucky to have her." Nik was silent for a moment processing that comment. It was easy to dismiss her as just a pretty blonde but when he heard things like that it just made him all the more interested.

"I saw your newsletter, it was impressive."

"As much as I'd like to take the credit it was all her. She's also fixing my website, found me a new office and is organising some volunteers, a listening post for locals not to mention my campaign launch, and that's just the beginning."

"Wow."

"Yeah, she's very efficient. I hope you'll consider being one of my volunteers Nik?"

"Anything for you, mate," he smiled patting him on the back. "I actually was heavily involved in student politics at university so it will be fun."

"Your system is a little different to ours but I'm happy for the assistance."

"Hey politics is politics trust me."

"So true. Just let Caroline know, I'm sure she'll be happy to have your help." Not likely he thought given how she'd brushed him off earlier. He looked over as she laughed her whole face breaking into a smile. He frowned noticing the many male admirers she'd attracted in the past ten minutes he'd been tied up. They were like pathetic bees swarming around her. One thing Nik knew was that you'd never catch him doing that. He usually didn't have to bother because girls flocked to him requiring no effort on his part whatsoever.

"Is that?" He murmured watching the latest guy to approach.

"Ethan Taylor," Matt answered before he could continue. "I wonder what's brought him to town this time."

"Who cares, as long as he leaves as quickly as he arrived." Ethan was the son of the wealthy, local doctor who'd left the family property as soon as he was old enough. He was a fully qualified lawyer based in New York but came back from time to time, usually to cause some trouble. Nik had taken an instant dislike him mainly because he always had an ulterior motive whether it was to deceive some girl or hit up his ailing father for money. Nik never understood if he was such a wealthy lawyer why he needed money.

"Is someone jealous?" Matt asked curiously.

"Jealous? Oh please it's not in my make-up, mate," he replied, not familiar with the strange feeling inside, surely that wasn't jealousy? Maybe he'd just eaten too many slices of pie.

"Whatever you say," he laughed before grabbing Lexi and spinning her around and onto the dance floor. Just then the music slowed and Nik watched Ethan gesture to the dance floor, Caroline smiled coyly before taking his hand. Nik felt sick, why was she dancing with that idiot? He walked over to the other side of the barn desperate for some normalcy, ever since she'd breezed into town Nik had felt uncomfortable not knowing how to deal with things.

He spied Jamie from last week and made a beeline. He needed to feel comfortable again and his fling from last week was his only hope. He only had to approach before she bounced into his arms and onto the dance floor. Nik knew he wasn't interested but seeing Caroline with that idiot had pushed a few too many buttons. They stepped out onto the barn dance floor and she held onto him greedily. Nik felt uncomfortable especially as Caroline looked at him wearily, her blue eyes boring into his.

He noticed Ethan's arm secure around her waist and he was instantly angry. He should have been dancing with her, he should have his arm around her. The song eventually finished and Nik took his chance not bothering to think about the consequences. He sent Jamie a small smile before stepping forward and interrupting their dance.

"May I cut in?" He asked sending her his most dazzling smile. They were both surprised but Nik took his chance and placed his arms around her moving to the music. Her scent was intoxicating and although she was looking at him in shock he didn't want to let go of that feeling. He pulled her closer instinctively his hand caressing the small of her back, her blue eyes staring into his and Nik felt as if the world had completely stood still.

He couldn't hear the music or the chatter in the background all he could see and feel was her. They swayed together for a while before Nik realised he would completely lose himself in her stare. As good as it was it was also frightening as hell so he let her go spinning her around to break the tension. She let out her melodic laugh losing herself in the situation as he did the same.

Nik didn't think he'd ever get bored of her or that laugh. They held each other's gaze for what seemed like hours and all he wanted to do was pull her closer and kiss her. Nik exhaled slowly realising he needed to break the tension.

"For a city girl you sure can dance."

"And for a country boy you aren't doing too badly."

"I'd hardly call myself a country boy, just ask Stefan."

"Why?"

"Apparently I should know that Johnny Cash is a singer."

"Oh come on everyone knows that," she teased. "You know the man in..."

"Black yeah I got it now," Nik chuckled. "I guess I was always more of a Beatles fan."

"I can understand that, all of them but Ringo of course."

"Wow what did Ringo do to you?"

"He sang a few songs badly, I might add, he should have just stayed behind his drum kit."

"You know you're very opinionated, love."

"And proud of it," she boasted. "Funnily enough though you didn't disagree with me."

"I'm going to plead the fifth on that one," he joked enjoying their friendly banter.

"You're sure sounding like an American to me."

"Well it's hard not to when you're surrounded by all of this," he said, gesturing to their location. "It's been a learning curve but I wouldn't change where I am for anything." Nik wasn't quite sure why he was sharing this with her, after all she was practically a stranger.

"From what I've been told you're doing pretty well for yourself." Nik smiled appreciating the fact that she was acknowledging his effort. It had been tough at the beginning but he was finally seeing the benefits of all his hard work.

"Speaking of doing well Matt can't say enough good things about you." Nik noticed a slight blush cross her face and couldn't help but think how cute she looked.

"Well he's a great candidate and completely laid back so he makes my job a lot easier." Nik noticed Ethan's stormy face from across the barn and couldn't help but grin triumphantly. He really was an idiot and Caroline needed to know that.

"Uh just a bit of warning Ethan Taylor is trouble, you should really steer clear of him." Her whole expression changed from happy to something he couldn't quite recognise.

"Thanks for the advice but you really have no right to tell me who I can and can't talk to, you barely know me."

"Maybe not but I think you should be careful."

"Well, uh, thanks for your concern but I'm a big girl. Maybe you should go and dance with one of your many admirers."

"My many admirers hey?" He asked cocking his left eyebrow curiously. "I think someone has been keeping an eye on me."

"I have not." 

"I think someone is jealous," he smirked reverting back to his smug alter ego. Nik couldn't help it she had this effect on him.

"You wish," she shot back her blue eyes wild. "I'd love to say this has been an honour but..."

"Oh no you're wrong, Princess, the honour has been all mine." He interrupted, spinning on his heel before she could walk away first.


	5. Not Ready to Make Nice

Caroline's frustration was evident at breakfast the next morning. She hadn't slept because her dreams were plagued by a certain cattle rancher. She hadn't even brushed her hair since waking and she could feel it sticking out in different directions. The Donovans were definitely seeing another side of her, a much messier one. Emma seemed almost in shock by her transformation, Caroline didn't think she'd ever get her confused with Barbie again.

After breakfast she had a quick shower giving her hair a few swipes with her brush and managing to tame it by pulling it back into a ponytail. Caroline dressed in her pink and grey sweats deciding to go running to try and work off some of the southern goodies she'd been treating herself to, she also figured it would hopefully work off some of the stress that Nik was causing.

_She couldn't believe what a nerve he had warning her off Ethan. It was practically their first proper conversation and it seemed to be going well until he brought that up. Then he reverted back to arrogant mode accusing her of being jealous. Caroline had to admit she was watching his interactions with other females but it wasn't because she was jealous, or at least that's what she was telling herself. His reaction just showed how cocky he really was and why going there would be a very bad idea. Lexi had questioned her about it when they got home unable to help herself. They were sitting on the porch sipping on iced tea. Matt and the kids had gone to bed after a busy day._

_"So, you two looked cozy on the dance floor, until he stalked away of course."_

_"Trust me I was just about to do the same thing, he beat me to it."_

_"What did he say?" She asked incredulously._

_"He warned me off Ethan before launching into a ridiculous notion about me being jealous of his flock of admirers," she said waiting for Lexi to respond before quickly adding. "I mean have you ever heard anything so absurd?"_

_"Well you wouldn't be the first girl to be jealous Caroline and you certainly won't be the last."_

_"I am not jealous," she spluttered. "I merely mentioned that he should go and dance with one of them because I didn't appreciate his interference about Ethan."_

_"Sure you did," she said shaking her head. "There's a lot worse things than liking Nik Mikaelson."_

_"I don't like him, especially after that comment about Ethan, I mean the nerve of him trying to tell me what to do."_

_"Hey I agree with you, Nik shouldn't have butted in like that, although you should know that Ethan has a bit of a reputation."_

_"What kind of reputation?"_

_"Well, with the ladies for starters."_

_"Sounds like someone else we know," she scoffed. "I can't believe Mister Ladies Man himself was trying to warn me off a fellow womanizer. What a hypocrite."_

_"Yes true but that's not all. Ethan isn't all he's cracked up to be from all reports, he usually comes back to town when he needs to sponge money off his family."_

_"I thought he was a hotshot lawyer in New York, why would he need money?"_

_"Yeah well if you ask me it doesn't add up."_

_"Mmmmm," she mumbled, thinking about what Lexi said, annoyed that Nik might have been right. "Anyway it doesn't change the fact that he had no right to do it and arrogantly assume I like him."_

_"Yes, Nik's arrogance isn't his most attractive trait I'll give you that. Although if you ask me it's all a cover."_

_"A cover for what?"_

_"Well, you heard his story maybe it's just a reaction to that."_

_"Yeah well, even so, it's getting pretty tired already and I only just met the guy."_

_"Don't let him get to you, Caroline."_

_"Oh don't you worry I have no intention of doing that." She replied confidently_.

* * *

Fast forward twelve hours and Caroline was annoyed she had done the exact opposite and as she ran along the quiet dirt road she realized exercise wasn't helping her forget either. Why did she let such an arrogant idiot get under her skin? She turned up her music thinking that if she listened to AC/DC loud enough it would drown out her thoughts. She powered down the road thinking just how hot it was today. She shouldn't have been surprised given it was like that every day.

She looked over the brownfields thinking just how much they needed some rain. After a half-hour, Caroline realized she had no idea where was she was going or where she was for that matter. Everything looked the same and she wished she'd brought her phone with her. Caroline started to walk back the way she came hoping to retrace her steps, but one road looked just like the next. Hadn't these people heard of street signs?

She was hot, tired and frustrated and losing her way wasn't helping the situation. It was then she noticed a dam on a nearby property. It looked so nice and cool. Caroline decided it wouldn't hurt to have a quick dip while she was finding her way home and jumped over the fence looking around to see if anyone was watching. She removed her sticky clothes and placed them on the bank leaving her in matching black underwear. Caroline waded into the dam, the cold water on her hot skin giving her instant relief. She submerged herself in the water and flipped over onto her back relishing the amazing feeling.

She looked up at the blue sky and white fluffy clouds in a contented daze when a loud voice interrupted her reverie. Unfortunately, it was a voice she knew all too well. Of all the properties to pick for an impromptu swim it had to be his.

"What do you think you're doing?" He yelled. Caroline remembered her almost nakedness and submerged herself deeper in the water. He was standing by the edge looking undeniably sexy in his snug-fitting jeans and green check shirt buttoned dangerously low obviously to ward off the heat. Yes, she could have melted from his stare but she was not going to let him get the better of her this time.

"I was hot, this looked like a nice place to swim," she replied defiantly. A smirk appeared on his handsome face and she could make out the rather cute and distracting dimple in his left cheek. His expression changed rather quickly obviously realizing he was trying to be serious.

"Well this is private property, you can't just trespass and go swimming where you like," he warned coming closer.

"Well that's not very neighborly of you and here I was thinking everyone was friendly in the country."

"Yeah well, not me, sweetheart," Nik fired back, another smile playing on his lips.

"That really is a shame, oh well I guess I'll be going then."

"Not so fast, I think you might find it difficult to leave without these," he smiled deviously picking up her discarded clothes from the ground.

"You wouldn't dare!" She exclaimed.

"Just a quick tip don't ever dare me to do anything, I'm much too adventurous to say no," he laughed obviously enjoying her embarrassment before turning around to walk off.

"Wait! Give me my clothes," she wailed.

"Well let's see, if I give you back your clothes then what are you going to give me, love?" He asked turning around to face her. Caroline knew she wasn't going to get her way this time.

"What do you want?" 

"I can't hear you," he singsonged. Nik was enjoying this way too much.

"Of course you did, what do you want?" She bit back.

"How about a date this week, just you and me." She was surprised he was suggesting a date since he seemed so allergic to not only but also any form of commitment. It was probably just his way to lure her into sleeping with him. Caroline had no intention of letting that happen.

"You know what you can keep my clothes, they're definitely not worth that," she said feeling her confidence return. Who did this guy think he was?

"Well because I'm such a nice guy." She had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. "How about a compromise, a pool match Tuesday night, winner takes all."

"What exactly is the prize?" She asked curiously.

"Well if I win, you go out on that date with me."

"And if I win?"

"It's your choice."

"Okay, how about if I win you have to volunteer for the campaign for one day and do anything I ask?" She figured she might as well get some free labor out of him.

"Easy," He replied shortly. "But you're not going to win."

"Oh, we'll see about that," she challenged. Caroline was very competitive and didn't like to lose. "Now give me my clothes."

"Oh, you're going to have to come and get them yourself. I wouldn't want to get wet or anything," he teased. Caroline knew she was going to have to emerge from the water clad only in her underwear. At least she'd chosen her best sports bra this morning. She considered asking him to turn around but figured she wouldn't have much luck. Then an idea came to her if that was what he wanted then that's what he was going to get.

She waded back and emerged from the water almost in slow motion to get the desired effect. Nik looked at in a trance his mouth agape and Caroline smiled unable to contain her delight at catching him off guard like that after all his bluster earlier. She walked over and grabbed her clothes from his outstretched hand not even bothering to change until she reached the fence then jogged off into the distance hoping she could find where the hell she was going.

* * *

"You did what now?" Her friend cried into the phone. Caroline had called Bonnie on a business matter but suddenly the conversation had somehow moved onto her love life and she had to relay all the details about Nik Mikaelson.

"Well, I was hot not to mention lost and needed somewhere to cool down."

"Sounds like instead of cooling down you were too busy heating everything up Caroline. I can't believe of all the properties you picked to swim at…."

"Yeah yeah I had to choose his, I think someone up there has it in for me," she muttered.

"Or maybe it's just fate giving you a little nudge in the right direction," Bonnie offered.

"Did you forget the part I told you about what an arrogant womanizer this guy is, Bon?"

"I chose to gloss over that part after you told me he's a hot British cowboy with a lot of baggage."

"I'm not here to fix his problems, Bonnie," she whined. "I've just broken up with Tyler I need less drama in my life, not more."

"Oh come on you're the drama queen."

"Ah no that title is held by a friend of ours, you know the sassy brunette."

"Yes, Kat certainly has a flair for the dramatic," she laughed. "Have you managed to lure her to Texas yet."

"She's doing night shifts this month but she'll make it after that. Hopefully, around the same time you're here."

"When's the campaign launch again?" Bonnie asked. "I need to clear the trip with my editor."

"Sunday the 31st of July, 100 days out from the election."

"How very fitting. I'll come for the campaign launch, get a few pics and interview him for the profile piece while I'm there." Bonnie Bennett was a journalist for the New York Post and did a bit of political reporting. Knowing Bonnie had been very handy to her job over the years and she was more than happy to help again. They'd actually gone to school together but lost touch when she moved to Los Angeles. By chance, they ran into each other at a political rally and stayed in touch.

"How handy is it that the Dallas Chronicle is owned by the same owners as the Post."

"Very handy, this profile piece will really put Matt Donovan on the election map. He sounds like a good guy."

"Yeah he's got a great family too, you'll love his wife Lexi and they have the cutest kids."

"Sounds like someone is enjoying her little foray in the Texas countryside."

"I think it's definitely the change I needed after everything that went down with Tyler."

"And it doesn't hurt to have a sexy distraction."

"I guess distraction is one way of putting it," she groaned. "Hopefully once I whip his arse in pool he'll lose interest and I'll have one extra pair of hands on the campaign."

"Interesting that your punishment is making him work on the campaign right alongside you."

"It's not like that, trust me I plan on finding him the hardest job and I won't be anywhere near him if I can help it."

"Sure thing," Bonnie said skeptically and Caroline could tell she wasn't convinced.

"Good luck with that and the match tonight."

"I won't need it, Bonnie, he's going down."

"You said yourself that he's pretty good."

"Yes, there's no doubting that but I have a secret weapon."

"And what would that be exactly?"

"My sexuality, you should have seen the way he was checking me out on Sunday."

"I can't believe you're going to play dirty, you've always been so strict about following the rules."

"It's only as a last resort," Caroline growled defensively.

"Well, I expect you to call and fill me in on all the juicy details."

"Gladly." She smiled. "I'll speak to you soon." She disconnected the phone feeling pretty happy about her plan about taking Nik Mikaelson down. It was the least he deserved after all.

* * *

"So you're going to wear that?" Lexi asked sitting on the bed with Emma on her lap.

"What's wrong with this?" She asked looking down at her outfit. She was wearing her new dark, denim, skinny jeans with her tan boots over the top and a blue check shirt.

"It's not pink," Emma replied, confident she knew what was wrong.

"Yes, it's not pink but it also is kind of boring," Lexi suggested.

"You helped me buy this remember, and now you're telling me it's boring?"

"It's fine for during the day but not for going out with Nik."

"I'm not going out with Nik, how many times do I have to tell you this is not a date Lexi."

"Well after he beats your ass in pool it will be," she chuckled.

"Why does no one seem to think I'll win?" When news got out about their challenge Matt, the kids and even Ruby and June at the pub had offered their condolences on their impending date.

"Because he's good, you are too but just not as good."

"Gee thanks," she replied, rolling her eyes. "I might have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh do tell."

"Well, it's something Emmy might like," she grinned, undoing a button and flashing some impressive cleavage housed in a hot pink, satin bra. Emma giggled cheekily.

"Can I have one of them, mom?"

"See? Look what you started," she chided. "Stop corrupting my daughter."

"Sorry," she winced. "You're a bit too young honey, maybe when you're a bit older."

"Emma why don't you go and help your dad with dinner." She placed her on the floor and they watched her ran out of the room excitedly.

"Daddy I just saw Caroline's bra!"

"Happy now? So do you want to explain how a hot pink bra is going to win you this match?"

"My button might just come undone accidentally, you never know what could happen during the game."

"I can't believe you're holding all your hope on a bra," she said shaking her head. "By all reports, he saw a lot more of you the other day."

"Hey, you should be thankful."

"Why exactly?"

"I'm doing this for your husband's campaign."

"And I'm sure he appreciates that," Lexi joked. "You realize Nik had already offered his assistance so he's getting a whole lot more out of this deal than you are." Caroline shook her head realizing she'd been played yet again.

"All the more reason to play dirty," she said feeling a plan coming together. "I think you're right about the outfit though definitely not revealing enough." She rifled through the closet trying to find her sexiest dress.

"You realize if you hadn't taken a swim in his dam this would have never happened right?"

"Yes I'm very aware but I told you I didn't know it was his property. I won't be making that mistake again."

"I would have given anything to see his face when you walked out of the water in nothing but your underwear."

"It was priceless I have to admit," she grinned triumphantly. "The only good thing to come out of a bad situation."

"I don't know if it was all that bad, you seem pretty happy with yourself."

"Well it certainly keeps life interesting, now how about this." She suggesting placing it over her top and watching Lexi's mouth drop open. "Now that is exactly the response I was looking for."

"Jesus is that a dress or a belt?"


	6. Hell on Heels

Nik walked towards the bar with Stefan, his hands shaking slightly. He stuffed them into his jeans pocket not wanting his friend to notice. He had no idea what this woman was doing to him but he didn't like it.

After the pool match he figured he'd keep his distance and then she had to appear practically naked teasing him further. He would never have proposed a date if she didn't look so gorgeous and wet floating in his dam, Caroline Forbes just seemed to have that effect on him. The fact she looked so damn cute when she was arguing with him just made it all the more difficult to resist. She, of course, had rejected the idea of a date but Nik knew this match was his way of getting her alone. He hadn't thought further of course, with Nik it was usually a date with a few romantic aspects to reel a girl in and then they'd sleep together and he wouldn't have to see or think about her again.

It seemed harsh yes but it wasn't like Caroline was here to stay anyway, so why should he get attached? When she walked out of the water in nothing but her underwear he had to do all he could not to ravage her right then and there on the banks of his dam. In fact he'd had quite a few dreams with him doing exactly that only to wake up and feel disappointed it wasn't real. This girl was going to kill him.

"So what's your plan of attack?" Stefan asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Plan of attack?" He asked curiously. "You've seen me play, I don't need one, mate."

"Yes but not against Caroline Forbes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means she has this way of getting under your skin."

"She does not," he shot back childishly.

"Hey, I don't blame you, all that blonde hair and blue eyed goodness not to mention the fact that she's smart, sophisticated…"

"If you want to join her cheer squad tonight then by all means," Nik drawled.

"Don't change the subject, last time I checked you were the one who asked her on a date," he said knowingly.

"Let's just say it's curiosity nothing more."

"So, basically once your curiosity is satisfied you'll move on like usual."

"Exactly, you know me too well," he grinned putting his arm around his friend. "It's all about the chase, once that's over what's left?"

"I don't know Caroline seems different to your usual type. Plus, like I said the other night she's too smart to be seduced by you."

"We'll see about that," he smiled, excited by the challenge.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well, buddy." He shook his head.

"You're supposed to be my friend remember?"

"Yeah well it's pretty hard to ignore the fact that you're too cocky for your own good."

"You sound just like…" He trailed off in shock. "Rebekah."

"I do not," he mumbled, his face colouring slightly.

"Yes you do, that's exactly what she would say," he reiterated, looking at him seriously. "Tell me you're not speaking to my sister."

"I'm not speaking to your sister," he replied guiltily.

"Why do you have that look on your face then?" He asked, circling his friend like a lion stalking its prey.

"What look?"

"Oh don't play dumb with me, that guilty as hell look on your face."

"Fine," he conceded. "We haven't been speaking, we've been emailing if you must know."

"You and my sister are pen pals now?" He balked, not quite believing this development. When they'd met a few months earlier, Nik had been surprised when the sparks flew between them. Stefan was hardly Rebekah's type and they spent most of her time in Jefferson bickering until they decided to make out on her last night. Nik had been equal parts disgusted to equal parts surprised but had put it down to temporary insanity. Now he wasn't so sure.

"What's wrong with that?"

"Well one it would have been nice to know you and my sister are…"

"We're just emailing, I didn't think I needed your permission."

"And two I thought you'd have better taste," Nik said deliberately ignoring Stefan's comment.

"Hey that's your sister you're talking about."

"And I love her dearly but she is hard work."

"Sounds like another blonde I know goes by the name of Caroline," Stefan mused. "Maybe we have the same taste in women."

"Never say that again, it sounds really creepy," he shuddered, not wanting to think about his sister like that. "Anyway stop trying to change the subject, what exactly do you and my sister write about, except my love life of course." Stefan opened his mouth to speak before Nik silenced him quickly. "On second thoughts I don't want to know, I have a pool match to win and can't be distracted by that." He nervously tugged at his denim shirt and smoothed his hair before they entered the bar. It seemed like everyone had heard about their little game and had come along to watch.

He looked around the noisy bar for his opponent his eyes resting on a rather gorgeous set of bare legs. His eyes travelled up further to see who they belonged to. To say he was shocked was an understatement; there was nothing that could hide his gaping mouth. Nik thought she looked hot in nothing but underwear but her attire tonight was something very different and delicious all at the same time. Caroline's cobalt blue dress, if you could call it that, was extremely short and tight showing every curve. The colour of it bringing out her wide, expressive eyes and creamy porcelain skin. Her golden waves were cascading down her back and all he wanted to do was run his hands through it softly and slowly before pulling her in for a kiss.

Nik shook his head knowing he had to snap out of it. He looked up noticing her watching him with avid interest, a tiny smirk on her face. "Well if it isn't my opponent," she observed licking her lips and making him even more aroused. "You seem a little distracted?"

"I'm fine," he snapped gruffly. "Let's stop the small talk and play."

"If you insist," she cooed, leaning across the table so her dress inched even higher up her thighs. He gulped knowing this was going to be tough.

To say he was distracted was an understatement, every time she leaned over he caught a glimpse of her tantalising cleavage, or her taut behind and his game was reflecting that. He excused himself to get a drink hoping to get her long blonde hair or shapely thighs out of his mind.

"You seem a bit off tonight?" Matt asked coming up beside him.

"Don't you start," he muttered. "I'm just getting warmed up if you must know."

"Well, you're taking your time, Nik," he chuckled. "It's okay I completely understand the power of feminine wiles, just ask my wife."

"Feminine wiles?"

"Well, she's obviously using them to try and beat you," he noted looking over at his wife and Caroline chatting. Nik realised just what Matt meant. He should have seen that coming but he was just too dumb struck by her appearance to come to the same conclusion. Damn her for playing with him.

"Mmmm yeah…" he trailed off thinking she was not going to beat him. "I think this match just got interesting." He stalked off ready to play her at her own game. Klaus walked over to the pool table and unbuttoned his shirt slowly. She was staring intensely at his chest almost willing him to unbutton his shirt further. Now he knew he had her attention. He had a snug fitting grey tank top underneath and shrugged off his shirt slowly watching her taking in every muscle. He sent her a smirk before saying,

"Now where were we?" Losing his shirt definitely had an impact as he noticed her once confident game going southwards. She missed a few easy shots allowing him to claw back her lead. Everyone was watching the match with interest wondering who was going to prevail and how many more items of clothing would be shed in that time. Nik was going for his last shot knowing that the black ball was in his sights and a date with her was just moments away. He lent down to aim his cue when he heard a slurred male voice interrupt.

"Well, well what do we have here?" He looked up into the eyes of an obviously drunk Ethan Taylor. He couldn't stand the guy and a drunk version wasn't much better.

"Ethan," he acknowledged before leaning down to continue his shot.

"If it isn't my little dance partner," Ethan said, his eyes roaming over Caroline, Klaus noticed her cover her chest self-consciously. "How about we take another spin now darling?"

"She's busy if you hadn't noticed," he seethed wishing Ethan would get the hint and leave.

"Since when do you speak for her?" He balked, eyeing Nik suspiciously. "Oh are you two sleeping together? It's hardly surprising you'd jump into bed with yet another girl in this town. You know like mother like son." He stiffened so close to punching this idiot out after that insult. Everyone knew he was sensitive about his family and Ethan was playing on that, which is why he didn't want to show he was affected. "You honey I thought better of..." He continued reaching out to Caroline and running a finger slowly up her arm.

She jerked it away and Klaus could make out the anger in her eyes. He stalked over swatting his hand away from Ethan. "Don't touch her."

"Or what are you going to do, bastard?" He shot back. The one thing Nik hated was how gossip spread like wildfire in this small town.

"Maybe we should step outside and you can find out," he growled his face within inches of Ethan, he could smell the liquor on his breath he was that close.

"Break it up guys," Matt intervened with Stefan close behind him. They stared at each other intensely both not stepping back.

"Come on you heard what he said," Caroline implored her eyes not leaving his. Somehow he broke away knowing if Caroline hadn't intervened it could have been a lot worse.

"Someone's chicken," Ethan provoked.

"What is this third grade? Has anyone ever told you what an ass you are?" Caroline baulked making Nik chuckle to himself. "Maybe you should do us all a favour and leave."

"Says the outsider. Just for that I think I'll hang around a little longer. See you soon darling," he tutted before one of his mates pulled him out of the bar.

Nik had stopped listening and was in another world suddenly embarrassed that Caroline had heard Ethan's jibes about his family. It was the last thing he wanted her to know, it was bad enough the whole town knew already. "Nik?" He broke out of his trance noticing that Stefan had come over obviously to check he was okay. He could make out Caroline's pitying expression making him angry. The last thing he wanted to do was look weak, especially in front of her.

"What?" He growled.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asked looking at him gravely. He noticed the large crowd had dispersed sensing the tension.

"Of course everything is alright," he snapped finally tearing his eyes away from Caroline.

"We can finish up or do this another time," Caroline suggested weakly.

"Why can't we do it now?" He replied smugly his cocky self returning with a vengeance.

"I just thought that maybe…"

"Well you thought wrong," he shot back. "I think someone is afraid of losing."

"Yeah, that's exactly it," she scowled. "Fine let's keep playing."

Nik shrugged his shoulders pushing past Stefan to take his final shot. He leaned down trying to focus on the ball but was struggling to concentrate with Ethan's callous comments racing through his mind. He hated that the idiot could get to him. Nik realised the comments weren't what was worrying him, it was what she thought of him. He tapped the white ball watching it hit the black ball and roll towards the corner pocket. It was like everything was in slow motion. He released the breath he was holding as it stopped short of its desired destination. He could have kicked himself for missing such an easy shot.

Caroline looked shocked too, taking her place on the other side of the table and aiming for the same ball, his hopes sunk as the ball did the same thing. She'd beaten him at pool? He had to look twice to realise what had happened. She looked at him almost sheepishly like she was upset she'd won. There was that pity again, something that was infuriating him.

"Well that's that then," he said dismissively throwing the pool cue on the table and beginning to walk out.

"So that's it?" Caroline asked incredulously following him out onto the verandah. The night was warm and clear but it was doing nothing to lift his foul mood.

"Sorry was I supposed to congratulate you princess?"

"Ah, no but a bit of sportsmanship wouldn't go astray," she challenged, hands on her hips. Nik had to stop himself from looking lower than her hips as her dress inched up even higher.

"Congratulations," he mumbled thinking how much he wanted to be in the paddock with his cows and not having this conversation.

"Gee thanks," she muttered. "Look, all I was going to say was I don't expect you to pay up your side of the bet." He raised his eyebrows curiously wondering when this pity party was going to end.

"We had a deal Caroline, I'm not one to break promises."

"Well as noble as that is, that little interruption wasn't fair."

"I think you seem to have more of a problem with it than me," he scoffed. "I forgot about it as soon as it was over."

"Really? I'd understand if you didn't."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but you don't know me," he answered.

"I suppose you're right."

"If you want to talk distractions how about you explain that dress to me?" He said, taking in her appearance.

"Given the mood you're in, it's probably best to let you go." She left, her high heels clicking on the ground. Nik didn't mean to be rude but he hated pity and it was etched all over her face and in her words. He'd volunteer for the campaign as promised then make sure he never saw her again. He hated losing but given everything that had transpired he was relieved he didn't need to go through with that date. The last thing he needed was her trying to psycho-analyse him over dinner.

"Never thought I'd say this but wow you really need to work on your communication skills with women."

"Is that you talking or my sister?"

"Definitely me but I'm sure she'd have an opinion."

"Well, that's hardly surprising seeing Rebekah has an opinion on pretty much everything," he groaned. "Ethan's a loser."

"Tell me something I don't know," Stefan muttered. "You didn't need to take it out on Caroline though man."

"Whose side are you on again?"

"Yours but you're making it difficult for me," Stefan admitted. "She was just being, I don't know what do they call it nice?"

"She was pitying me, you know more than most people how much I hate that."

"Yes but you could have been a bit nicer," he implored. "I've never seen you this defensive before. Like I said before Caroline is under your skin."

"She is not."

"You sound like a five year old."

"I don't need to hear this right now Stefan, I'm going home. I've had enough for one night, it's bad enough I have to pay up on this bet."

"Something you'd already agreed to do."

"Yeah I suppose it could have been worse," he chuckled despite everything walking towards his truck looking forward to a hot shower and a good night's sleep trying to forget everything that happened. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out noting the caller ID was withheld. He answered reluctantly just in case it was important.

"Hello, big brother."

"I should have known you'd trick me."

"Blocking my number is the only way you'll answer, Niklaus."

"You've got that right," he muttered. "Don't tell me Stefan has already written you."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she lied, obviously trying to feign innocence.

"I know all about your little pen pal arrangement Rebekah," he accused. "If I find out you've been telling him childhood stories I will disown you."

"Only the cute ones," She joked. "I think there's been more than enough disowning in this family."

"Isn't that the truth."

"So what was Stefan supposed to have told me?"

"Nothing," he said knowing she'd see right through it.

"Does this have something to do with Caroline Forbes?" Nik slammed his truck door shut in frustration. Stefan was his best mate but he was also a gossip and now Rebekah knew he was fairly certain his other siblings would know too.

"No."

"She beat you at pool didn't she?" She shrieked into the phone. "I like this girl already."

"I was distracted," he mumbled not sure why he was trying to defend himself. "Surely you've got more things to worry about than my life, sister dear."

"I do but nothing is as fun as grilling you about your love life."

"Oh come on you have Elijah and Kol right around the corner, why don't you annoy them as much as me?"

"Elijah doesn't have a life as you know and Kol's revolving door of women is too much for even me to keep up with," she drawled. "Maybe I need to make another visit, check out this Caroline."

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"Wow, have I told you lately what a loving brother you are?"

"Not in the last week," he shot back. "I know why you'd visit and it has nothing to do with me or a blow in from the city."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Niklaus."

"Of course you do, although I'd rather not go into the details, I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

"So you didn't invite Caroline over for a nightcap after the match?"

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know isn't that what country folk do?"

"I think you've watched too many movies, Rebekah."

"Well Stefan was always hospitable..."

"Nah nah nah I can't hear you," he moaned into the phone.

"So mature," Rebekah uttered before adding. "I can't believe you're older than me."

"Neither can I, you certainly nag enough to be an older sister."

"Ha ha. Maybe Caroline is too mature for your childish ass."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, I've read a little bit about her, and she's certainly pretty. Maybe she's too good for you?" Klaus had to stop himself from biting back knowing his sister's tactics all too well. "I'll take that silence as confirmation, Niklaus."

"Are you a stalker or something?"

"No it's not stalking Nik, it's called the internet."

"As always it's been a pleasure sister."

"No, the pleasure has been all mine," she sighed before disconnecting the call. Nik started the engine and as he drove up the main street he noticed a very familiar blue dress and long legs in the distance. He slowed down following her in his car. She looked as good as he felt and suddenly Nik knew he needed to make it up to her. She looked at him quickly before quickening her pace. He put down the window and called out.

"It's only me love, I don't bite."

"Really? I think that's debatable."

"Okay, maybe I deserved that," He conceded. "Do you need a lift?"

"Not from you."

"Well I'm not going anywhere so you might as well get in now and save us both some time."

"Yeah I bet you'd like that," she muttered continuing down the street.

"I would and I know for a fact that Lexi and Matt would too," he said trying to appeal to her common sense. "Where are they anyway?"

"I told them I wanted to stay out and would get a lift."

"So I'm your lift then, just get in Caroline."

"It's a nice night for a walk."

"Yeah if your house wasn't so far away," he reasoned. "I'm sorry for being an ass okay?"

"Wow Nik Mikaelson actually apologising?"

"Yeah don't get used to it."

"There's that smug, arrogant attitude I love."

"I'm glad you love something about me," he joked finally stopping his car and getting out.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said shrugging his shoulders. "If you insist on walking I'm going to do the same thing."

"Why do you care so much?" She asked curiously, shivering slightly obviously due to her lack of clothing.

"Uh because you shouldn't be walking alone dressed like that."

"Yes I believe we've already covered my attire tonight," she growled, obviously still upset from their conversation.

"I suppose I should be applauding you for strategy, well played, Miss Forbes," he chuckled thinking just how much he wanted to put his arm around her and pull her closer.

"Yeah well given you'd already volunteered for the campaign, it's the least I could do," she said shaking her head.

"True but I never volunteered to be your slave."

"I like the sound of that," she mused. "I'll make you wish you won the bet."

"I'm sure you will but any chance you want to stop being stubborn and get in the car some time tonight?"

"Someone's impatient."

"Well I don't know about you but this someone has a date with some cows at about 5am."

"How romantic," she teased. "Okay fine, I'll get in the car but I'll have you know it's under sufferance."

"Oh, I already know that love," he laughed steering her towards the car and opening the door so she could slide inside and then began to drive towards the Donovan farm. "So what exactly do you have in mind for me?"

"Meet me at the campaign office at 6am on Sunday."

"Why am I suddenly scared?"

"Oh be afraid, be very afraid Mikaelson..."


	7. Wild Horses

Caroline rolled over and stretched her legs onto the floor next to her bed. Although she'd prefer to sleep in like most normal people on a Sunday she knew she had bigger things to tend to, Nik Mikaelson for one thing.

Even though he'd lost the pool match he'd still been so cocky about it. Given she won Caroline should have had bragging rights, somehow though everything had become all about him. She walked over to her wardrobe consulting her clothes for a good option. She wanted to be casual but classy at the same time, something that was proving difficult. She wanted to seem cool, calm and collected but Nik seemed to have the opposite effect on her. She felt bad after Ethan decided to interrupt their game then angry at his reaction and then annoyed at herself for taking up his offer for a lift home. It was like she was giving in and Caroline wasn't one to do that easily.

She decided on a pair of dark, skinny jeans and a blue, checked shirt knowing that it brought out her eyes. After consulting her watch she realised she had plenty of time before their meeting at the campaign office and decided to get some much needed caffeine into her system. After filling her coffee cup up with the steaming dark liquid she retreated to the porch to watch the beautiful sunrise marvelling at its bright streaks of pink and orange. One thing in the city you never experienced was the stunning sunrises they experienced in Texas.

She sipped on her coffee slowly thinking about her plans for Nik. She'd decided to give him one of the hardest tasks in a campaign which was door knocking. Mainly because every time you knocked on a door you never knew what you were going to get and given this was supposedly a safe Republican seat the response was going to be interesting to say the least. Caroline figured Nik's ego could take it, well hopefully anyway. She stretched out her legs in front watching her white lace nightie inch further up her leg. Lucky no one was around to see her half-dressed. Just as she was about to go and change she heard an unmistakable wolf whistle.

Caroline froze hoping what she thought was happening wasn't and it was just Matt and his weird sense of humour. "Wow I should come around this early all the time," he laughed making her wince awkwardly. "First my dam and now this."

"I seem to recall saying 7am in town," she scowled ignoring his comment and finally turning to meet his blue eyes. He was riding a horse and dressed in fitted jeans and a white polo shirt, way too good looking for this early in the morning.

"Well, I was up early and figured I could give you a lift," he smirked obviously relishing in her discomfort.

"A lift?" She asked incredulously trying to pull down the hem of her nightie which was dangerously skimming her upper thighs.

"Country style," he smiled dismounting from his chestnut horse and pulling on the attached reins from the white mare behind it.

"I don't do horses," she baulked. Ever since the episode on her tenth birthday party when her horse bolted throwing her off in the process Caroline had vowed never to ride ever again.

"You don't do horses?" He asked curiously. "What does that mean exactly, love?"

"It means that I don't do horses," she replied gruffly growing incredibly uncomfortable with every moment not just because of her attire but her fear of horses.

"Oh come on they don't bite," he reasoned bringing the mare closer. She reeled backwards feeling completely out of her comfort zone.

"Well that's your opinion." He looked at her closely his blue eyes boring into hers. She was placed off guard momentarily torn between her fears and his warm expression.

"I can show you," he said quietly his eyes sending her a hopeful glance. She almost melted right then and there before someone cleared their throat.

"Well it's certainly eventful out here for this time of the morning," Matt chuckled happening upon their exchange.

"I was just sitting here minding my own business," Caroline said through gritted teeth.

"Well that's obvious given your attire," he laughed making Nik chuckle.

"Well excuse me I thought I was alone," she growled giving them a quick glance before running inside.

"I'll just wait for you to change then," Nik called out playfully.

"Don't bother," she shot back desperate to put on more clothing. First wearing underwear in his dam then the barely there dress at the pool tournament and now this, what would he think? And why did he have this effect on her? All she wanted to do was come into town, do her job then leave but Nik Mikaelson had thrown a spanner in the works. She didn't know what to think of him or how to act which was something she'd never experienced before. She threw on her jeans and shirt muttering as she did it.

"Oh you're dressed, I heard you were wearing nothing," Lexi observed peeking her head inside the door.

"Ah no I was wearing a nightie," she spluttered. "I just didn't expect Nik Mikaelson to turn up on your doorstep at 6am."

"Obviously," Lexi mused.

"Hey you're supposed to be on my side. I would have at least liked some notice."

"Oh so you wanted Nik to call and tell you he'd be on the front doorstep with two horses this early?"

"Well yes, it's the least he could do given…"

"Given what?"

"Well I don't really um like horses…"

"You don't do horses if the quote is correct," Lexi chuckled.

"Wow, I'm gone all of five minutes and you two have already had a cosy chat."

"Well truth be told that was actually Emma who overheard it from Matt who overheard your conversation with Nik," she relayed sitting on the bed.

"Great. I should have known there'd be no privacy."

"What exactly have horses done to you if you don't mind me asking?" She inquired curiously.

"Well if you must know I was riding one at my tenth birthday party and there was a loud noise and it bolted sending me flying onto the ground in the process," she mumbled sitting next to her blonde friend sheepishly.

"Well it's hardly the horses fault," she sighed patting her on the leg reassuringly. "And it's hardly your fault that you're scared."

"I'm not scared," she shot back her eyes trained firmly on the ground.

"It's okay to be scared Caroline," she implored placing her arm around her protectively. "Nik would understand."

"What do you mean?" She hissed. "I'm not telling Nik Mikaelson of all people."

"He could probably help and even though he's English and relatively new to these parts he's one of the best riders around here," she explained. "Won the horse-riding events in the rodeo two years in a row."

"I should have guessed." She rolled her eyes thinking how supposedly perfect at everything this guy was.

"Hey that's only the beginning; he's actually doing the bull ride this year."

"That's so dangerous." Caroline inhaled sharply knowing how horrific the injuries could be from watching it on television.

"Yes well that's Nik Mikaelson for you," Lexi smiled. "He loves a challenge."

"I'm starting to believe that."

"So why don't you just relax and let him teach you?"

"I'm perfectly relaxed thank you."

"Oh honey that's where you are dead wrong. What is it that city folks say you've got a big stick up your ass?"

"I do not." She replied stubbornly folding her arms across her chest.

"Ah yes you do. What's wrong with just letting go for once in your life?"

"Because…"

"Oh I know because you are a control freak and without that you have no idea what you're doing."

"I am not a control freak," she countered.

"You are Caroline and it's about time you just sit back and enjoy country life."

"I'm not here for fun Lexi last time I checked I was here for Matt."

"And knowing Matt he would want you to have some, what is it they say all work and no play makes…"

"I'm not dull."

"Well prove it then. Go outside and just see what happens," she gestured towards the door.

"He's a womaniser, you told me yourself."

"Oh come on Caroline it's a horse ride not sex, unless of course you want it to be." She wiggled her eyes mischievously. Caroline regarded Lexi seriously knowing she was right. She'd always focused on work and not much else, never allowing herself to let loose or have fun even when she was dating Tyler. She got up determinedly from the bed gave Lexi a small smile and walked cautiously out onto the porch.

Klaus and Emma were feeding the horses sugar cubes making her frosty interior begin to thaw. He certainly had a way with her, it must be a female thing. "So."

"So, you took your time but you wouldn't be a typical girl if you didn't," he teased before looking at her anxious expression and adding.

"Can I come riding with you?" Emma asked her eyed wide with excitement. She looked especially cute with her messy pigtails and sleepy eyes.

"Oh not today Emmy but I promise I'll take you soon," she nodded happily and bounced over to her dad who lifted her into his arms.

"Well I guess we'll leave you to it," Matt said a twinkle in his blue eyes. "Good luck," he chuckled quietly to Caroline as he walked into the house.

"She's the most docile horse you'll meet I promise, her name's Lady," Nik said patting the white mare affectionately.

"Lady?"

"Well I figured it was fitting for you, well most of the time anyway."

"Mmmm, gee thanks I guess," she said shaking her head at his idea of a compliment.

"Wow is that a smile?"

"I do smile you know," she muttered unimpressed, maybe this wasn't the best idea.

"I know," he said gazing at her closely. "I just like giving you a hard time because you're so highly strung."

"I'm not…."

"Uh yes you are," he interrupted cheekily. "But I do love a challenge."

"Yeah so people say," Caroline said thinking back to her discussion with Lexi.

"Well that and the fact it's uh the least I could do after the pool game the other night," he said lowering his gaze and she could tell he was slightly embarrassed. She knew there was a lot more to Nik Mikaelson but even she knew it was a bit too early for a discussion like that.

"So are you're going to have to tell me how to drive one of these things," she joked.

"I think I can do that."

"Oh by the way just because you turn up here like this doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't expect any less," he laughed a smile breaking out on his face.

"So about getting onto this thing?" She squeaked well and truly worried for once in her life.

* * *

An hour later and they were both trotting side by side on the deserted dirt road. Caroline had managed to control Lady, albeit slowly. She was worried she might decide to go rogue but she wasn't about to admit that to Nik who was riding confidently on his chestnut mare.

"So you seem to be doing pretty well," Nik offered.

"Well it's only been an hour," she mumbled.

"True but it doesn't take long to get addicted, horses really are beautiful creatures, Caroline," he said rubbing Esther's mane affectionately.

"Yeah Lady is definitely making a good impression."

"I thought you two would get along," he grinned sending her a sly smile. She felt herself begin to melt again realising she was only there for a short time and she shouldn't get attached. It was difficult when he was that cute though.

"So what's her name?" She asked pointing to the chestnut horse he was riding.

"Esther," he said quietly.

"That's a pretty name," she smiled thinking how much it suited his horse.

"It is."

"Any reason?" She asked noticing him looking downwards self-consciously before rambling on sensing the tension."Or did you just like the name?"

"Actually that was my mother's name." Of course she knew his mother had died but wasn't too sure about questioning him further. Lexi wouldn't be happy with her for spilling what she knew. Before she could say something he continued. "She died about five years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry," she said wanting to put her arm around him for some unknown reason. "I'm sure she was a great mother."

"The best," he replied confidently before faltering slightly. "Well you know with most things." Caroline instantly knew what things her was referring to.

"Yeah," she agreed deciding to change the subject to something less heavy. "My dad died about seven years ago. It was a heart attack so pretty sudden."

"I'm sorry too," he replied sincerely finally looking her in the eye.

"That's okay I got to spend some great years with him so I'm not bitter, life's too short after all," she said shrugging her shoulders hoping she didn't sound too clichéd.

"You're absolutely right," he agreed looking at her warmly. Suddenly there was no talking just silence as they looked at each other intently. Caroline freaked out momentarily no sure what to say next before finally finding her voice.

"So uh last time I checked you hadn't actually door knocked anyone yet."

"Well if you hadn't noticed there are no houses to door knock," he observed gesturing to the empty road.

"Only in the country," she said shaking her head.

"Yes only in the country, I thought you would have been used to this by now princess."

"Don't call me a princess, I'm nothing.."

"So you're telling me you're not a little demanding or prissy?"

"I'm not prissy."

"I said a little," he replied rolling his eyes.

"Last time I checked you weren't from the country originally."

"True," he conceded and she swore she could see a shadow cross his face. "Just not sure you're completely aware of what country life entails. It might be something you need to know leading into an election."

"Oh well please enlighten me then."

"I'm just saying people here aren't like what you're expecting."

"Oh please you're trying to tell me that in a political situation country people are different to those in the city?" She baulked.

"Yes," he said knowingly. "Country people aren't interested in this political crap; they've got other important things to worry about like droughts."

"Fine. Once we get to someone's house we'll test your theory." Caroline may not have known the country but she knew politics. It didn't matter where you lived, if you had strong opinions and beliefs then that's all that mattered. They meandered on further finally spotting a homestead in the distance. Nik cockily cantered ahead towards the front door. Caroline strayed behind, one because she didn't know how to stop Lady and two because she wanted to witness this from afar in case it went awry.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Klaus inquired after knocking at the wooden door. An unimpressed woman answered looking at him wearily.

"Yes."

"I'm here on behalf of Matt Donovan, the Democrat candidate for this area," he smiled warmly. "He's doing some great work but would love to know what your think."

"You want to know what I think?"

"Yes of course, he'd like to know if you have any concerns."

"I'll tell you what my concerns are," she growled before gesturing with her hands urgently. "Earl!"

"Oh we're glad to hear from the whole family," he added waiting patiently. Caroline bit her lip wanting to intervene but stuck to the spot. This was all eerily familiar just with a country twist. It didn't take long before Earl appeared at the door shotgun in hand, aiming it menacingly at Nik. "Sir all I wanted to ask was…" Okay she expected an angry tirade not an actual firearm.

"Bloody democrats, and now they're recruiting foreigners to their cause," he shouted. "The only thing they're good for is a bullet."

"Well I'm not sure about that.." He stuttered. "The Democrats are doing great work in..."

"I don't care, I thought the gun was a sign I wanted you off my property even if that blonde girl with you is pretty." Caroline laughed despite the gun before attempting to turn Lady around who was surprisingly cooperative. She began to trot noticing Nik close at her heels. After they'd left the property she couldn't help herself and burst out laughing.

"Yeah yeah spare me," he growled. "I don't want to hear I told you so."

"I didn't say anything."

"No you just laughed at me."

"Well you were pretty cocky you know given I'm the political adviser and all," she boasted.

"Okay I promise I'll listen next time."

"Good to hear," she chuckled noticing his mood had changed considerably. "Anyway I have to admit the gun kind of threw me."

"Yeah only in the country," he answered before adding. "I guess it just reminds me I'm still not really one of them."

"I'm sure it will happen eventually, maybe some people just need more time than others. You have some good friends here though."

"Yeah I know but I don't think the British accent helps matters." Caroline felt almost sorry for him knowing his background but knew she couldn't say anything. Lexi would kill her and Nik would probably canter off into the distance.

"Yeah I thought in most places a British accent was considered attractive."

"Are you saying I'm attractive?" He asked returning to his usual cheeky self.

"Oh I wasn't referring to myself," she spluttered.

"Sure you weren't, Forbes," he teased before veering Esther off to the side of the road.

"There are no houses over there."

"No but it's time for a snack."

"You've been to one house and we all know how successful that was," she shot back.

"Oh come on Esther agrees with me." Caroline noticed Lady striding on ahead without even a sideways glance.

"Not sure Lady shares those sentiments," she laughed trotting ahead.

"Seems like she's picked up some habits from her rider."

"What does that mean exactly?"

"That work is all you think about."

"I have plenty of fun."

"Yeah sure you do," he teased his face softening. "Oh come one just entertain me, I promise I''ll get straight back to work, boss." She stopped not sure what she was doing but for some reason Lexi's words were echoing in her ear.

"Fine."

"And I did make brownies especially," he explained sending her a cute grin. "I even bought some coffee too."

"Wow someone is in a generous mood," she admitted eventually pulling Lady over to the side of the road and dismounting gingerly. "Did you really make those brownies?"

"Well I'll admit it was actually Ruby."

"I knew it."

"But yet I'm willing to share them with you," he laughed sitting on the grass and pouring the hot coffee from his thermos into two small cups.

"Okay fair enough," she conceded sitting beside him secretly happy about how things were going.

"I knew you couldn't say no to coffee," he joked passing her the cup.

"Especially after waking up at 6am to you on my doorstep."

"Hey you secretly loved it," he teased handing her a delicious looking chocolate brownie which she chomped on hungrily. Even food seemed to taste better in the South.

"No what I would love is for you to do some more door knocking and work off the bet, I feel like I'm not getting my money's worth."

"Well given my bad track record I'm sure we could work it off another way," she laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Although at the same time couldn't help but remember just who he was and why this wouldn't work.

"Good luck with that one, mister." She brushed it off casually slightly disappointed by tone the conversation had taken. "Now let's hurry up, you've got a lot of work to do."

* * *

"So how was it?"

"Like door knocking but on horses," she replied pulling off her boots and flopping onto the couch tiredly. As soon as she'd arrived Lexi had hounded her with questions.

"That sounds weird."

"Trust me it was weird."

"Weird but fun?" She asked scooting over on the couch excitedly.

"Are you trying to live vicariously through me?" She asked looking at the blonde in astonishment.

"Possibly," she admitted quietly. "Oh come on I'm married with kids what excitement do I have without you?"

"No excitement from here trust me," she answered shaking her head. "We had a good day and that's it."

"That's all you're going to give me."

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more to say, we rode horses and knocked on doors. There was the incident with a gun yielding rancher but he handled it well."

"You political types sure do take your lives in your hands." She whistled impressively. "Although on the other front I'm seriously disappointed," Lexi pouted childishly before Emma came bounding into the lounge room and sat on her mum's lap.

"Where's Nik?" Emma asked her big brown eyes boring into Caroline curiously.

"He's gone home, Emmy."

"But he was going to take me riding."

"And I'm sure he will take you another day, sweetie." Caroline smiled at the little girl dressed in her usual head to toe pink.

"Maybe you three could go together?" Lexi suggested making Emma nod enthusiastically. Caroline gave her a dirty look when Emma wasn't looking knowing full well what she was up to and was shocked she'd involve her own daughter in a scheme like that.

After their short snack break Caroline had decided they needed to be serious. She had no intention of falling into his bed like every other girl. Even though she found him extremely attractive Caroline still had her pride. It was hard after his confession about his mother but she had to remind herself that things had to be purely platonic, to protect her heart more than anything else. He actually got the hang of door knocking too mainly due to his charm. When they had been to all of the houses in that area they called it a day. Nik cheekily suggested a swim in his dam before she rolled her eyes and left feeling a blush cross her cheeks. Immediately after Caroline felt something strange in her chest but decided to blame it on indigestion from eating Ruby's brownies too fast.

Her phone rang interrupting the conversation thankfully and she smiled at the name on her called ID before walking away to take the call.

"Wow I thought you'd gotten lost in a paddock of cows or something," Katherine drawled.

"My directional sense is not that bad thank you very much," she hissed closing her bedroom door behind her.

"Ah yes it is, I'm fairly certain it's no different in the country to what it is in the city."

"Did you just call to give me a hard time?"

"I called because I hadn't heard from you and just assumed you'd been sucked into some little country vortex."

"Last time I checked you were the one with the busy schedule who had no time for her bestie."

"Well saving lives is pretty hard work," she teased. "So what's happening, and more importantly how's the British cowboy?"

"He's still here but nothing is happening."

"Now that's disappointing, I thought we discussed this?"

"And I told you he was a womaniser."

"Ah there's a lot worse things than that, Care," she tutted. "Oh come on he's hot and he's got a British accent what's not to love?"

"That's true, but he's also got baggage."

"What kind of baggage?" She asked curiously.

"Family drama."

"You've got to give me more than that come on," she pleaded. Caroline figured there was no one Katherine could tell anyway so she might as well explain.

"His mother had an affair with a US Army officer resulting in him, only thing was he didn't know until a few years ago after she had died."

"Woah heavy."

"You're telling me," she commented laying on her bed and staring up at the white ceiling. "The man he thought was his father disowned him then he came out to find his real father and then after a year he died too, leaving his farm to Nik."

"Very heavy."

"I think he's out here trying to prove himself but it's pretty tough when you've been raised in a completely different environment."

"Tell me about it. Wow that's got to be tough for the guy. So he confided in you about all this?"

"Ah no we barely know each other, people like to gossip in small towns so that's how I found out. As far as I know he doesn't know I know, if that makes sense."

"So are you going to ask him about it?"

"Not my place, Kitty Kat, he told me his mom passed away today but I'm not going to push."

"But maybe if you're interested in this guy…"

"Woah, when did I say I was interested in this guy?"

"You don't need to say it, we have been friends forever Caroline," she shot back and she could tell Katherine was rolling her eyes sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter I'm here to work and that's it."

"Oh please if I have to hear that one more time," she groaned. "Time for you to get that big stick out of your ass!"

"You sound just like my candidate's wife Lexi."

"Well then I look forward to meeting her and exchanging notes," Katherine replied. It took a few seconds to sink in before Caroline realised what she was saying.

"Are you finally going to make some time in your busy schedule and come visit me?" She squealed excitedly. Mainly because she missed her best friend but also because she would pay to see Katherine immersed in country life.

"Well it's the least I could do especially after this development."

"There's no development but I can't wait to see you. When do you touch down?"

"July 4 of course, I haven't missed an Independence Day with you in twelve years and I'm not about to start now."


	8. This Kiss

Nik watched as the lush country scenery rushed past his truck window. When he first moved to Texas, Nik thought he'd miss the craziness of London but he realised this place was just what he'd needed. After all the drama with Mikael, he was grateful for the peace and quiet that a small town like Jefferson offered. Now he couldn't imagine ever going back to his old life because this one had become so ingrained in his soul.

He noticed the Donovan ranch as it came into view wondering what Caroline was doing right at this moment. He'd happily go and find out if that didn't seem so weird not to mention stalker-like. Anyway, he was on his way to the pub to meet Stefan and he'd never hear the end of it if he was late. Nik had been so busy preparing his cattle for sale the last week he'd barely seen anyone and he figured Stefan was feeling neglected. Sometimes Stefan was worse than a needy girlfriend, and that was all the energy he could muster in that department.

He was more than happy not to answer to a woman but that didn't stop thoughts of her from plaguing him the past week. After their impromptu horse riding adventure Nik knew he wanted to see her again, if only just to hear her melodic laugh. He hadn't had that much fun in a long time and it was nice to relax and let go for a while after all his family dramas. The only problem was he needed a plan to accidentally run into her and his current workload meant he didn't have any time to come up with one. Nik just hoped they'd see each other by chance but no such luck. You'd think it was easy to run into someone in a place where there was only 3000 people but not in this case.

Nik's phone rang loudly breaking him from his thoughts and he answered it quickly placing it on speaker assuming it was Stefan complaining about his tardiness.

"Don't get your knickers in a knot I'm on my way," he said, predicting Stefan's question.

"Whose knickers are we talking about exactly big brother?" Kol asked cheekily and Nik could tell he was grinning madly.

"No one you'd be interested in trust me," he drawled.

"How's Jersey?"

"It's called Jefferson and it's about the same as when you last asked me, Kol," he murmured. "How are things over in London?"

"About the same," he repeated.

"I find that hard to believe with all those girls you have on speed dial." Nik laughed thinking he had nothing on his little brother's womanising skills.

"I may have a few numbers but that doesn't mean I want to call any of them."

"Wow don't tell me Kol Mikaelson is sick of playing the field?"

"Not at all." He reassured him quickly. "I just need some new numbers."

"Those poor girls won't know what hit them."

"You can talk, Niklaus," he scoffed. "So are there any potential country girls over in Texas for your little brother?"

"Ah no Kol, I actually want people here to like me."

"Gee thanks," he muttered. "I thought you might like a visit from your little brother." Nik frowned suddenly feeling bad. After the mess with Mikael and the resulting fall out he knew Kol, and in some respects Rebekah, had felt slightly rejected especially after he left for Texas and never returned. He felt that having Rebekah stay in March was a good way to restore relations but never realised Kol was feeling so left out. Nik figured he was too busy with his many conquests to really notice or care for that matter.

"Of course I'd like a visit. Just give me some notice so I can warn the town's female population first."

"Well they're probably already used to that Mikaelson charm," he chuckled. "So who's your latest conquest then?"

"I'm too busy for any women, Kol."

"Yeah sure you are," he teased. "I heard about a pretty blonde from Rebekah." Nik rolled his eyes. He knew she couldn't be trusted to keep her mouth shut. Pretty soon he'd have Elijah on the phone annoying him too.

"There's nothing going on with her.I'm far too busy working to worry about some city girl that's only visiting temporarily," he said dismissively. Nik had to keep reminding himself that she was only in town until the election so there was no point getting attached.

"I don't know she sounds like the perfect candidate for a fling," he chuckled. "Unless you want something more?"

"Don't be silly," Nik growled. "Are you trying to psycho analyse me?"

"Who me?"

"I think you've been around Elijah too long."

"Wow, thanks for the insult, Niklaus." he groaned. "Elijah is like fifty or something, or at least he acts like it." Nik had to laugh because his brother had a point.

"Yeah you're probably right," he agreed pulling up outside the bar. "I've got to get going."

"To tend to those twisted knickers no doubt." Kol laughed mischievously. Nik disconnected and walked towards the pub self-consciously looking down at his appearance. Before Caroline came to town he didn't even notice his outfit but he'd taken to carefully choosing everything on the slight chance he'd run into her. After a quick once over of his jeans and grey t-shirt he knew he was okay. Nik shook his head and continued inside wondering what the world had come to that a girl was having such a big impression on his personal style.

"Hello stranger," Stefan called out making a few people turn their heads.

"I know you've missed me mate but there's no need to make a scene," Nik joked taking a seat at the bar. "Evening June."

"Nik," she smiled her cheeks turning a rosy shade of red before walking off to get his favourite beer. Stefan looked between the two and shook his head.

"You are unbelievable."

"Why thank you."

"So how's everything looking ahead of the sales next week?"

"The cattle are looking great if I do say so myself," he boasted puffing out his chest. Nik would never have imagined doing anything remotely like this five years ago and the fact he was doing so well as a novice wasn't lost on him. Nik knew the driving force behind his efforts was Jimmy and he just hoped his father was proudly looking down on him from above.

"That's good to hear, man," Stefan grinned patting his back affectionately. "Mine are all ready to go too, not long now."

"It's a good feeling that's for sure."

"So I'm assuming since you had no time for your best mate that there are no girls on the scene?"

"And when would I have had time for that?"

"I don't know back in the day you would have just multi tasked man."

"I think I'm getting too old for that," Nik chuckled.

"It makes me think something more is going on."

"Fine I'll take the bait," he conceded. "What is going on with me Dr Phil?"

"You have a crush."

"What are we ten years old?"

"Ah ha! That just proves my point," Stefan deduced. Nik didn't even bother to reply just continued to look at him questioningly. "Deflection."

"Deflection?"

"You're trying to change the subject so I won't grill you about Caroline."

"Caroline?" He asked hoping it didn't sound too forced.

"Yes you know the cute blonde with blue eyes and about yea high." Stefan indicated with his hand.

"I know who she is, mate, but I'm afraid you're wrong."

"Oh am I?" Stefan asked settling back into his seat and eyeing him curiously. "First you tried to go on a date with her then you took her horse-riding."

"We were working on the campaign," he baulked stubbornly. Nik did not like where this conversation was going. To be honest he had no idea what he felt for Caroline but wasn't about to dissect it with Stefan at the local pub.

"Sure you were."

"Here's your beer, Nik." June smiled placing it before him and fluttering her eyelashes.

"Thanks, June," he said determined to change the subject. "How is Matt's campaign going?"

"Well the locals are on side but they're not the ones who need convincing," she suggested wiping down the bar. "He's doing a tour of the surrounding towns at the moment."

"Oh really?" Nik asked trying to sound casual. "Is he doing that by himself?" He continued looking at June trying to block out Stefan's amused expression.

"That's so nice of you to be worried about his well-being, Nik." Stefan interrupted.

"Hey I've been on the receiving end of door knocking, trust me I know how dangerous it can be," he scoffed the memory of being held at gun point all too recent.

"No Caroline went with him."

"Sounds like he's in good hands then," Stefan smirked at Nik. He was so glad he'd come to the pub for a beer now. At least Nik knew why he hadn't seen Caroline for a while, he wondered when she'd be back but couldn't bear to ask in front of a smug Stefan Salvatore.

"So when are Matt and Caroline getting back into town?" Stefan asked obviously on his behalf.

"Tonight." A weary female voice said approaching the bar. Nik looked up to find a tired looking Lexi with a smiling Emma on her hip.

"Is everything alright Lex?" Nik asked. She was always so happy and laid-back so he knew something was wrong. Sensing something wasn't right June grabbed Emma by the arm and led her away with the promise of chocolate ice cream.

"My mother had a heart attack," she murmured softly. Stefan immediately stood up and placed his arm around her comfortingly. "They're uh not sure if she's going to make it."

"I'm so sorry, Lexi," Nik said sincerely remembering his father's recent battle with cancer all too well.

"So Matt is on his way back now?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah then we'll head to Dallas with the boys tonight."

"What about Emma?"

"She's too young to understand what's going on and Caroline has offered to watch her," she smiled despite everything. "That's one less thing I have to worry about."

"So is there anything we can do?" Nik asked kindly. He loved the Donovan family and hated seeing Lexi so upset.

"We'll be okay but thanks."

"Can we go the county fair mom please?" Emma asked approaching them as she licked the brown ice cream drips from her cone.

"I don't think we're going to be able to go honey, your dad, brothers and I have to go to Dallas," Lexi explained carefully. Nik saw her face fall and felt bad for the little girl who obviously didn't understand what was happening.

"But I wanted to ride the carousel," she pleaded her big brown eyes widening.

"Not this time Emmy." Lexi sighed. "We uh just came to get some food to go for the journey."

"Drive safely and all the best with everything," Stefan smiled as Nik embraced her warmly.

"We will, thanks guys it means a lot."

"Goodbye Princess Emma," Nik said formally making her giggle as they walked away. She really was a gorgeous kid and it seemed a shame she'd miss the fair. Maybe he could help her out and just happen to see Caroline in the process.

* * *

The next day Nik walked towards the front door of the Donovan ranch trying to calm his nerves. Spontaneity seemed to work with Caroline and he figured he'd continue with that strategy. He had a plan and even though it was technically another ambush he knew she'd warm to it, eventually anyway. He smoothed down his blue shirt and cleared his throat anxiously and knocked on the door.

Caroline opened the door and even though he could tell she was distracted she still looked stunning in her peach, floral, sun dress and tan cowboy boots. Her blonde hair was cascading in waves down her back and although she looked tired her eyes were bluer than ever. If someone had told him she was a city girl he wouldn't have believed them at this moment. She looked at him curiously her eyes darting around the front porch cautiously.

"You didn't bring horses again did you?"

"Not this time, anyway I thought you liked Lady?"

"I do," she admitted her face breaking into a smile. "I'm just busy with a hyperactive five year-old right now."

"While the cats away hey?"

"Something like that," she replied rolling her eyes.

"I actually came by to see how Lexi's mother is doing?" He asked using the excuse he'd created to visit.

"She's stable so I guess we'll wait and see," Caroline said quietly before the mischievous little girl in question joined them at the front door. As usual she was decked out in all pink but today she was accessorising with a sequinned tutu and matching tiara.

"Hi, Nik," she chirped.

"Well hello there Miss Emma. I hear you're being quite a handful for Caroline."

"Well Caroline doesn't know how to play princesses properly," she said her cute little face scrunching up in frustration. "She doesn't even have a tiara."

"Yes I must have left it in Los Angeles," Caroline quipped.

"Well I happen to know a place we could find you one," Nik said watching Emma jump up and down excitedly.

"Where where?"

"At the county fair of course," he promised hoping that was actually true. "Surely they must have one of those."

"Yay let's go, I'll get my pink handbag." Emma escaped before Caroline could object. Obviously Nik knew Emma wanted to go but Caroline didn't know that. It was sneaky but this way Caroline wouldn't be able to say no.

"That was so not fair," she gasped still not sure what had just happened.

"Hey I'm just helping you get your princess mojo back."

"Oh is that what you're doing?" Caroline replied hands on hips; Nik couldn't help but think just how cute she looked.

"That's just the kind of thoughtful person I am."

"You realise I'm only doing this for Emma right?" Caroline whispered discreetly.

"Of course you are love," he teased noticing the little girl by her side handbag on her shoulder. "Ready to go Emmy?"

"Yep," she grinned running out the door as a helpless Caroline looked on.

"You are going to pay for this, Mikaelson," she muttered grabbing her denim jacket from the coat rack and following Emma outside.

"Can't wait, Forbes," He murmured when she was out of earshot. Nik had no idea what Caroline was doing to him but he sure liked it.

* * *

They arrived at the fair and after Emma rode the carousel their next stop was a visit to see the baby animals. Emma had some feed in hand and was wandering the enclosure giving it to the lambs.

"They are so adorable," Caroline cooed.

"Until they become tomorrow night's roast," Nik joked watching Caroline's mouth open in shock.

"Say it a bit louder, Nik, I don't think all the innocent children heard you."

"Well it's the truth, little Mary will probably be on your dinner table soon."

"Number one Mary had the little lamb that wasn't its name," she hissed. "And number two I'm a vegetarian, my conscience is completely clear."

"I should have known," he shot back shaking his head. "You've got that vibe about you."

"What vibe?" She baulked. Nik couldn't believe just how sexy she looked all worked up.

"That PETA loving, hippy vibe," he teased.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

"Not at all except you're smack bang in the middle of cattle country love," he laughed. "What have you been eating all this time grass?"

"You know there's these things called vegetables, they are quite good for you too."

"Sounds delicious."

"I want cotton candy next," Emma squealed excitedly as she approached. "No I want caramel popcorn or ice cream or both mixed together…."

"This is all your fault," Caroline chided. "I know who'll be looking after her when the sugar high kicks in."

"Come on don't tell me you're not just a little excited." Nik looked around the fair in all its glory. He could make out the flashing lights from the sideshows, he could hear the distant screams coming from the rides and he could smell the delicious aroma of hot dogs and cinnamon donuts. There was definitely something about it that brought out the little boy in him.

"Maybe just a little bit," she admitted eyeing the pink clouds of cotton candy. "Okay cotton candy it is." 

"Then we need to get you that tiara, princess."

After they'd bought two extremely large sticks of cotton candy they walked towards the side shows with their large array of prizes on display. Emma of course wanted a stuffed toy which took Nik and Caroline a few attempts on the various games. A stuffed teddy bear and horse later they were walking around the stalls when Nik heard a loud ding from a nearby game. Emma looked up ominously at the tall tower looming ahead.

"What's that?" She asked Caroline curiously.

"This is a game to test how strong you are, Emmy. The person uses that hammer and they have to hit the base as hard as they can and hopefully make the bell ring."

"Are you strong, Nik?" She asked innocently and he noticed Caroline trying not to laugh aloud.

"Well I think I am."

"Maybe you need to prove it then, strongman." Caroline teased.

"Look Nik there's a tiara," Emma squealed. "You have to get it for Caroline."

"Fine," he replied defiantly, thinking there was no way he'd live this down if he failed. Nik took the large wooden handled hammer and swung it as hard as he could. As the bell subsequently rang out he relaxed feeling his manhood still firmly intact. After collecting his plastic silver prize from the amused stall owner Nik approached a suspicious looking Caroline.

"Even I could have done that Mikaelson."

"You're welcome love," he grinned realising just how close they were. Her floral perfume was making him dizzy and all he wanted to do was close the gap and taste her smooth pink lips. Nik raised his hands, slowly running his fingers through her blonde waves then fastening them behind her ears. Her blue eyes were staring deeply into his and he wondered if her heart was racing like his. He softly placed the tiara in her hair letting his hands linger there a little longer than necessary.

"Fancy running into you two here," Stefan interrupted as Nik reluctantly tore his gaze from Caroline. Typical his friend would walk up at that exact moment.

"Hi Stefan," Caroline greeted him clearing her throat.

"Wow you've won a few prizes, Emma," he exclaimed bending down to her height to inspect her toys.

"Nik won Caroline a tiara too."

"I see that, I never knew you could be such a gentleman, Nik," Stefan commented making Caroline laugh.

"I can be very nice when I want to be," he said through gritted teeth thinking Stefan was going to hear all about this later.

"Have you been on any rides yet?" He asked looking at Emma specifically.

"I've been on the carousel but I want to go on the ferris wheel," the little girl said looking upwards at the grand centre piece of the fair.

"Funny you mention that so do I," Stefan said rubbing his hands together. "How about we ride it together so Nik and Caroline can do the same."

"Oh that's okay we should let Caroline go with Emma," Nik stuttered desperately trying to get out of this situation.

"No I want to go with Stefan," Emma piped up taking his hand and leading him towards the wheel.

"Nik loves the ferris wheel don't you?" Stefan explained as they approached the line. He balled up his fists thinking how he was going to make Stefan pay for his pathetic attempt at matchmaking.

"Yeah it was probably one of my favourite rides when I was little," Caroline agreed. Nik suddenly felt sick, there weren't many things he was afraid of but heights were one of those. Ever since he decided to jump off the roof and break his leg when he was seven the fear had manifested itself and unfortunately wasn't going anywhere in the next five minutes. He could hear Stefan and Caroline chatting away and was madly trying to think of an excuse without admitting he was afraid to them. He didn't want to come across weak after all.

He swallowed nervously as they waited at the front of the line realising he was just going to have to go through with it. "Don't look down."

"What did you say?" Caroline asked and Nik could feel his face flush. He didn't even realise he said that out loud.

"Uh nothing," he murmured as they were seated and the steel bar placed firmly across their laps. Usually he would have loved the opportunity to be this close to Caroline but his fear was taking centre stage at the moment. He felt the ferris wheel jolt and before he knew it they were airborne. Nik sub consciously closed his eyes mentally repeating the mantra about not looking down.

"Are you okay?" Caroline asked and he could sense the concern in her voice. Nik reluctantly peeled open his eyes trying to disguise his fear with a fake smile.

"I'm fine," he replied rigidly.

"You're wasting this great view with your eyes closed," she said gesturing in front of them. Nik kept his eyes firmly on her face.

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Yes because you seem like it," she observed. "Are you afraid of heights by chance?"

"No. What would give you that idea?"

"Oh just the fact that you won't look down."

"I can do that," he scoffed finally shifting his eyes downwards immediately feeling a wave of nausea come over him. "See?"

"Yes I can see that," Caroline smiled knowingly as the ferris wheel suddenly came to a halt.

"What are we doing?"

"Well it looks like we've stopped."

"Why do they always do that right at the top?" He groaned wondering when this ride would ever end.

"It's all part of the experience," she laughed. "You know it's okay to admit you're afraid of heights."

"I'm not afraid of heights," he replied stubbornly his eyes focused on her face, the only thing that was making this bearable.

"Oh really? So if I were to do this," she said rocking their seat slightly. "You'd be okay?" His vision blurred and Nik knew he was really in trouble.

"Fine," he conceded. "Just please stop that."

"That's all you needed to say, Nik. Although it probably would have been good to admit that when we were on the ground."

"You're telling me," he mumbled as they began to descend closing his eyes once again.

"Uh maybe you just need something to keep your mind off it?" She suggested.

"I don't think there's anything you could do to stop this feeling of impending death, Caroline."

"Nothing?" She asked and before he knew it Nik felt her softly cup his cheek turning him towards her and covering his lips with hers. Nik didn't think he'd felt anything so devastatingly innocent in his entire life. He reacted immediately forgetting where he was and deepened the kiss, she tasted like a delicious mixture of sweet cotton candy and salty popcorn. Her lips felt more supple than he'd expected as he ran along the length of them with his tongue before dipping it into her warmth. He heard her moan against his lips as he continued his exploration of her mouth.

"Uh hem," a voice interrupted breaking them from their kiss. They looked up guiltily faced with an unimpressed ride attendant, who'd no doubt seen this numerous times before. Nik stood up shakily thinking just how much he was starting to love ferris wheels.

"Ew yuck, boy germs," Emma groaned clearly disgusted by their public display of affection. Stefan was standing there triumphantly obviously happy with his match making efforts. He looked over at Caroline who was blushing profusely from all the attention they were garnering. Given the size of the town Nik figured it would be fodder for the next day's breakfast discussions. They walked off Caroline busying herself with Emma no doubt to combat the embarrassment she felt.

"I don't want to hear a word," Nik muttered to his rather smug looking friend.


	9. Hurricane

Caroline stirred her porridge around the bowl distractedly. Lexi and Matt had returned with good news about her mother's condition a few days earlier and things had gone back to normal. Well as normal as it could be after kissing the town's womaniser on the ferris wheel at the county fair.

They'd muddled through the rest of the night awkwardly and gone their separate ways. In true country fashion it hadn't taken long for the whole town to find out thanks mostly in part to a talkative five year-old, and now she was struggling with how to handle her new-found fame. When Lexi had asked she'd told her it was a moment of temporary insanity and that she was trying to help him conquer his fears to which she'd just snorted and told Caroline to stop living in denial. Matt had offered to talk to Nik like the over-protective brother he seemed to be becoming and June at the pub asked if he was a good kisser. She didn't answer but if she had Caroline would have said she'd never experienced anything that mind-blowing before in her life.

Caroline was annoyed at herself for giving into his charms because she'd done everything she could to resist him up until that point. When he ambushed her at the Donovan ranch and promised to get her a tiara she couldn't help but melt. The fair was everything and more and when he was struggling on the ferris wheel she couldn't help but lean over and kiss him. Something she knew was stupid and was beginning to regret because she hadn't heard from him since. Did he hate kissing her that much? Caroline had never felt this insecure before and decided she'd never put herself in that position again. All she had to do was try to avoid him for the next 129 days, surely that wouldn't be hard to do in a town with a small population right? She shook her head knowing how doomed she was.

"Can we play princesses?" Emma pleaded breaking her from her thoughts banging her spoon against her bowl loudly.

"Yeah why not you've certainly got the tiara for it," Lexi chuckled sarcastically earning a scowl from Caroline.

"Sorry honey I need to help you dad today," she said trying to make up an excuse even though she knew Matt was out in the paddock feeding the cows. Before Emma could object they heard a loud beeping. They all looked at each other curiously before venturing outside. A black truck was parked out the front. While they were trying to work out who it was the passenger door flew open and out jumped a brunette looking like something out of a Jessica Simpson film clip in cut-off denim shorts, a plaid shirt and cowboy boots.

"Who's that pretty lady?" Emma asked completely transfixed by their visitor. Caroline shook her head knowing exactly who it was.

"Howdy folks!" She cried racing over. Caroline jumped into her best friend's arms excitedly. She'd really missed her roomie the past month.

"This is my very best friend in the world Katherine Pierce," she beamed. "Although I can barely recognise her in this interesting outfit."

"Hey I wasn't going to arrive and get caught out like you, I came prepared," she baulked hands on hips. "I even secured myself a ride." They all looked around as Stefan stepped out of the car tipping his hat like the gentleman he was.

"Ladies."

"Wow how did this happen?" Caroline asked curiously.

"I was just walking along the road minding my own business when Stefan here stopped and offered me a lift."

"Well to be honest you were sticking out your thumb," Stefan mumbled.

"So kind of you to pick up a lonely hitchhiker, Stefan," Lexi drawled, obviously trying not to laugh.

"I didn't think it would work to be honest, I saw it in a movie once," Katherine shared.

"Much like that outfit Daisy Duke," Caroline chuckled.

"You can talk," she said pointing at Caroline's jeans and cowboy boots. "My little Prada Princess has been countrified."

"Why didn't you call me?" She asked rolling her eyes and changing the subject. "I would have picked you up but you told me you wouldn't be here until tomorrow."

"Well you know how I like to make a grand entrance," she giggled sending Stefan one of her most dazzling smiles.

"Well now that I've done my good Samaritan deed for the day I'm going to get going back to my cows," Stefan grinned tipping his hat once more and drove away as they waved.

"Truthfully I would have called from the airplane and waited there but I needed to escape the uptight guy I was unfortunate enough to be seated with, there's only so much judgement I can take."

"So who was this guy?" Lexi asked immediately interested.

"I have no idea and really I don't care just excited to see my little Care Bear," she grinned. "And I'm assuming you're Lexi?"

"How did you know?"

"Blonde hair, brown eyes and I've heard nothing but good things about you, I'm really glad Caroline has someone here to keep her in line."

"Hey!" Caroline cried at the same time Lexi responded.

"You're welcome," Lexi laughed liking her friend already. "I hope that means you're staying with us?"

"That would be great, thanks. I'm assuming this cutie is Emma?" She asked bending down to the little girl's height. She giggled her face blushing from the attention.

"She has her moments," Lexi smiled knowingly. "So now I've arrived who's going to dig the dirt on this English cowboy?"

"They kissed," Emma replied like an expert on the subject

"I knew it," Katherine cried excitedly.

"Sell out," Caroline mumbled only half serious.

"I think we have a lot to catch up on."

"It sounds like you three can probably do that without me seeing you know everything," Caroline complained. "Come in and make yourself comfortable," Lexi said shaking her head.

* * *

"So you're telling me this is the most exciting it's going to get?" Katherine hissed as they entered the bar later that evening. They'd spent the day catching up and Caroline had given her a tour of the area ending up at the liveliest place in town.

"There's only 3000 people that live here Katherine, what did you expect?"

"I don't know maybe some line dancing or at least a mechanical bull."

"How many stereotypical country movies did you watch before you came here?"

"A few," she admitted. "So is your cowboy hottie here at least?"

"I don't have a cowboy hottie," she argued determined to block him out. "I told you I hadn't heard anything from him since we kissed a week ago."

"Did you ever think of maybe calling him yourself?"

"Hey last time I checked I did the kissing, the least he could do is make the next move," she grumbled. "Although maybe that's his Modus Operandi, you know just kiss and run."

"Honey I don't even know him or his M.O. but generally a guy likes to get much more than a kiss before running away."

"Well he's never going to get that," she murmured defiantly.

"So if he's not here we can at least occupy ourselves with some other eye candy,' she purred taking in the sight behind Caroline. She turned around immediately feeling her cheeks flush. She couldn't figure out whether she was glad to see him after a week of no communication or really angry he'd ignored her.

"Ass," she muttered unable to help herself thinking it was most definitely the latter. Katherine looked her best friend knowingly.

"He's the hottie?"

"Did I hear someone say my name?" Stefan joked joining them at the bar, a reluctant looking Nik trailing behind; his hands stuffed into his jean pockets. Katherine didn't waste any time thanking her saviour again. Caroline sent a sneaky glance over to Nik thinking how annoying it was that he looked so handsome in dark jeans with a few decorative rips and a plain black t-shirt. He raised his eyes to meet hers and nodded by way of greeting. Wow, she couldn't even get a proper hello after sharing much more than that on the ferris wheel.

"What a small world," Katherine grinned obviously realising just how small it was in the country.

"Nik this is Miss Katherine Pierce," Stefan introduced them politely.

"Oh so this is the famous Daisy Duke?" Caroline was trying to work out if he was stating a matter of fact or attempting to flirt, not that she cared either way.

"Yeah for some reason I thought everyone in the country dressed like Jessica Simpson," Katherine laughed. "I have a feeling I'm not going to live that one down."

"People remember everything about everyone in the country," Klaus murmured and Caroline could tell her was talking from experience. "So what brings you to town?"

"I'm just here visiting my bestie for July 4, we haven't missed an Independence Day and I wasn't about to let a little distance get in the way." She smiled putting her arm around Caroline. "What are you guys up to this fine evening?"

"You know pool and beer," Stefan replied because it was the norm. "We're actually waiting for Elijah to finish doing his hair."

"Who's Elijah?" Caroline asked curiously thinking she knew most people in town by now.

"That would be me," a tall, not to mention handsome brunette replied joining the two and looking pointedly at Stefan. "You really need to work on your jokes, Stefan."

"You!" Katherine cried her face contorting into something resembling anger.

"You?"

"You two know each other?" Stefan and Klaus asked in unison looking between them.

"I had the privilege to be stuck on a very small plane with this one," Katherine sighed making Caroline look on in surprise. So this was her mystery travel companion.

"Calm down it was only two hours," Elijah groaned.

"Two hours of my life I'll never get back," she muttered.

"So how do you know each other, I'm assuming the British accent isn't just a coincidence?" Caroline asked trying to break the tension between the two and change the subject.

"Brothers." Stefan replied answering for them.

"You have my sympathy," Katherine said unable to help herself and Caroline noticed Nik trying not to laugh.

"Yes Elijah turned up to surprise me," Nik said after he'd regained his composure.

"I had business in Texas and couldn't come this close without dropping in," he shot back. "I wanted to see your cows firsthand before they went to sale."

"Those poor jerseys won't know what hit them," she added.

"At least I won't scare them away with my interesting choice of attire."

"Says the guy wearing a suit in the country and in the middle of summer no less."

"So how exactly does Jefferson celebrate the 4th?" Caroline asked desperate to break the tension, she had no idea just what Elijah had done to her friend but she was going to find out later.

"The usual; you know the parade followed by a picnic and some local fireworks when it gets dark." Stefan said.

"Sounds exciting," Katherine replied trying not to sound bored but failing.

"I think it's what you make it," Nik replied, shrugging his shoulders and looking directly at Caroline when he said it, she looked away knowing she'd get lost in his blue eyes if she wasn't careful.

"Good point," Katherine agreed a devious smile crossing her features.

"Speaking of that who wants a drink?"

* * *

A couple of hours and too many tequila slammers later Caroline was well and truly drunk. So too was Katherine it seemed who was dancing on top of the bar with Stefan and a throng of admirers.

"Katherine is…" Nik trailed off taking a seat next to her.

"Unique," she offered sending him a cheeky grin. For some annoying reason the alcohol seemed to be numbing her anger towards him.

"Yeah that's one way of putting it," he agreed. "I can't believe she and Elijah know each other."

"Yes but there's obviously no love lost there," Caroline commented. "Do you know what the hell happened on that plane?"

"I have no idea; Elijah is like a vault at the best of times so I doubt I'll ever know."

"Where is your brother by the way?" Caroline looked up realising in the haze of tequila she'd lost him.

"Oh he's long gone."

"Already?" She asked consulting her watch. Despite her blurry vision she could tell it was only about 10pm.

"It's past his bedtime," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders. "I'll have the pleasure of his company for the next few days anyway." Caroline was sensing some tension wondering if it had anything to do with his father.

"You two don't get along?" His face softened slightly.

"We do, he's been there for me through a lot of stuff," he admitted. "But whenever we get together it always reminds me just how different we are."

"You just need a little time to settle in with him?"

"Something like that although usually he leaves just as we're getting comfortable," he smiled. "So how have you been?"

"Good," she replied wondering if he was going to bring up the kiss at all.

"It was good to hear Lexi's mother is going to be okay."

"Yeah it all worked out okay in the end thankfully," she breathed out. "Now things can go back to normal."

"How's the campaign?"

"It's back on track but there's still so much to do," she said feeling somewhat overwhelmed with the giant task ahead of her.

"Well I'd be more than happy to help," he offered. "I'm pretty good at door knocking."

"Is that what you call being held up at gunpoint?" She giggled realising just how tipsy she was.

"I certainly provoked a reaction, that's got to be something."

"I'm not sure that's the kind of reaction we're looking for on Campaign Donovan," she laughed. "But thanks for the offer, it's duly noted."

"Maybe I need to be more streamlined, you know work with my target market," he proposed.

"Oh you've got me curious now, what's your target market, Mikaelson?"

"I don't know little old ladies, middle aged women, single and young…"

"Just the general female population," she interrupted. "I should have known.

" "Well I can't help I'm just that popular," he said smirking at her. The same womanising Nik Mikaelson was well and truly back with a vengeance. She thought about blaming it on the tequila he'd consumed but she figured this was just his default setting.

"And modest too, I think I'm going to get going," she murmured getting up unsteadily on her feet. "There's only so much room available in here with your inflated ego."

"Hey last time I checked you kissed me last week love," he countered. "You couldn't get enough of me or my supposed inflated ego."

"That was nothing more than a sympathy kiss."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," she shot back unable to stop the torrent of anger she felt mainly at herself for sitting around waiting for his arrogant ass to call.

"You tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night," he growled. "Don't worry I'll leave, don't want you to have to put up with my inflated ego much longer."

"Good."

* * *

It turned out Katherine was a lot harder to coax off the bar than she thought. She had to laugh at the fact that only a few hours earlier her friend found it so boring. Needless to say she'd certainly livened it up as only Katherine Pierce could do. Jefferson residents would be talking about Hurricane Katherine for years to come. After her altercation with Nik though Caroline had no desire to stay out, so she had to tempt Katherine with the promise of some greasy food. They had ventured to the truck stop, the only place serving food at this time of night. It wasn't what you'd call five star but it certainly had a lot of greasy looking stuff.

"He did what?" Katherine asked chomping down on some fries.

"I've never met anyone as moody as him," she groaned pointing a french fry at her friend. "One minute he's nice and pleasant and winning me tiaras and then he turns back into that same smug idiot."

"Sounds like it runs in the family," she murmured.

"What happened on that plane, Kitty Kat?"

"I told you he was an ass," she huffed stuffing more fries in her face.

"I think you're going to need to give me a little more detail than he's an ass."

"From the moment he saw me he was nothing but rude and dismissive. I was just trying to be friendly."

"Well, sometimes your idea of friendly could be considered really friendly if you know what I mean?"

"Are you calling me a slut, Forbes?"

"Of course I'm not; I just mean that a lot of people aren't as friendly or talkative as you."

"Yes well Elijah Mikaelson is nothing close to friendly; he's mean, abrasive and judgemental."

"Why was he judgemental?" She asked curiously.

"He kept looking me up and down like I was beneath him or something," she growled. "I've never had anyone do that to me, most people generally like what they see."

"In his defence you were dressed like Daisy Duke at the time."

"Whose side are you on," she said shaking her head. "Fine, I'll tell you what happened and then maybe you'll believe me."

_Katherine was running late, no surprises there. She had to literally sprint through the airport to get to her departing flight. The problem with these regional connections meant the gates were usually the furthest away. She sent the flight attendant an apologetic glance as she went to take her seat trying to ignore the fact that the plane was so tiny. When she looked over at the window she noticed someone sitting there already, a very handsome someone if she was being honest._

_"Ah excuse me, but you're in my seat," she said sending him her most gracious smile._

_"No I always have the window seat, you must be mistaken," he replied not even bothering to check his ticket or look at her._

_"No I'm not mistaken, see I'm in 3A." He reluctantly looked over at here ticket then consulted his seat number before begrudgingly unbuckling his seat belt and standing up, almost hitting his head on the low ceiling. Shaking his head the rude stranger finally moved out to let her through. She couldn't miss the disdain in his eyes. Who did this guy think he was?_

_"Maybe if you'd been punctual we wouldn't have had this problem," he growled unable to help himself._

_"No I don't think my tardiness explains your inability to read a plane ticket," she snorted. After they'd taxied along the runway, taken off and were at a cruising altitude Katherine realised she needed to go to the toilet. In her rush at the airport she'd forgotten. She consulted her neighbour wondering how he was going to take this latest disruption._

_"Excuse me, I need to get through?" She asked meekly._

_"Again?" He groaned getting up reluctantly. "Maybe if you'd just sat in the aisle seat this wouldn't be happening."_

_"Yes well this is my correct seat, airlines are pretty strict on sitting in your assigned seat," she muttered pushing past him and already dreading her return._

_At about the 57 minute mark she was bored and in desperate need of some excitement. She looked over at him again noticing he was reading Richard Branson's autobiography. "After some get rich tips?" She teased pointing to the cover attempting to thaw his icy exterior._

_"No I don't need any tips," he shot back taking a slow once over of her clothes. She suddenly felt awkward. "Is that why you read that, to get tips?" He pointed towards her discarded magazine._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean if that's your fashion source then I think you're wasting your money," she shook her head not believing how rude someone could be._

_"_ Ouch," Caroline whistled.

"Yep, although I did subsequently tell him he should consider reading a book on proper social etiquette," she said. "So now you understand the pain I had to endure from your boyfriend's dear brother."

"He's not my boyfriend," she drawled.

"Well whatever he has I think he's got under your skin and you're completely oblivious to it."

"He has not, I just finished telling you how arrogant he was tonight," she argued. "I did not sign up for this melodrama when I agreed to move out here."

"Oh come on what else would you be doing without the melodrama?"

"My job," she spluttered.

"I think you've got that in hand," she said dismissively. "So there's absolutely no way you'd go there with him?"

"I wouldn't give him the satisfaction, Kat."

"Oh come on surely he must have some redeeming features?"

"He's an arrogant arse."

"Yes I may be slightly drunk but I believe you've said that multiple times tonight," she laughed.

"Well ever since I got here he's been running hot and cold, I can't work him out and I'm not sure I have the energy to either."

"You said he challenged you to a pool match so he could take you on a date?"

"No doubt so he could get in my pants."

"And then he took you on an impromptu horse ride?"

"That was work related and probably another reason to try and get in my pants."

"And then he took you to a fair, won you a tiara and kissed you back on the ferris wheel," she said quickly adding before Caroline could interrupt. "And I don't want to hear about your pants again."

"So if he likes me so much why did he have to go and be an absolute idiot tonight?"

"Well you told me all that stuff about his family, maybe he's scared to get too close to someone after what happened?"

"I get that he's been through a lot but it's no excuse for being so damn smug," she murmured. "I think it's best I just keep my distance for a while, no good ever comes from the two of us being in the same room together."

"You said it yourself Care only 3000 people live in this little town, and July 4 is fast approaching too."

"Something to look forward to then,' she mumbled.


	10. Jump in My Car

"So, are you feeling all refreshed after your beauty sleep?" Nik teased unable to help himself.

"I didn't leave that early," he growled from the passenger seat.

"Well I don't know about you but 9pm isn't late, even for us small town country folk," he joked.

"Well excuse me if I didn't want to dance on the bar and slam down tequila shots Niklaus," he groaned. "I think I grew out of that about ten years ago."

"It was just a little fun; you know what that is right?"

"You have an interesting idea of fun brother," he replied shaking his head.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain wild brunette…"

"Trust me it has nothing to do with Daisy Duke," he chortled.

"She seemed to get to you though," he suggested taking a brief moment to take his eyes off the road to check his brother's expression. They had headed to Dallas for some farm supplies and were on their way back into Jefferson. Nik had woken up with a mild headache from the night before but had shrugged it off knowing he had work to do. Elijah had offered to accompany him and Nik had to admit that he was enjoying his company, more so because he liked nothing more than to get under his skin.

"Yes because she is shallow, annoying and far too opinionated for my liking," he shot back his gaze still on the road.

"That's a little harsh considering you barely know the girl."

"I know enough Niklaus," he growled and Nik knew it was best to give up. "Although her friend seems nice," it was Nik's turn to go quiet thinking maybe having his brother around wasn't the best. He always had this way of trying to psycho-analyse him.

"She's okay," he murmured knowing she was much more than that.

"Oh just okay?" He asked. "Is that why you couldn't stop staring at her last night?"

"I was not staring."

"Ah yes you were, plus Stefan told me all about your little kiss last week."

"Stefan doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut," he grumbled. "I must say I was a little hurt you didn't tell me."

"Well that was because I knew this would be the resulting conversation," he shot back. "Plus Elijah I kiss many girls, it's not unusual."

"Oh yes I'm aware of that but from what I hear this one's special."

"Oh let me guess Stefan was giving you his insights into the situation?"

"He was but it really wasn't necessary given all I needed to do was look at you to know what is going on."

"Seeing as you're such an expert what is going on Elijah."

"You know it's okay to like someone Niklaus," he implored.

"Maybe you should take your own advice."

"Nice deflection brother," Elijah rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious, I've never seen anyone get to you like Katherine," he said shaking his head.

"Katherine?" He asked the confusion etched on his face.

"You know Daisy Duke?"

"Oh her," he groaned. "Trust me if I never see her again it will be too soon."

"Well, well speak of the devil," Nik murmured. "Looks like it will be sooner rather than later." He gestured ahead noting the lady in question standing by a car on the side of the road and sticking out her thumb.

"Just go past, maybe she won't see us," he whispered almost like he was afraid she would overhear their conversation.

"That's not very neighborly of you Elijah and yeah I think she might notice," he laughed preparing to pull over his breath hitching in his throat when he saw a flash of blonde hair and Caroline walking to the edge of the road next to her friend.

"Are you sure you want to stop now?" Elijah smirked knowingly. Nik shook his head knowing he had no choice but to stop. He inhaled deeply preparing himself for the onslaught. Nik knew he was an idiot; he had been berating himself ever since their kiss and last night had done nothing to help the situation. He should have called her after the kiss and he'd picked up the phone a few times but realized he had no idea what to say or what to do next. He didn't do relationships, or whatever this was, and one day had excruciatingly turned into seven.

When he saw her at the pub he felt sick wondering whether he should bring up the kiss or not. He'd eventually gathered the courage to approach her and while the conversation started out okay it soon descended into an all too familiar argument. Nik's smug alter ego had a habit of rearing its ugly self when he was uncomfortable and last night was no different. As soon as she mentioned his ego he couldn't help but bring up the kiss. Although replaying it later he definitely saw that part of the conversation going better in his head. When she said it was a sympathy kiss that pushed him over the edge and he stormed out. Nik couldn't believe that one line was enough to reduce him to an insecure mess. He had no intention of ever letting Caroline see that side of him.

"So uh ladies what seems to be the problem?" Nik asked getting out of the truck slowly noting Caroline's unimpressed expression at her savior.

"Flat tire," Katherine answered looking between the two awkwardly.

"We have a spare one in the back but there isn't one of those thingies to fix it."

"You mean a jack?" Nik asked smiling in Caroline's direction.

"Hey don't look at me, I know nothing about cars," Caroline replied feebly. Nik was trying to keep his cool but it was a little difficult when Caroline was standing dangerously close in denim shorts and a white shirt, her hair gathered into a ponytail only accentuating her long, slender neck.

"Yes a jack," Katherine reiterated. "So can you help a girl out?" Nik realized she was talking to him and walked around to the back of the truck and produced the jack she needed.

"Do you need some help?"

"I saw it on television once, I'm sure it's not that difficult," Elijah snorted at her comment, although Nik had to give her points for determination.

"So if that's all you need." Elijah trailed off obviously desperate to leave. Even though it was extremely awkward Nik wasn't ready to go just yet. He just wanted to be closer to her for a little longer.

"We should really stay and help you know just in case…"

"Thanks for the offer but what part of it's not that difficult did you not hear?" Katherine said hands on hips defiantly.

"Well it's the least we could do, I'll just take a look around before I go," he replied as Elijah looked on slightly amused. He did a lap around the car checking each tire individually then popped the hood and inspected the engine. "You are dangerously low on oil, did you know that?"

"What part of I don't know anything about cars did you not understand?" Caroline repeated.

"Well given how far town is I think you're going to need some now," he suggested. "There's a gas station not far back the other way."

"Great can you please go and get that while we change the tire," Caroline said quickly and Katherine nodded in agreement obviously trying to get rid of them too. All sense flew out the window and Nik replied ignoring Elijah's stern looks.

"Well it might be best if you come with me and Elijah can help Katherine with that tire, you know just in case," Katherine huffed obviously not liking his assertion.

"So you're telling me Mister Suit can change a tire?"

"I know it's hard to believe but yes," Nik answered noting the stormy look on his brother's face. "I taught him myself."

"Fine, let's get this over and done with then," Katherine muttered obviously meaning more than just changing the tire. Caroline looked at her friend helplessly before rolling her eyes and getting into the passenger seat. They both watched as the two drove away into the distance.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Katherine asked sending Elijah an "I'd rather be anywhere but here" glance.

"I thought you had this under control princess," he muttered.

"Well I do," she spluttered pulling out the spare, the jack firmly in her hand.

Elijah watched in amusement as the brunette huffed and puffed attempting to remove the flat tire. He had to admit her behind looked cute in her fitted jeans and khaki tank top. He felt transfixed and Elijah had to admit he was slightly enjoying himself. When he'd been trapped next to her on the plane he was initially angry but he couldn't deny just how beautiful she was. Elijah figured his adverse reaction had something to do with the fact that after a while her perfume filled his nostrils and every time she accidentally brushed against his skin he felt electric shocks pulse through his body. What was she doing to him? Elijah had no idea but he had to keep his distance and being rude was his solution. Plus he knew they were completely different and even if he did entertain her on the plane nothing would change that. When he saw her in the pub Elijah was floored, he figured and hoped at the same time that he'd never see her again, not because he didn't want to but because he was scared of what he might feel.

"It might help if you do this," he offered moving closer and smelling that sweet, familiar scent. She looked at him doubtfully before nodding giving him permission to continue. He leaned across grazing her arm slightly and feeling the familiar shocks emanating from her. He shook his head determined to focus on the job at hand although she was making it difficult. He looked at the tire willing himself to concentrate.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking at him curiously.

"Of course I'm okay," he spluttered. "Are you okay?"

"Well apart from a busted tire I'm just fine," she murmured and Elijah was struggling to concentrate when her lips looked so pink and kissable. "You know it would be good if you could get it fixed sometime today."

"Well that bossy attitude is not going to get you anywhere," he baulked.

"Sorry you just seem to bring it out in me," she drawled licking her lips slowly making him stir.

"Don't blame your issues on me."

"You did not just go there," she cried and Elijah could tell he was in trouble. "You would have to be the most egotistical, self-righteous, arrogant idiot I've ever met."

"I'm not an idiot," he shot back fine with the other insults hurled at him. "I think maybe you were describing yourself."

"Charming," she sneered. "I'm sure you're really popular with the ladies."

"Why would you care?"

"I don't, I just feel sorry for any poor female that has to deal with your bad attitude," she groaned turning her back around to focus on the tire.

"I'll do that."

"No please don't," she drawled. "I don't want to owe you anything."

"You know what fine, I have no idea why I even bothered," he growled turning on his heel and walking towards the grass not noticing the chestnut flash that was slithering through it. He felt a sharp feeling on his ankle looking down at the crossbanded snake moving away. "This day just keeps getting better," he cried leaning down to inspect the damage.

"What happened?"

"Nothing you'd care about," he shouted holding onto his leg feeling the pain. She looked at him curiously before looking down.

"What's wrong with your ankle?"

"Well a snake just decided to bite me."

"Where?" She asked her eyes darting around the area.

"I think you'll be okay it slithered that way," he said distractedly. He was surprised as she went in the direction he pointed looking around the grass. "You know most people would run the other way."

"Well I need to know what kind of snake it was," she murmured and he noticed her snapping photos on her camera phone.

"I never took you for a snake lover," he joked feeling the dizziness begin to take over.

"I'm not," she said walking towards him purposefully. "Lay in the back of the truck."

"I'm not that easy," he reeled not expecting that comment.

"Good to hear," she said her expression unchanged. "Right now that venom has entered your system and the more you move the worse it's going to be."

"Why are you such an expert?"

"Well I think being a doctor helps," she growled unimpressed.

"You're a doctor."

"I think that's what I just said," she muttered. "Why are you so surprised?"

"I didn't expect that."

"Well as much as you annoy me I can't refuse to treat you."

"I'm fine really," he muttered sitting on the grass suddenly and inspecting his injury.

"I'm pretty sure that was a copperhead Elijah, one of the deadliest snakes so I suggest you stop joking around and listen to me," she pleaded and Elijah could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Lie still."

"Am I going to be okay?" He asked laying down and looking into her eyes seriously.

"I haven't lost a patient yet and I don't plan on starting today," she implored. "Elijah just trust me."

"Okay," he murmured not sure if the sensations pulsing through his body were from the snake or Katherine induced.

* * *

Nik watched as the scenery flashed past his window. She'd been silent ever since they drove away twenty minutes ago and he didn't like his chances of changing her mood. The reason he'd suggested this detour was so that he could make it up to her somehow but he had no idea what to do or say, it was all so foreign to him.

"So…" Nik said looking at her briefly as they made their way up the road. "Uh nice day.."

"Well let's see, I blew out the tire on the car, had to deal with Katherine's snarky comments about pumping up the air in my tires even though it's not my car, and to top it all off apparently I need oil and I'm stuck in a car with you. So all in all not sure about the nice part."

"Well that was a mouthful," he grinned not in the slightest bit offended by her comment. "Surely it can only get better now?"

"You know you're probably right," she murmured turning to face him a sly smile on her pretty face. "Once I get this oil and the tire fixed and leave you then everything will be amazing." Nik shook his head.

"Oh come on love don't be like that."

"I have a name you know."

"Yes but I much prefer calling you, love," he smiled trying desperately to wear her down.

"Well I don't prefer to be called love," she grumbled.

"Okay Caroline," he said playing along. "You seem a little upset."

"I'm not upset," she shot back continuing to stare outside.

"Well your body language and that tone are telling me something different." He replied trying to get her to talk. Nik knew he'd been an ass but at least he was trying to redeem himself.

"I never took you for a body language expert," she pouted finally turning her head to look at him curiously.

"Honey I know all about the human body," he spit out unable to stop it. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and Nik knew his alter ego had returned with a vengeance.

"Here we go again," she muttered. "Maybe some girls like your little egotistical personality but it really irritates me."

"Gee I hadn't noticed," he shot back again without thinking.

"I don't know why I put myself through this torture."

"Maybe because you like me deep down," he said pleading with his eyes. He knew it was cocky but Nik was desperate to get back to what they had no matter what he needed to do.

"Even if I did I'd never admit it."

"You kissed me right?"

"That's it, stop the car." She cried attempting to open it mid-drive.

"Calm down Caroline, there's no need to be hasty," he answered continuing to drive but attempting to stop her escaping at the same time.

"Yes there is," she snarled. "Stop this car." Nik didn't want to but could tell by the look on her determined face that she was crazy enough to jump out at full speed. He pulled over, coming to a complete stop as she jumped out slamming the door on her way out.

"Oh come on, love," he shouted as she stalked away from him through the grass. He had to do everything he could not to check out her toned thighs and pert bottom.

"I thought we discussed your use of that word?"

"I know I'm sorry Caroline," he called out attempting to distinguish the tension. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Jefferson."

"Well I hate to break it to you but it's a long way," he said finally catching up to her. "Come on this is crazy."

"Oh you can talk about crazy."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you'd have to be a crazy person to continue using those arrogant lines on me even after I made it clear that I didn't appreciate it, and then you have the nerve to make up some pathetic excuse about oil."

"Your oil is low that wasn't a ruse," Nik promised knowing that much was true. Her stony glance was telling him he wasn't earning many friends and he needed to try something new. "Okay fine, I did want a reason to talk to you."

"Please don't tell me it was to share your cocky insights with me," she drawled looking at him expectantly. Nik felt his mouth go dry and was struggling to concentrate she looked that beautiful. "Well?"

"I was trying to apologise."

"Well you have a funny way of showing it," she growled attempting to walk away again. "Please just hear me out," he pleaded before continuing. "I'm not the fidelity type." "You don't say," she snorted. "Not on purpose I just never had any reason to be," he admitted looking straight at the ground too afraid to see her reaction. "I had a good time at the fair."

"So did I," she mumbled and he finally looked into her eyes.

"This is new to me Caroline," he shared.

"What is new, going to fairs?"

"Now who's being facetious?"

"Sorry."

"I'm not very good at this," he bit out awkwardly.

"At what?"

"You're not making this very easy on me," he groaned. "I like you, Caroline, there you go I said it." He smiled almost like he was proud of it.

"While I appreciate your honesty, why did it take you so long?"

"I sit here and pour my heart out and that's all I get?" He balked. "I would at least like some sort of confirmation."

"Confirmation of what?"

"Confirmation that our kiss last week wasn't just for sympathy," he implored and before she could reply he added. "I'm going to say something now and I don't want you getting upset about my supposed cockiness, but It didn't feel like a sympathy kiss."

"It wasn't," she said simply sending him a slight smile. Nik leaned in unable to wait any longer and desperate to feel her smooth, pink lips on his again. Her perfume was intoxicating and Nik thought he might faint she smelt good enough to eat. His trance was interrupted by the sound of an unfamiliar ring tone. He cursed inwardly hoping she'd ignore it and let herself get caught up in the moment like him. She sent him an apologetic glance before rifling in her pocket for the source of the noise.

"Kat?" She asked after connecting. "Is everything okay?" Nik watched as her blue eyes grew wider, obviously, something was happening. "We'll be right there."

"What happened?" He asked curiously.

"We need to get back to them right now," she said beginning to sprint towards the car.

"Don't tell me she killed him?" He asked only half-joking racing after her. "I don't blame her; I generally want to kill him at least once on a daily basis."

"Well if we don't go now it could be ugly," she said jumping back inside as he did the same. "There's been an accident."

"What happened?"

"There was a snake," she started. "Elijah's been bitten."

"When I said I wanted to kill him I was only joking," he murmured starting the engine. He felt her hand graze his arm. He closed his eyes wondering how such a small gesture felt so incredibly comforting.

"They didn't get a chance to change the tire so we need to give them a lift. Although it could have been worse?"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah Kat's a doctor so of all the people to be stuck with he couldn't find someone better." Nik smiled releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Well that's something," he sighed before driving away hoping his brother was going to be okay.


	11. Justice and Independence

"I never thought when I loaned you my car yesterday morning things would be so eventful," Lexi whistled. "Nothing ever happens in Jefferson."

"Well, I'd hardly call that eventful," Katherine commented, dipping her finger in the cake batter Lexi was mixing. "A car breakdown and one medical emergency would barely garner attention in L.A."

"Hey, if you keep doing that we'll never have a cake, Katherine," Lexi chided, slapping her hand away. "You're worse than Emma."

"Well, you did wake me up at the crack of dawn, the least you could do is provide me with some sort of sustenance, Lexi."

"Is she always this charming?" She asked, turning to Caroline who was staring into space at the kitchen bench. "Hello, Caroline?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," she apologised. "What were you saying?"

"Forget it, looks like yesterday's events didn't just affect Elijah."

"Yeah, I think if anything the poison made him slightly more subdued and human for a while," Katherine muttered. "After they administered the anti venom he was back to his usual, cheerful self."

"He did thank you afterwards."

"Barely."

"I think if anything he was just a little bit embarrassed about what happened."

"Well, he needs to get over it, Care," she drawled. "People get sick all the time, trust me I know all about that."

"I'm starting to see the family resemblance between the brothers now," Lexi observed. "Emotionally inept…"

"Proud," Katherine offered.

"Arrogant," Caroline agreed. "Although surprisingly Nik is possibly not a complete write off."

"Excuse me?" Lexi baulked. "Have I missed something?"

"While Elijah was battling a snake and I was attempting to change a tire those two were bonding in the car."

"We weren't bonding."

"Well, from what I could tell at the hospital, the atmosphere had defrosted since your last meeting."

"We talked."

"And?" Katherine and Lexi both asked. Caroline thought having one nosy person interrogating her was bad enough.

"We've reached a truce, I guess you could say."

"What does that mean?" They both asked, again in unison, causing her to reel backwards in her chair. Gee this was a tough crowd.

"He admitted he liked me, kind of apologized for being an arrogant ass and then Katherine decided to call and interrupt the moment."

"How could you, Katherine?"

"Next time I'll remember that budding romance comes before medical emergencies," she quipped. "So, what now? Are you going on a date?"

"We didn't really get chance to make plans, hospital waiting rooms aren't the best place for that kind of thing."

"Someone's making excuses I think," Lexi suggested, looking to Katherine.

"Oh definitely."

"What happened to you yelling at Kat for eating your cake batter earlier? Now suddenly you two are ganging up on me."

"We are just looking out for your best interests."

"Okay, you two are starting to freak me out with this whole talking in unison thing. How about we focus on this chocolate cake for the picnic this afternoon, as long as Katherine stops eating the mixture."

"It's not my fault I've never experienced proper home cooking," she grumbled.

"I cook…"

"No Caroline, you burn toast and I overcook frozen meals. Which is why we spend the majority of our time eating out in L.A."

"I think I have a few things to teach you," Lexi replied, raising her eyebrows judgmentally at them.

"Oh I see, the way to a a man's heart is through his stomach, right?"

"Not at all, Caroline, but burning toast is inexcusable, I'd be more than happy to give you a first-hand tutorial about the different levels of toasting. You'd be surprised; all it takes is the turn of a dial."

"Oh really?" She asked, her sarcasm thick. "I'll have you know our dial must have been broken."

"Yeah, sure it was," Katherine joked, sending Lexi a wink just as Emma appeared, the little girl was always one to make an entrance, this time in a red and white striped outfit. "Well, hello there Miss Emma. You look very pretty for the parade." Her pouty expression was telling them she didn't quite feel the same.

"That's a bit of a sore subject," Lexi murmured. "Someone wanted to be a star and not a stripe."

"A pink star," she huffed. Of course she wanted to be dressed in pink, Caroline should have known.

"But you are one of the stripes that represent the thirteen British colonies that declared independence from the Kingdom of Great Britain, and became the very first states in the USA." Caroline explained but the little, five-year-old seemed unmoved, go figure.

"Yes, because I'm sure that argument will change her mind," Katherine added. "How about we go and find an outfit for after the parade, Emma? I'm thinking very pink and very sparkly." Emma's little face lit up, nodding excitedly.

"Can I lick the bowl first though?"

"Next time honey, Katherine's already taken care of this one," Lexi teased. After they'd retired to Emma's room, Caroline had returned to her thoughts. Specifically, those concerning dark blonde curls, crimson lips and dimples.

"I'd know that face anywhere," Lexi observed, pouring the remnants of the cake batter into the baking tin. "You really like him."

"I don't," she hissed. "I'm just willing to give him the benefit of the doubt and realise that maybe he can be a proper, functioning human being." Caroline wasn't one to back down, must have been all her political training and she certainly hadn't fully forgiven Nik for being an arrogant ass. His admission on the roadside was certainly welcome though.

She couldn't deny the attraction she felt towards him was intense and if Katherine hadn't called who knows what would have happened? Of course they'd sprung into action to save Elijah and their conversation had been shelved for good reason. Even at the hospital though, they'd kept their distance.

"Oh okay," she drawled. "You realise denial isn't just a river in Egypt, right?"

"You and Matt even have the same lame jokes. Now enough about this, how can I help?"

"Please don't touch my cake," she said hurriedly, shielding her from it. "Don't you want to work on your outfit?"

"I'm not five or Katherine, for that matter," she joked, before looking at her casual jeans and white t-shirt combination self consciously. "Why is there something wrong with this? Do you want me to pull out my best Chanel for the occassion?"

"No, I just thought you might like to add some extra pink to your outfit and maybe that tiara Nik won for you."

"Haha," Caroline muttered. "So how exactly does Jefferson celebrate the 4th of July?"

"Well, you know about the parade and the picnic but the best part is the fireworks in town square."

"So town will be busy? I'm figuring this is the perfect opportunity to distribute those Matt Donovan shopping bags and I think that small business flyer would make a perfect accompaniment inside."

"Always electioneering."

"I prefer to refer to it as soft campaigning."

"Do you ever think about anything else but work?"

"Not when I have an election to win, Lexi," she replied, busily. "I might change my top though in the meantime."

"Something lower cut maybe?"

"Funny. I was thinking about my blue Matt Donovan t-shirt. It fits in with the colour scheme, at least."

"As much as I love you shamelessly promoting my husband, I'm not sure that's what I had in mind."

* * *

The parade was vibrant, fun and full of colour. Emma did her absolute best to outshine all the other children and pretty much did with that toothy grin of hers. Caroline was starting to think she was the politician in the family and not Matt. She loved it all though and was beginning to see just what life in a country town had to offer.

She hadn't seen Nik yet but given the sheer volume of people in this small area it was hardly surprising. The doctor had discharged Elijah after a few hours of observation, so she knew he was back in town already. Whereabouts, she had no idea. They had spread out on a picnic rug in the grassy town square, and feasted on the amazing fare Lexi had prepared. Katherine was stretched out, determined to get every spare ray of sunshine to enrich her tan. Emma, of course, was in the identical position. Caroline figured her reign as Barbie in Emma's eyes had now officially ended with Katherine's presence in town. She had to admit she kind of missed the adoration, although those early morning wake-up calls she wouldn't. She smiled deviously wondering just how Katherine would cope with that.

"I need some ice cream," Katherine sighed, after stirring from her late afternoon sunbake.

"Me too." Emma agreed by her side, unsurprisingly.

"You just had cake, Emmy, you can't still be hungry."

"It's okay, I'll take her."

"Great, I'll let you deal with the resulting sugar high then," Lexi called out, as they walked away. "How about I give her Max and James and we can have the night to ourselves, Matt?"

"Not sure you'd get too much of a rest," Caroline chuckled. "Katherine on a sugar high can be worse than any child."

"I certainly admire your commitment to the cause in that t-shirt," Matt remarked.

"This is what I do, boss," she grinned. "Wear completely unfashionable clothing in honour of your election to Congress. At least blue is my colour."

* * *

"I want chocolate though," Emma complained, her bottom lip sticking out as they perused the choices from afar.

"But strawberry is so delicious, Emma, and don't forget it's pink."

"Well, my vote is definitely for vanilla," another familiar voice interrupted, startling Katherine slightly. She looked over at the annoyingly attractive guy that had stepped into view.

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Are you critiquing my choice of ice cream flavor?"

"Pretty much," she replied, handing the little girl some money. "How about you order us both an ice cream, Emma?"

"You realise you're going to end up with some weird flavor now?" He asked as she skipped happily towards the van.

"Well unlike Mr Vanilla, I'm pretty open to surprises. In fact I feel kind of bored if there's no excitement. "

"I think someone is misjudging me."

"Oh that sounds familiar, like you did the same thing to me?" She scoffed. "I'm really tired of your double standards."

"Maybe I did, although I'm blaming that Daisy Duke outfit. It sort of threw me at first. I wasn't quite sure how to take you."

"No one is ever going to let me forget that," she muttered. "I hadn't been to the country before and it seemed like a good idea at the time. Anyway I'll be leaving town soon, so there's really no need for any more fake pleasantries."

"You're leaving? When?" He asked, his brown eyes staring into hers intently, making her falter momentarily.

"The day after tomorrow."

"Me too actually, maybe we'll end up on the same plane again?"

"Hopefully not next to each other given the last trip," she joked. His face softened and she could tell he was beginning to thaw, albeit slightly.

"Look, I just wanted to say that I really did appreciate your assistance yesterday, Miss Pierce, even if I didn't show it outwardly," he stumbled slightly and she noticed his cheeks reddening slightly. Was he actually trying to be nice for a change?

"I didn't do anything; it wasn't like I could provide any assistance on the roadside without the anti-venom."

"Yes, but you went out of your way to find out what kind of snake it was and you also calmed me down considerably and I'm thankful for that."

"Well, you're welcome," she conceded. "I uh, better check that Emma isn't getting into any trouble. Oh, speak of the little devil."

"I ordered vanilla," she came up to them excitedly. "You're having bubblegum, Katherine."

"What was I just saying about vanilla?" Elijah asked, a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered.

"I'm curious about your thoughts on bubblegum," Katherine's unimpressed expression said it all. "I'm on a roll."

"Don't get too cocky, Mikaelson. You know I bet I could pick you a new and different flavor and you'd actually like it."

"That sounds like a challenge to me, so please lead the way, Daisy," Katherine rolled her eyes at his nickname, but deep down she quite liked it and the fact that formalities between them had ceased.

* * *

Caroline walked around the square, aiming to get Matt's T-shirt maximum exposure. She had a few strange looks but that wasn't unusual wherever she want. She noticed Katherine and Elijah chatting away animatedly, happy they'd finally sorted things out. Although she wouldn't admit it, it was clear that Katherine liked him. It was just a shame they didn't live closer to explore the possibilities.

Then it hit her. Why was she putting so much effort into something that wasn't going anywhere? It would be different if Nik was just a fling, but Caroline's feelings ran a bit deeper than that and it scared the hell out of her. Once the election was over, Caroline would be heading back to Los Angeles and Nik would stay in Jefferson on the farm.

"Blue is definitely your colour, not sure about Matt's ugly mug though," Nik chuckled, interrupting her thoughts. It was like he could sense she was thinking about him.

"I'm sad to hear that given I have one sitting at home with your name on it," she replied, raising her eyebrows.

"Blue's not my colour." Oh it really was his colour she thought, thinking about their first meeting and the way his checked shirt brought out his dark, blue eyes.

"That's not going to get you out of it, Mikaelson," she chided.

"I notice Elijah and Katherine seem to be playing nice," he commented, watching the scene unfold in front of them.

"There's nothing like a medical emergency to bring people together."

"So, I hope that means we are playing nice now too," he asked, pointedly. "You know given the medical emergency."

"Last time I checked a snake didn't bite you," she drawled.

"No, but we did almost have a car accident when you attempted to jump out of a moving vehicle."

"That's the kind of effect your charming personality has on me."

"Way to hurt a guy, love. Last time I checked, I thought we declared a sort of truce, unless I imagined our talk by the roadside?"

"You didn't imagine it," she admitted. "I suppose I could try and play nice but I'll tell you right now, if that arrogant idiot comes out again that's the end of our ceasefire. Got me?"

"Well, when you put it like that, how can I object?" He said, flashing her those dimples, damn him. She felt her chest constrict slightly, a feeling she was experiencing regularly thanks to this cowboy. "So, would playing nice include some sort of an outing?"

"An outing?"

"Or if you'd prefer it, a date," Nik said, his voice shaking slightly and she could sense his nerves. Caroline liked that she had that effect on him. "I happen to know this amazing chef who would be more than happy to cook you some of his delicious food." Arrogant yes, but she decided to let him get away with that one.

"Of course you do. Wow, he cooks and can ride a horse, is there anything you can't do, Mikaelson?"

"Well, apparently my social skills leave a bit to be desired," he replied cheekily.

"So, at your farm…" She faltered, thinking just how intimate that would be and whether she would be able to keep her hands to herself if it was just the two of them.

"Or we can go out," Nik suggested, obviously sensing her hesitation. "I can't promise you a variety of options but…"

"No, your house is fine. I'll have to taste this cooking for myself and see just how delicious it actually is, I hope you've got a good vegetarian cookbook on hand."

"I may be a proud carnivore but I know a thing or two about vegetables," he boasted in an attempt to assure her but Caroline wasn't so confident. "Elijah is leaving in two days, so how about the 7th? Does that fit in with your campaigning schedule?"

"Well, I'd have to check my diary," she teased. "No, that sounds good; do you need me to bring anything?"

"From what I've heard about your cooking skills, I think yourself will suffice."

"I'm going to kill Lexi."

"Actually Emma was the one who ratted you out," he admitted.

"Have I mentioned how much I love small towns? I'm actually glad we'll be at your house to ward off the gossip mongers, including my five-year-old roommate."

"I actually better get going if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my spot for the fireworks."

"You have your own spot?"

"No one knows about it, which is why I like it so much," he explained. "I'm not a huge fan of crowds and town square is always packed to capacity as you can see."

"So, where is this spot?"

"If I told you, Caroline, it wouldn't be just my spot anymore, would it?"

"I'm an out-of-towner; I promise I won't tell anyone," she pleaded.

"Well, how about I show you instead? Unless you already have plans, of course." She was supposed to be entertaining Katherine but by the looks of it Elijah and Emma were doing that quite well already.

"Maybe I could sneak away for a little bit. You know just because I'm incredibly curious to see it," she murmured, trying to justify her interest.

"I'm sure that's the reason," he smirked, bastard. "I'll send you a text with the details, but I'll need your number."

"Smooth, Mikaelson," she smiled, reciting her cell number.


	12. Sparks Fly

Nik stirred his sauce around the saucepan, willing it to cook. He'd meant to organise their meal sooner but one of his newborn calves was sick and after the vet had paid a visit he'd spent most of the day checking on her. While he was worried about his calf, he selfishly hoped she'd be okay so dinner with Caroline wouldn't be interrupted. Nik couldn't believe he, of all people, was excited to spend time with someone. Usually he couldn't get out of their beds fast enough but Caroline Forbes was different. She intrigued him and Nik found himself greedily wanting to know more, especially after the other night.

_**3 days earlier** _

_July 4th never meant that much to him being English but the first year he lived in Texas his father had taken him to see the fireworks at his special place, as he liked to call it. Apparently the owner was never around on Independence Day, something Jimmy took advantage of given he had a key when he looked after the place years earlier._

_Jimmy's cancer had recently spread and he was undergoing chemotherapy, but insisted on watching the fireworks like always. He always was a stickler for tradition. Nik remembered it like it was yesterday and found himself going there every year. He figured if his father couldn't do it anymore the least he could do was keep up the tradition. He'd headed into town before the fireworks began hoping to run into Caroline. After Elijah's snake bite things between them had cooled and Nik was hoping to change that. He couldn't help but smile when he spied her in a blue Matt Donovan t-shirt, only Caroline would look that beautiful in something so ugly. Her commitment to the cause certainly was commendable._

_What Nik didn't expect was her curiosity about his mystery spot for the fireworks and offering to show her, that place had always been for him and him alone. Mainly so he could honour his father but when she asked for some reason, he wanted her to share it with him._

_"Isn't this like breaking and entering?" Caroline hissed, checking there was nobody around._

_"_ _Not when you have a key, love," he grinned, inserting it into the lock and pushing open the door._

_"How have you got a key to the hardware store? Don't tell me you have a second career I didn't know about?"_

_"It was given to me," he answered, not wanting to go into further detail about his father. "Bill Jones, the owner, goes away every year for the holiday."_

_"And he just lets you use his shop?"_

_"Not exactly,"_

_"So, how do you have a key?"_

_"You ask far too many questions," he observed. "Just trust me on this, the view from the roof is unbelievable." Without thinking, he grabbed her hand so he could guide her through the darkened shop towards the stairs. What Nik wasn't expecting was the spark he felt as her fingers curled around his. What was this woman doing to him?_

_"Wow," she murmured, taking in the view around them as they stepped onto the roof. "You can see the whole town from here."_

_"I told you it was spectacular and the fireworks haven't even begun yet," he said, gesturing to the two sun loungers so they could sit. "I have some beer but if you don't like that I brought…"_

_"Of course I like beer," she replied, taking one of the bottles from his outstretched hand. "There's nothing better on a hot summer's night. Cheers." He removed his cap and clinked his bottle with hers, his eyes never leaving her face as he did. That would be rude after all._

_"I didn't take you for the beer type," he remarked, after taking a sip of his drink._

_"So, what type do you think I am?"_

_"The Cosmopolitan type?"_

_"You've seen too many episodes of Sex and the City I think," she teased. "I'm curious now, what else do you think I am?"_

_"Bossy, opinionated and stubborn, I think that pretty much sums it up._

_"_ _"Gee thanks, Mikaelson. You're hardly a picnic yourself. So, are you going to tell me how you came to find this spot?"_

_"Did I mention nosy in that list?"_

_"Blame my father for that particular trait."_

_"Do you miss him?" He blurted out, thinking how fitting it was to be talking about fathers at this particular time._

_"All the time," she admitted. "But some people never get to know their fathers so I consider myself pretty lucky I had him for all that time."_

_"That's true," he agreed, thinking just how right she was. Maybe he didn't know Jimmy his whole life but at least they'd had some time together and now he was carrying on the farm for him. For some reason he wanted to tell Caroline that his father brought him here, but before he could explain they heard a loud bang just as an array of bright colours filled the night sky. The fireworks had officially begun._

_"Thanks for bringing me to your special spot, Nik," she grinned, placing her hand in his, the sparks he'f felt earlier returning with a vengeance. "This is definitely the best seat in the house."_

_"It certainly is," he replied squeezing her hand and settling back to enjoy the show._

_Nik always thought it was best watching them alone, but being here with Caroline he was starting to realise just how wrong he was. They'd watched the fireworks in a mostly awed silence, except when Caroline wanted to point out her favourite patterns and colours. She'd lean in closely so he could hear her above all the banging, her breath tickling his ear just as her skin would rub up against his, not that he was complaining. Unfortunately, it was all over before it began. Lexi had called to find out if she was ready to go and she'd left in a hurry, but not before brushing a lingering kiss on his cheek and telling him she was looking forward to dinner. It was such an innocent gesture but Nik was finding it difficult not to think not so innocent thoughts. That's when he knew dinner had to be amazing and that started with cooking something edible._

Nik broke out of his thoughts as a burning smell infiltrated his nostrils. He looked down realising his sauce had caught on the bottom of the pan, Klaus figured when the recipe called it a burnt butter sauce, it wasn't meant to be literally burnt. He threw it in the sink in frustration realising he'd have to start again and Caroline was due in thirty minutes. He decided to change before re-making his sauce not expecting it to be such a difficult decision. His cell rang out and Nik thought about what poor timing this person had. Unfortunately the number was blocked, so he picked up just in case it was the vet.

"Nik Mikaelson," he said into the phone. Picking up his blue shirt from the bed.

"Brother, how are you?"

"Elijah?'

"No, it's Kol," he shot back.

"Very funny, Elijah, look, it's really not a good time," he admitted, throwing on his shirt with one arm.

"What? Because of your date?" Nik shut his eyes momentarily, thinking just how gossipy everyone around him was. He purposely hadn't told anyone about it because this was exactly what he was trying to avoid.

"Who told you?"

"Rebekah."

"She doesn't even live in the same country! I swear she must have planted listening devices in my house last time she visited," he growled.

"Apparently Stefan told her."

"I'll kill him," he muttered. Stefan's great grandmother had handed down a book of Italian, family recipes so he'd subtly asked to borrow them yesterday. Obviously it wasn't so subtle and now the whole world knew his business. "Katherine told me as well."

"I'm assuming Caroline told her."

"No, it was Emma."

"I've never known a five year-old to know so much about everyone and everything," he grumbled. "Anyway, I didn't know you and Katherine were so tight, Elijah."

"We're not," he baulked.

"How was the flight? Hopefully better than your last one together," Nik joked. Turns out their departing flight from Jefferson was the same and they'd all joked about whether they'd get through it without killing each other. Although since Independence Day they'd been playing nice, Nik was fairly certain his brother was smitten with the feisty brunette but he wasn't quite sure how she felt. He hoped for his sake it was mutual because Elijah had a tendency to be rather abrasive when he wanted to be and his charm was pretty much non existent.

"It was fine, in fact we shared more than one flight."

"I thought you were going to London?"

"I decided to make a stop over in Los Angeles, you know for business."

"Oh yeah sure for business," he scoffed. "I think big brother has a little crush."

"I do not, Daisy, uh Katherine..." he corrected while Klaus tried not to laugh aloud at how obvious his brother was. "...And I are just friends."

"While I'm glad to hear that you and Daisy are such good friends and you're in LA strictly for business, I have to finish getting ready."

"Behave yourself Nik, Caroline Forbes is not one of your conquests," he warned.

"Gee, thanks dad," he groaned. "I'll have you know I've been the perfect gentleman."

"Well, I hope so."

"Just because you and Katherine are now friends," he teased again, "doesn't mean you get to be all protective. Now I have a burnt butter and sage sauce to prepare for my pumpkin and goats cheese tortellini."

"What have you done with my brother Niklaus?" He joked.

"Very funny, enjoy all that work in LA. Just remember though all work and no play makes for a very dull Elijah," he disconnected the call before he could argue back and busily dressed, hoping his shirt and jeans combination would be okay. 

* * *

Something the complete opposite of okay was Caroline looking stunning on his doorstep, red wine in hand. Her white dress, accentuated her tanned skin, her golden waves flowed freely down the back of her denim jacket and she'd finished off her look with the cowboy boots he knew so well. Country life really suited Caroline.

Then Nik realised that in a few months she would go back to the city and Jefferson would be forgotten. Nik wouldn't admit it to anyone but the thought of her not being around hurt, just a little. Every fibre of his being was telling him to run away in the opposite direction but he couldn't stay away if he tried, she was that alluring. He assumed when she did leave he'd survive, after all he'd survived through more than that in the past four years.

"Don't worry, I didn't make the wine, so you're safe," she promised, sending him a dazzling smile.

"I'm glad to hear it," he replied, matching her grin and ushering her inside.

"So, this is the bachelor pad," she murmured, looking around curiously. "This wasn't what I expected."

"What did you expect? Oh let me guess a giant TV screen, games room, centrally located lighting and music controls?"

"No I was thinking more along the lines of a revolving bed and mirrors on the ceiling," she quipped.

"If you want to see my bedroom that badly, all you have to do is ask, love," he smirked, knowingly. Nik had to admit the telling blush that crossed her cheeks was pretty adorable. He loved that he had that affect on her.

"So, what's for dinner?"

"Way to change the subject, Forbes," he teased, guiding her towards the kitchen. Nik used any opportunity he could to touch her because the sparks she caused were addictive and he greedily craved more. "How about I pour you a glass of wine and we can have some antipasto?"

"Antipasto?" She asked, incredulously. "There is more than one course?"

"I never do things by halves, love. Help yourself," he offered, gesturing to the kitchen bench where an array of delicious snacks were laid out on a large wooden chopping board. "So, apparently the whole town knows about our little dinner. In fact the news has even gone international."

"International?"

"My sister in London knows because Stefan told her and then Rebekah told Elijah, who funnily enough is in Los Angeles right now with Katherine."

"That little sneak, I had no idea. They wanted to kill each other only days ago, I know they were getting along after they left but to go to LA together?" She asked, picking up a green olive and taking a bite.

"According to Elijah he's there for business but given he was originally going home to London it's questionable. Either that snake venom has messed with his head or he has a crush on your friend."

"Did he say that?"

"Elijah is like a vault, he'd never openly admit it."

"They are polar opposites but I've never seen anyone get to Kat as much as your brother, so maybe there might be something there? Although they do live far apart so it might be difficult." Klaus noticed her eyes drop downward as she said the last part it wondering if she was talking about Katherine and Elijah anymore.

"Nothing is impossible," he murmured, watching as her blue eyes met his. Klaus wasn't sure where that came from, it was just something she brought out in him. "Apparently our favourite little five year-old told Katherine about our date." Caroline's mouth dropped.

"How does she know so much?"

"I think James Bond and the CIA should watch out," he joked, handing her a full wine glass and clinking it with hers. "To an enjoyable evening."

"Cheers to that," she agreed, taking a sip. Klaus was trying to ignore just how pink her lips looked. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Again with the questions," he smiled. "Don't you ever just like a surprise?"

"I'm a control freak, what can I say?"

"But yet you work in politics, surely when it comes to professions that has to be one of the most surprising."

"True, but that's why we have phone canvasing, polling and surveys to give us an insight into what the community are thinking."

"How's Matt doing then?"

"It's too early to say," she replied. "His profile in Jefferson is high obviously but not so much in the surrounding areas. We've been to a few but when Lexi's mom got sick we had to abandon the tour and rightfully so. We need to get back now the holiday is over though."

"You work hard, Matt is lucky to have you."

"So do you. Is this where I say the cattle are lucky to have you?"

"Well, maybe not all the time, one of my newborn calves isn't feeding from her mother at the moment. The vet was here earlier and managed to get a little milk into her by bottle though."

"So, why are you here entertaining me when you should be helping her?"

"We can only wait and see how she goes," he answered. "So I figured we might as well eat in the meantime."

"What are we having again?"

"How about we eat so I don't have to answer any more food questions?"

* * *

"You seriously made this tortellini from scratch?" Caroline asked for the fifth time, as she cleared her plate.

"For the fifth time, yes, what's the point of having pasta if it isn't homemade?"

"I guess I'm just suitably impressed."

"Because you can't cook," he teased, before sending her an apologetic glance.

"I'm glad you liked it though."

"I'm sure there's some potential buried very deep down inside me," she conceded. "Not sure fresh pasta is a good starting point though."

"I'll teach you," he offered, again wondering why he keep blurting these things out. It was like Caroline had cast a spell over him and Klaus wasn't quite sure how to handle the feelings.

"Well, how can a girl turn down that offer?" Nik felt his chest constrict slightly as he gazed into her eyes across the table. He began to clear the plates, checking his watch in the meantime. As great as the evening was the niggling worry about his calf was weighing on his mind. The vet he'd seen today wasn't his regular one because she was stuck at a call out four hours away from Jefferson.

"I think we should check on your calf," Caroline suggested, almost like she could read his mind.

"We?"

"Yes, we," she reiterated.

"It's okay."

"No, it's not," she insisted, standing up and walking towards the front door. "Let's go." Nik faltered slightly, wishing he hadn't said anything in the first place but realised he was powerless to stop her when she was on a mission. The calf was in the barn and as they made their way towards her pen Nik noticed she was lying on the ground, he ran towards what seemed like her lifeless body and checked her eyes and mouth as required. She was still alive but it was obvious her lack of feeding had caused dehydration. Klaus knew he needed his normal vet because she would know how to treat her.

"What can I do?" Caroline asked, looking sympathetically at the calf as he ran his hand along her coat soothingly.

"You don't have to stay, Caroline."

"Well, too bad because I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay. Please just stay here and keep her comfortable, I need to call the vet and prepare some milk," he instructed. "I'll be right back."

After he left Nik got his usual vet on the phone and explained her symptoms, she was worried it could be pneumonia which could manifest itself after a stressful birth, which would make sense. She promised to get there but was still two hours away. He busied himself making up some milk and hoping she'd feed on it, even just a little bit. Nik couldn't believe Caroline wanted to stay and help, if anything it made him like her so much more.

"Looks like the vet won't be here for two hours," he explained, making his way into the pen as she nursed the helpless calf. "I don't expect you to stay that long, I can handle it from here."

"If I'd known any better I'd think you were trying to get rid of me."

"No of course not, but this isn't your problem."

"Well, that's where you're wrong, I've grown very attached to this gorgeous girl and I never leave a dinner party until I've had dessert."

"You might be here for a while, then."

"I think that will be okay, what's for dessert anyway?"

"Given your hatred of surprises I'll come clean and say it's Tiramisu."

"Oh, now you're never getting rid of me," she promised. "I'm here for the long haul." She obviously meant for the night but for some reason Nik wasn't completely averse to anything past that point, not that he'd admit it of course.


	13. Cowboy Take Me Away

"Earth to Caroline?" Matt asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

"I'm listening."

"So what did I say then?" He asked, adjusting his stetson with one hand and grasping the steering wheel with the other. Caroline faltered knowing she had no idea what he was rambling about. She'd been too busy thinking about Nik and their unusual date, not that she was complaining. It was so good to see a softer side to him when he was caring for his calf and Caroline was fairly certain she'd fallen just a little bit for him and the cow she was now affectionately calling Annabelle.

The only problem was the date was over before it even began and due to campaign commitments they hadn't caught up since. "You said I am the most intelligent and wonderful person you've ever met and you are forever in my debt for everything I've done."

"No, I said I wish we'd had some fairy floss at the fair." They'd been on the road for a few weeks now, hence the extended separation from Nik.

They were visiting the surrounding areas in the district and had just left the Lone Star Fair to give out flyers and chat to the locals. Caroline was pleased to see their marketing campaign had reached far and wide and Matt's face was recognisable, which was a very good thing.

"You are definitely Emma's father," she joked. "If Lexi were here right now she'd say all that sugar isn't good for you."

"Well, lucky she's not," he shot back. "I am definitely getting something at the next stop."

"The last thing I need is a hyperactive candidate on my hands," Caroline drawled.

"I can handle my sugar."

"Well, I think that's yet to be proven. When we get to Crozer you can have something but it's going to be rationed."

"Yes, mom," he groaned. "And it's called Crockett."

"Damn it, there's too many towns to remember." Crockett was the home of East Texas Livestock which had cattle sales on a weekly basis. They figured it was not only a great way for Matt to get some extra exposure with the farmers from all the neighbouring towns but he had some cattle for sale that his ranch manager was driving there. "It feels like we've been on the road forever."

"It hasn't been forever, drama queen, I didn't think my company was that bad," Matt joked. "Missing Jefferson?"

"Missing a familiar bed, chats with Lexi, Ruby's pancakes and Emma just in general. I definitely need more pink in my life."

"Oh, so that's all you're missing?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Don't think I haven't noticed those those goofy grins you get on your face when you receive a text message. I'm just glad to see you and Nik finally got your act together."

"We're not together, we've only had one proper date, after all."

"Well, by the look on your face it went pretty well."

"It was okay," she said, trying to sound indifferent but knowing that it was the best date she'd ever had.

_"How do you do this?" Caroline asked, looking up from the sickly calf laying helplessly on the ground in front of her, her head nestled in Caroline's lap. Nik had headed up to the house earlier and returned with a bag full of supplies, including the milk he was hoping she'd drink. Unfortunately she wouldn't take it and they were left helplessly waiting for the vet to arrive in the next hour._

_"Do what?"_

_"Deal with sick animals, it must be so difficult."_

_"It's not easy, especially seeing one of your newborn calves in this way," he murmured, leaning down to stroke her head. "But it's just part of life on a farm, you get used to it after a while."_

_"How long did it take for you?"_

_"I'm not sure it completely sits well with me but I'm a cattle farmer so it has to be at the end of the day. As sad as it might sound, selling these cows for slaughter is what I do for a living so you can't let yourself get to close to these beautiful animals." She hinted a sense of sadness in his tone. "You can't let yourself care." Caroline was sensing that he was talking about more than just his cattle._

_"Yet here you are nursing her at this late hour."_

_"You should go home," he offered. "This would have to be up there with the worst date ever."_

_"Well that might be your opinion but it isn't mine," she replied, sending him a small smile._

_"I guess that means you'd like some of the tiramisu I promised?"_

_"Maybe after I know she's okay," Caroline said soothingly, rubbing her ears comfortingly._

_"So the political adviser has a soft spot?"_

_"Well, I have to admit I never thought it would be for cattle but then I met this gorgeous girl. I just hope she's going to be okay." Before she knew it, Nik had scooted over so that he was seated right by her side._

_"My vet Nicole is a miracle worker, if anyone can fix her she can."_

_"She doesn't have a name?"_

_"I try not to name my cattle given their impending fate, Caroline."_

_"Annabelle."_

_"What?"_

_"She looks like an Annabelle. I understand why you can't name her but I'm going to anyway."_

_"That's cute but not as cute as Caroline," he grinned, his blue eyes staring deeply into hers._

_"Is that what you say to all the girls?"_

_"Only the ones called Caroline," he shot back, with a devious smile. Before she could object about his poor joke, Nik cupped her cheek with his hand and leaned in placing a sweet kiss on her lips. They'd already kissed but all Caroline knew was that she wanted and needed more._

_"Am I interrupting something?" A voice interrupted. They broke apart, albeit reluctantly._

_"You're here." Klaus smiled, eventually separating himself from Caroline and jumping up to greet the brunette. "Caroline this is my amazing vet, Nicole."_

_"Well, I try," she laughed. "Nice to meet you, Caroline. Now what are we looking at here." Caroline moved away, allowing Nik and his vet to try and save the calf she'd come to love in such a short time._

**East Texas Livestock, Crockett**

When they arrived Caroline was immediately impressed. She wasn't expecting such a large spectacle but the sheer number of people in attendance was overwhelming. This was certainly the place for Matt to be in the lead up to the election, both for his electoral and cattle prospects. Matt immediately headed off to talk to some buyers while Caroline took in the scene before her. If anyone had told her that she'd be in this situation months ago, she would have laughed aloud.

She felt a pair of hands cover her eyes making her heart race, only because she'd know that spicy scent anywhere. "Did you miss me?"

"Someone has an inflated opinion of themselves," she grinned, relishing in his close presence.

"Okay, I'll play this game," he said and Caroline knew his dimples were accentuated. "I missed you."

"Oh, well if you missed me then that's okay," she murmured, turning around and staring into those dark, blue eyes she really had missed, even though she wouldn't admit that to Nik just yet. "What are you doing here?"

"Selling some cattle, I thought that was the point of this place," he teased. "I guess after all those messages we sent I would have known that you'd be here."

"I wanted to surprise you," Nik said, pulling her towards him so their bodies were flush against each other. "I'm sick of people interrupting our time together." His lips had covered hers before she could reply, and Caroline found herself groaning against them, desperate for so much more as his tongue massaged hers. It was only after a solid minute of losing themselves, Caroline reluctantly pulled away.

"Well, if we're being honest Nicole did save Annabelle so I'm more than okay with that disruption. How is my favourite girl anyway?" She asked, her breath slightly ragged still from his kiss.

"Healthy and feeding freely from her mother, although I think she kind of misses you."

"I miss her too."

"I think it's finally time you, me and Annabelle reconnected, unless you are too busy getting people elected to the US House of Representatives that is."

"I'm sorry that my ambitions are such a burden on your love life, Mikaelson." Matt intercepted, surprising them both.

"Not at all," he quickly recovered, distancing himself and making Caroline feel a little cold from his absence.

"Go sell yourself Matt and you go sell some cattle," she ordered to the two closest men in her life at that moment.

"Yes, boss," Matt joked, walking away from them obviously sensing the obvious sexual tension and not wanting to intrude.

"You really need to stop ordering me around."

"Oh, and why is that?"

"It's turning me on and if I'm supposedly trying to sell cattle so it's a little bit distracting, love." Caroline felt a blush cross her cheeks at his response, disappointed that they were in the same space and she couldn't jump him, even though every fibre of her being wanted it more than anything.

"If I'm distracting you, that's not my fault."

"I suppose not," he conceded, nuzzling into her neck and causing ripples of lust to coarse through her body. "I actually have something to give you."

"Well, that's kind of obvious."

"Get your head out of the gutter, Forbes," he chided. "Yes there's that but I also have an actual gift you might like just as much."

"Well, I'm definitely not one to say no to presents," she squealed, excitedly.

"So, then how about my place tomorrow night?"

"You've got yourself a date, cowboy."

"So, what exactly are you going to do with yourself now?" He asked, curiously.

"You never know, I might buy me some cattle if the mood takes me."

"Oh really?"

"Well, maybe if I fitted in. People tend to give me strange looks wherever we go, even if I am with Matt."

"You need to start looking like a local, love."

"I'm wearing jeans, a checked shirt and cowboy boots, how much more local can I get Mikaelson?" He didn't respond, just placed his brown stetson gently on her head. "I really should have known."

"It's always in the hat," he explained, giving her a brief kiss on the nose before walking towards the sales yard, his cute denim backside wiggling with every step he took. Every cell in Caroline's body was tingling and she wasn't quite sure how she was going to wait until the next day to see him again.

**6666 Ranch, Jefferson Texas**

When she'd arrived that evening, Caroline was surprised that he'd met her at the front gate when she usually just drove straight up to his house. She watched with avid interest as he directed her towards the stables. She'd parked outside and jumped out of the Donovan ute they'd let her borrow, jumping excitedly into his arms. Although they'd seen each other yesterday you wouldn't have known it.

People had this annoying habit of interrupting their time together but Caroline hoped their luck was finally changing. She was also extremely excited about his present and had racked her brain for the past day trying to work out what it was.

"I didn't think you'd actually make it."

"Oh and why is that?"

"Whenever we have plans things seem to go awry," he said, kissing the top of her head and finally placing her back on the ground but his arms remained tightly around her waist.

"Well if you count your brother, my best friend, my client, sick calves and a certain five year-old girl who likes pink then I'd tend to agree," she quipped, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Although I'm both assuming and hoping that it's just the two of us tonight?"

"Well, maybe not exactly," he alluded, confusing her slightly. "I did promise you a gift and I'm a man of my word, after all."

"I'm intrigued to say the least," she responded, allowing him to lead her towards the stables. It was only when they were inside that she stopped in her tracks at the sight before her. "What is this?"

"Well, Annabelle and I decided to dress up for the occasion," he began, gesturing towards her favourite calf with a big red bow tied around her neck.

"What occasion exactly?"

"I want you to have her," he whispered.

"You're giving me one of your cows?" She asked, completely perplexed. "I don't understand, given their impending fate and all that."

"You named her, once that happens there is no going back, love. She is going to live a long and happy life so you don't need to worry about that. Are you telling me you don't want Annabelle?" She was still in deep shock at his gesture, her mouth agape. In all her life Caroline had never been given a pet, so she wasn't quite sure how to react.

"Of course I want her, I'm just trying to work out how I'm going to explain this addition to my landlord in Los Angeles."

"Maybe we could share custody so it isn't such a burden with your living arrangements," he offered, Caroline detecting the serious tone in his voice. At the end of the day logistically she was a city girl and he was a country boy and who knew what that meant after the election. Her chest constricted at that very thought and she pushed it to the back of her mind choosing to focus on the present.

"Thank you," she uttered. "This is the best present I've ever been given," she said, leaning forward to stroke Annabelle's fur. She nuzzled her head into Caroline and she felt her heart lurch at the fact she remembered her and what had happened from all those weeks ago.

"Well, I was pretty certain it would be the most unique," he smiled. "I've made dinner if you're interested?"

"I'm probably going to sound really forward right now but I'd really prefer to skip the main meal and head straight to dessert."

"I thought you'd never ask," he replied huskily, taking her in his arms and caressing her mouth roughly with his. Caroline allowed the sensations to take over her body as his tongue stroked hers, not caring about her blatant attempts to seduce him given all the interruptions they'd endured. "How about a roll in the hay?"

"I'd rather do something less cliche and go to your room, funnily enough, plus I wouldn't want my new baby calf to see me in this position."

"Well, whoever said country life was boring never hung out in a stable," a distinctly English voice offered, breaking them apart. Caroline looked over to the entrance noticing a tall brunette. Nik did the same thing, letting out a low growl in the process.

"Haven't you heard of notice, little brother?"

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Funnily enough, this doesn't feel like fun at all."

"Hello, darling," he said, holding out his hand by way of greeting. "I'm Kol Mikaelson, it's nice to meet one of my brother's very good friends." Caroline smiled sweetly but everything inside her was screaming that she needed to get Nik alone so she could have her way with him, preferably alone.


	14. Raining on Sunday

"I forgot just how much you talked," Nik growled, taking a sip from his glass.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Kol shot back. "You know you really need to stop being so damn polite and friendly, big brother."

"I also forgot that annoying sarcasm you possess."

"I'll have you know women find my wit very attractive, speaking of which I've been here for three days and you're yet to introduce me to any gorgeous ones."

"I'm glad you came here just to pick up women, little brother."

"And to see my favourite brother, of course."

"Only because Elijah is too boring for your liking. Although given his little sojourn in Los Angeles I'm not so sure about his predictability anymore."

"Yes, I did hear something from Rebekah about a crazy brunette that has bewitched him." Nik smiled thinking about their initial altercations which looking back now definitely resembled foreplay, something he could attest to with Caroline. What was happening between them now he wasn't quite sure, but if Elijah was happy and not annoying him that's all that mattered. If Nik was being honest, he was jealous that Katherine and Elijah were alone without prying eyes like Kol to interrupt their quality time together. When Caroline had suggested they skip dinner and head straight to the bedroom, Nik wasn't complaining. In fact, if the size of his burgeoning arousal was anything to go by he was more than ready to take things to the next level, if only his little brother hadn't decided to turn up at that exact moment. Kol always did have impeccable timing.

He'd barely seen Caroline since, which was probably a good thing because all he wanted to do was take her to bed and have his way with her for at least three days, it was the least they deserved after everything they'd been through to get to this point. Kol had kept him busy and Caroline was trying to organise Matt's campaign launch which was taking place in two days. She'd sent him a few messages, mainly about Annabelle's well being, but Nik couldn't miss the flirty undertones which had a way of distracting, something that hadn't gone unnoticed by his usually self absorbed brother.

"You know it only seems fair that I have someone to keep me occupied given Elijah has his brunette and you have your tasty, blonde friend."

"Don't talk about her like that," he replied, defensively.

"Oh, I've hit a nerve, I really should have known given how grouchy you've been since I arrived."

"I have not been grouchy," he faltered slightly, realising his sexual frustration could have been interpreted that way but wasn't willing to admit that to Kol, of all people.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to beg to differ," he joked. "Now, when are you going to take me out and show me what this little town has to offer?"

"I hate to burst your bubble but this is pretty much it," he said, gesturing around the small, country pub. "If you wanted a nightlife and an abundance of scantily clad women, you should have considered Ibiza for a holiday instead."

"Maybe I want to find a nice, country girl, did you ever think about that?"

"Like I said to you before, I want people around here to actually like me so I have no intention of recommending you." Kol didn't flinch, his gaze distracted by something behind him. He turned around, his heart constricting at the familiar blonde who wore denim better than anyone else he knew. The girl standing beside her wasn't familiar to him though, she definitely wasn't from around here that was for sure.

"She is absolutely stunning," Kol uttered.

"What have I told you about talking about my..."

"Your what?" Kol asked, a cheeky grin crossing his face.

"I just meant," he stumbled, Caroline had that effect on him but it made him realise that they'd never discussed just what they were to each other. Having shared custody of a calf probably didn't really constitute much of a relationship.

"It's okay big brother, I wasn't looking at your girlfriend," he teased, using the g word just to get to him. "But who is that stunning brunette by her side?"

"Fancy seeing you here," Caroline interrupted, sending him a knowing smile. "How is your stay in Jefferson going, Kol?"

"It's going I suppose but it's nice to see you again, blondie," he cooed, trying not to stare blatantly at her friend but failing miserably. "And who might you be, darling?"

"Not interested," she shot back, making Nik laugh aloud. This girl had spunk and he couldn't help but like her already for keeping his little brother on his toes.

"Uh, this is Bonnie Bennett, revered journalist from the New York Times. She's here to cover Matt's campaign launch and, if you hadn't noticed, she has a habit of speaking her mind."

"Sounds like you two have a lot in common then," Nik chuckled noting the resemblance between the two women and trying to ignore the exasperated look Caroline was shooting his way. "So, how is the campaign trail, ladies?"

"Matt is a brilliant performer who will be a much needed addition to the House of Representatives and this campaign launch is going to be perfect because I planned it," she boasted, puffing her chest out proudly. It took all of his willpower not to stand up and pull her into his arms. She was so damn gorgeous when she was being cocky. "You might want to get that all down for your article, Bon."

"Funnily enough I need to be objective, Care," she smiled. "Just because we're friends doesn't mean I can write down your thoughts verbatim."

"So, you know each other?"

"We went to school together in New York before I moved to Los Angeles," she explained to Kol. "What are you two up to?"

"Niklaus is showing me the outrageous night life here," he joked.

"I've tried to explain to Kol here that there's not a lot of choice given our small population."

"Well, I think it's quaint."

"Just give it a few days Bonnie and one green field becomes another and trust me when I say one cow becomes just like the next," Kol sighed.

"Hey, that's no way to talk about Annabelle," Caroline argued, protective of her new pet. When Nik had seen the connection between the two the night of their date, he had no choice but to give her his calf. It was unheard of for Nik to show such compassion toward anyone and something Stefan had since mercilessly teased him about. It would usually annoy Nik but thinking back on her reaction it was all he needed to know he did the right thing, especially if her subsequent kisses were anything to go by.

"I really need to meet this calf I've heard so much about, she might be a good photo addition for my story."

"Well, she is very photogenic but I'm not sure if I want her and Matt in the same picture because it might take away from him even with those baby blues, if you know what I mean," she whispered, almost like she was afraid Matt was going to walk in and overhear their conversation.

"You should come to the ranch and see Annabelle this weekend, I'd be more than happy to show you around," Kol offered, making Nik wince uncomfortably. He was so blatantly obvious when it came to women, especially given his throwaway line about cows only moments earlier.

"Are you sure you know your way around to do that?" Nik teased.

"Of course," he scoffed before changing the subject so as to avoid any further questioning on the matter. "Would you like me to get you a drink Bonnie?"

"Here, get us all a round, I'll even pay for them," Nik offered, gesturing towards a space at the bar and practically pushing his brother in that direction so he could have a few precious moments alone with Caroline.

"Could you be any more obvious?" She giggled, taking a seat next to him at the table.

"Well, when you've known Kol for as long as I have then you can judge me," he complained. "Anyway, what's wrong with wanting to spend what little time I have with you?"

"Nothing at all," she grinned, leaning in and filling his nostrils with the vanilla scent he knew so well by now. Nik didn't hesitate at their close proximity, sneaking a kiss and subsequently losing himself in her which wasn't unusual. What he wasn't expecting was her pulling away prematurely and quickly checking the room self consciously.

"Why did you stop?" He whined, like a little child that didn't get his way. "Anyone would think you were ashamed of me, love." Knowing the gossip mill around town, he knew Caroline was reluctant to give them any extra fodder by putting on a public display of affection, but after waiting days for a kiss Nik couldn't care less what people thought.

"You know that's not true, well most of the time," she quipped. "Look, I know how bad this town is when it comes to gossip, excuse me if I'd just like to maintain a little bit of privacy."

"Well, between Lexi, Matt, June, Ruby, Stefan, Elijah, Kol, Katherine, Rebekah and now Bonnie, there's not much chance of that," he listed. "Emma even asked me yesterday if she could wear pink when she's flower girl at our wedding."

"Oh dear god," she murmured, placing her head on the table, her blonde waves falling across it.

"I'm glad the thought of marrying me fills you with such dread, Caroline," he said, only half-joking and lifting her head.

"Well, you'll have to forgive me if the fact that everyone has us married after one interrupted date is a little bit daunting, Nik."

"With the major cattle sales over for now and the Rodeo not coming to town for over a month you can't blame them for needing something to focus their attention on, love."

"Well, you'd think an election was more than enough excitement for people," she mumbled.

"Well, you can hardly blame them for not caring given this thing has been running for what seems like years."

"Are you insulting our political system, Mikaelson?"

"That's exactly what I'm doing, love," he chuckled. "We have an election once every five years, none of these mid-terms, primaries or conventions to contend with over long periods of time. Plus, I don't think Emma's too excited given the Democrats chosen colour is blue and not pink."

"So, what you're telling me is that whether we like it or not our private life is fair game?"

"I think that's the least of our worries right now given our visit from Wonder Boy and Lois Lane over there," he said gesturing towards his brother and Bonnie.

"Someone's frustrated I see," she smiled, leaning in again and running her hand slowly along his thigh, stopping only when she was mere inches within her destination.

"I wouldn't go any further, love, I can't be responsible for my actions, even in public," he managed to bite out, trying desperately to contain his arousal.

"You're not the only one frustrated, believe me," she agreed, Nik not missing the added huskiness in her voice. "And I have no intention of dragging this out any longer." His attention was piqued immediately.

"What does that mean exactly, love?"

"Leave it to me," she grinned knowingly, his growing erection showing no signs of abating. "Just don't tell anyone please because I'd prefer it was just between us for once."

* * *

"So, has your visit been as tense as mine?" Kol asked after their drinks had been delivered at the bar.

"Excuse me?" She baulked.

"Oh come on, you haven't noticed her mood? You know a little impatient and annoyed?"

"If you're asking me if she's sexually frustrated, it's probably a little inappropriate given we've just met, Kol," Bonnie prefaced. "But yeah okay, I'd have to agree."

"Well, I'm glad it isn't only me," he sighed. "You're lucky though, I'm fairly certain Nik is much worse. He's usually a grumpy pain in my ass but he's been unbearable. I think he's still taking it out on me."

"Taking it out on you?"

"Well, I kind of interrupted their little moment at the stables with the cow," he admitted. "I mean how did I know that was going on? Niklaus can be a bit of a ladies man but it threw me off seeing him so sickly affectionate and giving."

"You're making it sound like he has a disease, Kol."

"Well, if you knew him before then you'd agree. Do you realise he hasn't given me a gift for a good five years?"

"Oh, I see what the problem is here," she surmised. "You're jealous he never gave you a cow?"

"Not really. It may sound callous but I'd prefer to go out for a nice steak, if you know what I mean."

"I can't believe you said that," she cried. "Animals matter and for you to denigrate their meaning in this world is just horrible."

"Oh I'm sorry, you're a vegetarian just like, Caroline."

"I'm not sure how I can be friends with such an animal hater," she countered.

"I like plenty of animals, darling. I mean I don't eat dogs or cats or kangaroos or..." Before he could blurt out any more animals she began to laugh uncontrollably, making him look on in interest.

"I gotcha."

"Excuse me?"

"Caroline may have her beliefs, which I respect, but between you and me I like a good steak, especially when I'm in the middle of cattle country for the very first time."

"You tricked me?"

"Well, given the lack of excitement here right now, I needed some fun, Kol. But if you're that upset about not getting a gift I'm sure I could conjure something up for you."

"I don't need any gifts but if you can get me away from Mister grouchy pants for any time, then I'll be forever in your debt."

"I never thought I'd agree but maybe we can make our escape and at the same time give these two exactly what they need to make life a little less frustrating?"

"I think you're onto something, darling."

"You realise this doesn't mean you have any chance with me though, right?"

* * *

When Nik returned from his cattle the next day he was surprised the house was so quiet without his brother's loud and in some cases offensive music, in fact things just seemed a little eerie. He walked around checking all the rooms but to no avail. His cell phone beeped and he consulted the screen expecting it was from his younger, wayward brother but was surprised it was from Caroline.

_Meet me in the cottage in fifteen minutes_

Nik froze immediately, surprised at the fact that she knew where the small cottage was situated on his extensive parcel of land. She'd been to the main house, dam and stables but showing up there meant someone had told her about its existence. If Nik was being honest, it was a place that he found a lot of solace in but hadn't ventured there a lot the past two years for certain reasons, even though he knew it was fully equipped and furnished.

He threw off his clothes hurriedly, taking a brief shower and dressing himself in the best jeans and shirt he owned. He hadn't expected this opportunity but Nik wasn't about to let it pass. Jumping into his truck, he noticed that the storm clouds had since rolled in and as he made his way along the dirt path the rain began to patter on his windshield only increasing in pressure. His windscreen wipers were working on overdrive as Nik approached the little cottage. He could make out a light emanating from the bedroom and his heart lurched knowing she was inside.

He jumped out of the truck and ran towards the building, shielding himself from the elements but not really caring at this moment. The door was open as usual and he made his way towards her, the view in front of him stopped Nik dead in his tracks. The open fire was warm and crackling and he could make out her silhouette reflected in the flames, completely naked except for a familiar stetson perched on her head. He swallowed not quite sure how to approach every dream and fantasy he'd ever had about Caroline that seemed to be coming true all at once.

"What's the matter, cowboy, are you scared or something?" She purred, moving into the doorway and exposing every curve to him. She was even more exquisite than Nik had imagined and he wasn't quite sure how to deal with all the sensations coursing through his body all at once.

"So, that's where my hat disappeared to," he managed to get out, although it was proving difficult. His erection was straining against his jeans and his head was swarming with desire and forthcoming possibilities.

"I can remove it, if you like?"

"I thought the song said you can leave your hat on," he replied, huskily. "It's kind of hot if you ask me, love."

"Well, whatever you say, cowboy," she murmured. "Come here." Nik didn't need any more inducement, advancing forward and picking her up in his arms so that she was straddling his waist. She cried out in shock, her whole body shivering in response. "You're wet."

"It's raining out there, didn't you know?" He asked, caressing her creamy breasts, one with his fingers and the other attracting his mouth.

"To be honest I was too carried away by other things, including what I can feel between my legs," she panted grinding against him and peeling off his shirt without a second thought then placing kisses along the length of his chest. Nik groaned by way of response but completely unsure of what to do next, Caroline always had that foreign effect on him.

"You're so beautiful," he managed to just get out while hurriedly unbuttoning his jeans desperate to have her after so long. His briefs were discarded, If Nik was being honest, he wasn't sure whether it was Caroline or he that did it but who really cared as his hardness guided its way slowly inside her.

The sensations it caused as he thrust inside her tightness making him cry out. He'd craved her touch for so long and having it so suddenly and so intimately was driving him so close to the edge. Nik was trying to hold on as long as possible but he'd wanted Caroline for so long it was proving impossible. She looked beautiful whimpering in the fire light as he pushed inside her further desperate for release. Caroline ran her fingernails down his back slowly and he cried out assaulting her mouth in response as she did it. Again, he wasn't quite sure who came first given he was so caught up in the moment but there was an enjoyable sense of release, intermingling cries of pleasure and an overwhelming sense of what they'd wanted for so long.

"I think I might be falling in love with you," she panted. Most times Nik would run the other way but right now he knew this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"You're just saying that because you had an orgasm," he joked.

"Possibly," she said, breathless. "Or the fact you gave me your hat."

"Or the fact I gave you a calf."

"That must be it," she shuddered collapsing into his chest. "Don't ever think about doing anything like that again."

"Well, don't you think about saying anything like I may love you again because I might just never let you go," Nik murmured doing the exact same thing by holding her close.


	15. You Were Always on my Mind

"You said you loved him?" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Shhhh! Geez, I don't think they heard you in New York, Bon," she muttered, looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping, this was Jefferson so Caroline wouldn't be surprised. At least Emma wasn't around, well she hoped so anyway because otherwise it would be all over town by lunchtime.

They were currently decorating Matt's campaign office in anticipation of the big launch that afternoon. Lexi and a few of the other locals had all come out in support to help prepare for the big event. Being a control freak, Caroline had taken on much of the responsibility herself and was pleasantly happy with the results. She'd invited people from far and wide and the extensive guest list was a good sign that Matt's popularity was growing in the region. They'd spent the past day travelling around to neighbouring towns and given their immediate recognition of the Democratic candidate, Caroline knew they were making serious headway. There was still a long way to go though.

"Stop changing the subject," she insisted. "So, it's really serious between you two then?"

"Well, yes, um, I mean no," she stammered, her face suddenly feeling hot as a telling blush spread across her cheeks. "I don't know. In my defence, I did say I thought I was falling in love with him, there is a difference."

"Mmmm, semantics. I'm glad you cleared that all up for me, Care," she drawled, sarcastically.

"Well excuse me if I was in a state of post orgasmic bliss when the words fell out of my mouth," she argued. "I mean that guy has talents; many, many talents, Bonnie."

"I figured, you know given you didn't emerge straight away," she chuckled. "But it's not like you to say something you don't mean Care, you're one of the most honest people I know even if you do work in politics."

"Hilarious," she groaned.

"Just answer me this then," she prodded. "Do you feel the same way as you did about Tyler?" Caroline was silent for a moment processing what her friend said. She was so young and naive when she was with her ex-boyfriend, she thought she loved him but there was intensity with Nik that had been missing with Tyler. Was it just physical or was it something much more? Caroline was pretty certain she knew but the answer scared the hell out of her. "That prolonged silence speaks volumes."

"Even so, I don't want to get hurt like I did with him, it would be too much to take, Bonnie."

"You grew apart, as devastating as it felt at the time your break-up was the best thing to happen. If you ask me Nik came along just at the right time."

"But he lives here and I live in LA," she bit out, the annoying elephant in the room rearing its ugly head. "It would never work so I have no idea why I'm entertaining something so impossible..."

"You can't help who you love, Care. Geography can be overcome if you really want to make it work."

"I think we are getting a bit ahead of ourselves," she murmured, thinking about Nik's feelings. "I mean he didn't really confirm or deny anything."

"He told you that if you continued to say you loved him then he might never want to let you go. If that isn't a confirmation of him reciprocating his feelings then I don't know what is, Care."

"You memorised all of that?"

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a beautiful, romantic gestures and that's swoon worthy," she shared. "I'm thinking of using it in my erotic novel, do you think Nik would mind? Well, that and the naked seduction by cowboy hat. That was ingenious by the way." Caroline took the opportunity to look around again, that information she definitely didn't need to be made public. It was bad enough they tracked their every move in this town.

"Shhh," she hissed, before realising what she'd revealed. "Erotic novel?"

"Everyone's doing it these days and if E.L James can make a profit from mediocre writing I figured why not, under a pseudonym of course."

"The things you find out about your friends," she commented. "Anyway, I'd prefer that stay between us, well and Nik. That is the last thing I want little Emma to be spreading around town as well as Los Angeles and London."

"Speaking of Los Angeles, have you heard from Katherine?" Bonnie had been immediately interested by the unfolding situation between her and Elijah, especially given their initial animosity and the mystery surrounding their current situation.

"Bits and pieces," Caroline replied. "Apparently she's showing him the sights."

"Does she mean the Walk of Fame and the Hollywood Sign or is that Katherine code for something more decidedly intimate?"

"Who the hell knows, she's been infuriatingly silent on the subject," Caroline scoffed. If she hadn't been so confused about her deep feelings for Nik she probably would have done more investigating but Katherine was a big girl and could take care of herself, well Caroline hoped so anyway.

"Maybe I need to pay a visit to LA and get some extra material for my novel from Katherine," she quipped. "But back to you and Nik, what are you going to do now?"

"I haven't seen him since the morning after, well you know," she replied another blush crossing her face unexpectedly. "I had to leave town with Matt so we didn't have time to debrief, if you know what I mean?"

"Oh, no wonder you're so skittish," Bonnie surmised. "You haven't had the talk about what this all means."

"I just wish I didn't say the love thing first, there's always so much pressure on the other person to return the sentiment."

"We already discussed the fact that he pretty much did," Bonnie shot back. "I think you need to stop worrying about that and..."

"You realise I expect all the gossip tonight right, Caroline?" Lexi interrupted, a knowing smile plastered on her face. "I had to put up with Mrs Downing telling me all about her new herb garden when I could have been revelling in some juicy Nik and Caroline goodness."

"Really Lexi?"

"Oh come on Caroline, it's the least I deserve," she begged. "Living vicariously through you is all I've got and I'm more than willing to repay you with those cooking lessons I promised, you know to surprise Nik."

"Good luck with that," Bonnie snorted. "Everything Caroline has ever cooked me has been either raw or burnt to a crisp. She doesn't do anything in between, just so you know."

"I'm willing to persevere if it means I can relive my pre-married love life before kids, a farm and an election," she scoffed. "You girls don't know how good you've got it."

"You might change your mind if you had to spend the previous few nights with Kol Mikaelson," Bonnie explained. "I can only take so much shameless attempts to throw himself at me."

"He's cute and British," Lexi offered. "You know, he can't be all that bad."

"He's also a successful stockbroker," Caroline put forward.

"Is there something in the water in this place? You have a drink with someone and suddenly you're soulmates and everyone is sitting there already planning your upcoming nuptials," Bonnie drawled. "Just so you know an accent, looks and a stable job isn't enough to convince me he's future husband material. We're just not suited, plain and simple. How about we leave the Mikaelsons up to Caroline and Katherine for now?"

"Did I hear my name in vain?" A curious voice enquired. Caroline looked over and into his blue eyes, her chest constricting slightly from his arrival. All she wanted to do was pick up where they left off from but thought better of it given all their present and talkative company.

"We were just talking about how wonderful Kol is," Bonnie joked.

"Oh no what did he do now?"

"It's okay, that wild and enthusiastic persistence is strangely growing on me. He's kind of like a real life energiser bunny," Bonnie teased. "Where is he by the way?"

"Scarfing down a plate of Ruby's pancakes, he can't get enough of them," Klaus chuckled. "And here I thought he didn't like anything about the country. Plus he hates manual labour so I'm fairly certain when I mentioned I was coming here to assist he made other plans."

"How convenient," Lexi smiled.

"Hi Klaus," a familiar little voice interrupted, looking up at him adoringly with those big, brown eyes.

"If it isn't Princess Emma," he grinned, scooping the little girl into his arms. She was dressed all in pink as usual, her dark haired pigtails bobbing around her face. Caroline thought it was the cutest thing she'd ever seen. "How are you today?"

"Dad said I could wear whatever I liked to the party."

"Oh let me guess, is it going to be pink?"

"It is," she giggled, obviously impressed he knew what she liked. "Have you kissed Caroline today? I mean that's what boyfriend and girlfriends do right? Tommy James tried to kiss me in the playground the other day but I wouldn't because I actually like Jamie Smith instead." They were all silent, unsure of what to say about that rambling comment but knowing the person it came from it wasn't that surprising given how direct Emma was. Caroline felt her cheeks flush, trust Emma to throw something out there right now.

"Uh no not yet, Emma," he uttered, finally finding words.

"How about I take little Miss Big Mouth now?" Lexi asked, grabbing her daughter from his outstretched arms. "Bonnie, there's actually something really important I need to talk to you about over there too." The three of them scurried away, Caroline's gaze firmly on the ground trying to hide her utter embarrassment.

"You know if you wanted a kiss, all you needed to do was ask, love," Klaus smirked, placing his finger under her chin and pulling her face upwards so their eyes met. "You don't need to get five year-olds to say completely inappropriate things."

"You're hilarious."

"Well, I like to think so," he quipped. "So, about that kiss then?"

"I'd rather not given everyone is watching us right now," she mumbled, noticing the eager interest of all the onlookers. As much as they'd all love some PDA, Caroline didn't feel like putting on a show. He looked mildly disappointed and she felt bad but she couldn't deny the residual awkwardness after their first night together. "Maybe later."

"I'll hold you to that," he said. "Although Kol is still hanging around so I don't like our chances of privacy."

"I'm sure Bonnie can babysit if we need it," she grinned, her initial awkwardness taken over by her overwhelming desire for him. She couldn't blame her urges, it had been a while after all.

"Meet me at my dam later, I know you've been there before so I doubt you need any directions," he suggested, raising his eyebrows."Given the stifling temperature I'm pretty certain you'll be desperate for some cool relief later."

"That depends," she drawled. "Are you going to take my clothes again and hold me hostage?"

"I think we both know that's a given, love," he smirked knowingly.

"You're on, Mikaelson."

* * *

The official opening went off without a hitch, Caroline was pleased that her hard work had paid off. On top of the impressive guest list, the speeches were heartfelt and the response even better. It was obvious Matt was well loved in the local community and Caroline couldn't help but be excited about the months to come.

The fact that Nik kept looking at her during the formalities was somewhat distracting but at the time filled her with the confidence she needed to make her way to his place a few hours later. Bonnie had kindly offered to entertain Kol although Caroline was fairly certain that she was warming to the youngest Mikaelson and Caroline was the one doing her a favour. She'd have to speak to her about it before she left the next day.

As she made her way up his dirt driveway, Caroline noticed just how clear the sky was tonight, showcasing the milky way and saucepan in all their glory. Caroline wasn't sure how she was going to give up having the best view of the stars when she returned to Los Angeles. Just the thought of returning there filled her with dread. How could she leave when there were so many good things about living in country Texas? She was broken from her thoughts by the sound of splashing nearby. She looked over at the dam, squinting her eyes into the distance and noticing a lone figure floating on the surface, her heart jumped at the thought that he was probably very aroused and naked under that water. Caroline would be lying if she said her nipples hadn't hardened from his close proximity. As she approached the water's edge Caroline shook her head trying to calm her thoughts. The dam looked so beautiful as the moonlight reflected off its surface. Even though every cell in her body was urging her on, her head was telling Caroline to resist. As much as she wanted to dive right in she knew they needed to talk before that could happen.

"Tonight went well," he called out. "Not that I'm surprised given your talents."

"I'm just glad we didn't introduce you after that poor door knocking display."

"Yes, it's clearly obvious that I'm a liability to this entire campaign, hence why I left after the formalities and came here," he conceded. "I'm sorry for being such an embarrassment."

"So you should be," she teased.

"How can you stand to be seen with me?"

"I'm not sure I can," Caroline mumbled, trying to joke but nervous about what might happen next, it would be so easy to shed her clothes and join him in the water right now. "Things kind of accelerated the other night, not that I'm complaining of course because it was..."

"Amazing," he replied.

"I just think we need to slow things down and think about what this all means."

"You've been the only thing on my mind ever since love and the last thing I want to do is pressure you, in fact I happen to know a calf that's been missing you while you've been planning Matt's office opening."

"I miss Annabelle," she admitted.

"Well, how about we go see her now?" He asked, slowly emerging from the water. "As long as you turn away, I'm kind of naked and a little self conscious right now."

"You? It's kind of difficult to turn away, knowing what I know about that body of yours."

"I refuse to be objectified, love," he teased. Caroline made a concerted effort to close her eyes, impatiently waiting for him to dry off and change. She'd never been the most patient person and her left eye slowly flickered open taking in his toned physique. She had to give Klaus credit for being such a gentleman and as much as she wanted to ogle him further she closed her eye again and waited for him to let her know he was dressed.

"I'm assuming you don't just do this for any girl?"

"What? Get naked?"

"I meant..." she scoffed. "You know, give up sex to go and see a cow. Hang on, that didn't come out right, I'm blaming it on your near nakedness, Mikaelson."

"You would assume right," Nik interrupted, choosing not to address her comment about his current state of undress. "In fact you've kind of spoiled me for any other girl, Caroline Forbes."

"When you say things like that it makes it pretty difficult not to jump you," she murmured. "Hurry up and get dressed before I change my mind," she ordered locating his clothes nearby and throwing them over her shoulder impatiently.

"Tease," he shot back gruffly, throwing on his t-shirt over his toned chest.

"I really didn't mean to get your hopes up. I suppose I was shamefully trying to spend some quality time with you but had no idea how to go about it, a promise of sex seemed like the easiest thing."

"You don't need to apologise, although I don't like your chances of real quality time given Kol is still hanging around. However, as it happens, I'm going on a cattle drive for a few days so if you'd like to come along let me know."

"What, just you, me and our thoughts?" She squeaked. Yes, she wanted to talk things through but it also scared her at the same time.

"And some cows and a couple of horses. You can turn around now love, I'm well covered."

"What would that involve exactly?" Caroline asked, turning around. Even slightly wet, he looked gorgeous. "I like my creature comforts after all."

"No creature comforts I'm afraid," he shot back, shaking the water from his hair. "Camping, horse riding and mustering cattle."

"Everything I'm bad at," she huffed. "I don't know, I'm sure you can share a tent. The rest I'm willing to teach you, Caroline. As long as you're willing to learn?" Given the rampant sensations coursing through her body the thought about some uninterrupted alone time, Caroline knew she couldn't refuse.


	16. Cruise

"Baby you're a song, you make me want to roll my windows down and cruise," he sang along tone deafly to the music as they drove home from the pub. Nik shook his head tiredly thinking this wasn't the way he'd planned on spending his night. He'd much prefer being cuddled up with Caroline at his ranch but she was at a town council meeting with Matt. Nik wanted to be selfish but it was her job after all.

"Stefan," Nik complained. "What have I told you about singing?"

"Not to do it,"

"That and the fact you can't sing in the first place," he muttered tartly, lowering the radio volume on purpose. Nik had a lot going on at the moment and the last thing he needed was his friend's terrible singing to add to the mix.

"Wait until you hear the Nelly part, then you'll regret insulting me."

"Oh dear god, he raps as well," Nik drawled sarcastically. "Would it be considered at all rude if I left you on the side of the road right now?"

"Oh come on, you don't have the best singing voice either, man."

"Which is why I don't sing in public."

"Sounds like Oscar the Grouch is nervous," Stefan teased.

"Me? Nervous?" Nik balked. "What would I have to be nervous about?"

"A certain muster with a certain cute blonde tomorrow that you can't stop thinking about," he joked. "Watch out, the cattle might just get jealous of all of the competition. They are very perceptive animals after all."

"You would make the worst comedian, Salvatore," he snapped.

"I tried that line out on Kol before he left town and he thought it was genius," he added. Nik rolled his eyes, not entirely surprised that his little brother thought that was humor. They both had a lot to learn.

After the campaign office opening, both Kol and Caroline's friend Bonnie had left and given their playful banter, Nik wouldn't be surprised if they ended up together in some hotel with minimal word to anyone like Elijah and Katherine. His connection to Caroline seemed to be growing by the day and not only through his siblings and her friends. Nik had never met anyone like Caroline and for some reason was worried about scaring her away.

Yes, they'd already slept together but he didn't want to rush her unnecessarily. It wasn't the first time hormones had gotten in the way and Nik knew with their chemistry it probably wouldn't be the last, although he was determined to behave on the muster even if took every last shred of willpower.

"You realize that teasing is a form of affection, buddy," Stefan interrupted his thoughts. "Caroline likes you, in fact, given a certain declaration the other night; I think she's well and truly moved past that stage and onto something more serious."

"Remind me why I feel the need to tell you private things?" Nik hadn't expected her to utter those words and they'd been playing on his mind every day since. Did she love him or was it just in the heat of the moment? Usually, he would have run for the hills but for some reason, her confession had caused a silly grin to appear and he'd had trouble removing it arousing Stefan's suspicions.

"Because I'm such a great listener," he boasted.

"Anyway, it doesn't matter because she'll be leaving town in a few months," he mumbled. Nik didn't even realize he'd verbalized his innermost fears until it was too late. He'd be lying if it hadn't crossed his mind and all too often. That's why he'd been so reluctant to return her sentiments because he didn't want to make a fool of himself if she wasn't going to stay around.

"How do you know that? Have you asked her?"

"No," he bit out, thinking that it was the last thing he'd ever do, talk about coming on too eager. Nik liked to think he was laid back for the most part. "But her life and job aren't in Jefferson, Texas, Stefan, so I'd say it's merely a fait accompli."

"Stop trying to distract me with all that fancy Spanish."

"It's actually French."

"Smartass. You know it's okay to like someone and it's even more okay to find out if there is future potential. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"Says the supposed man who is writing love letters and pining away for my sister in England."

"I am not pining," he shot back defensively obviously not appreciating the one hundred and eighty-degree turn in the conversation to his love life. "Like you said, she's in England, so it's not like anything can come of it."

"But yet, you're trying to make me have a heart to heart with a girl who lives in Los Angeles and traverses the continent for work?"

"She likes Jefferson," he argued. "In fact, I've never seen someone adapt to country life quite like Caroline has, man."

"What, because she swapped her designer clothes for a pair of cowboy boots and a Stetson, Stef? Visiting the country is one thing but living here is a completely different situation. Trust me, I would know about making that difficult adjustment more than anyone."

"And I couldn't think of anyone better to help her make the adjustment," Stefan smiled knowingly. Nik pulled up outside his house and put on the handbrake before turning to his misguided friend. "You are worse than June, Ruby and every other gossip in this town," he growled. "I'm in the early stages of dating this girl and you have us married and settled down already."

"You have never even used the word dating since I've met you and it's been over three years," he scoffed. "All I'm saying is that it's obvious you like this girl, more than anyone and it wouldn't hurt to see where it could go. You might embarrass yourself but surely it's worth it? Plus it would give me a laugh, which is the most important part." Nik didn't respond, just released the handbrake and gave his friend a slight head shake. He didn't do deep and meaningful chats and this conversation had already crossed every single line. Plus, he wasn't too excited about his nosy sister knowing everything about his life. "I'm going to check on the cattle," Stefan offered by way of a farewell.

"Please at least spare them from your rapping." Nik could only hear his friend's chuckle before making his way down the long driveway. Maybe Stefan had a point, he wouldn't know how she felt unless he broached the subject but, to be honest, Nik was a little afraid of the answer. He was a small town cowboy, what did he have to offer a jet setting, political adviser based in busy Los Angeles? She loved Annabelle, the Donovans, and her boots but what about when farm life got old and boring? Klaus shook his head determined to get the negative thoughts out of his head, he had a muster to get ready for after all.

* * *

"Well, you certainly look the part," Nik smiled, taking in her appearance. It was barely dawn and although Caroline had complained about their start time here she was looking more gorgeous than ever. She looked so beautifully natural with her blonde waves pulled back into a ponytail and dressed in fitted, dark jeans, a crisp, white shirt, and her favorite tan cowboy boots but Nik kind of figured that was her default setting.

"Let's hope the cows buy it," she whispered, looking towards the waiting herd. "Wouldn't want them knowing I'm a virgin musterer."

"I'm not sure that's actually a word, love, but we'll do our best to deceive them," Nik teased dismounting his horse and leading a familiar mare over. From what he knew about animal behavior, the cows would definitely know if she was inexperienced but he wasn't going to tell her that and dent her confidence.

"Well, maybe if I knew what a person that musters is then I could improve my vocabulary," she argued, her cute and feisty expression not lost on Nik. In fact, if he could have taken her right then he would. He shook his head, determined to get his mind back on the job and not what he'd like to do with and to Caroline.

"A cow person?"

"A cow person," she repeated dubiously, rubbing Lady's nose softly and jumping back slightly when she nuzzled her hand.

"I was trying not to be sexist," he offered, passing her a sugar cube from his pocket. "You do work in politics after all and I wouldn't want to offend anyone no matter their sex."

"How about we leave the politics on the farm for now and get this muster underway. Now, what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Feed her?"

"Cute," she groaned. "I mean, how do I give it to her without losing my fingers?" Nik had to admit her inexperience when it came to horses was adorable. He didn't reply, just moved in behind her, weaving his arms around her waist and placing it flat on her palm. He could feel her breath quicken from the unexpected close contact as he placed her hand in Lady's vicinity. He had to admit it was pretty cute as she giggled when Lady took the sugar cube greedily and chomped on it. "That tickles!"

"So you're ticklish?" He grinned, pulling back and caressing her underarms with his fingers causing Caroline to squirm in his arms defensively. "Nik!" She protested. "That's not fair!"

"Well, you shouldn't have admitted your weakness to me, love. I have a tendency to use those to my advantage," he laughed, pulling her closer so that her back was flat against his chest and his mouth now leaving a trail of kisses along the length of her creamy neck. He'd missed her touch and was losing himself in her heavenly scent. She moaned in response but before Nik could move lower, Lady let out a loud and impromptu neigh. Caroline jumped in fright away from his embrace. Nik was beginning to thing Lady was jealous.

"It seems like you've won over Lady." Nik grinned, thinking just how much his horse (and himself) had become so taken with the blonde, city girl.

"How about we get through this muster and then evaluate my performance," she said, putting her foot in the stirrup and attempting to mount Lady but losing her balance and falling back into his hard chest for her trouble.

"If you wanted to kiss me, love, all you needed to do was ask," he joked.

"Just shut up and help me," she scowled. "Someone needs to be focused on the job at hand." Nik wanted to tell her that he thought she was sexy when she took charge but thought better of it, for now anyway.

Fast forward to dusk and Caroline's patience had most definitely worn out as she dismounted Lady and hobbled to a promising patch of grass and lying down wearily.

"Why won't they listen to me? I was polite and everything."

"They're a stubborn bunch," he explained, tying up the horses to the nearby trees.

"You can say that again," she murmured, not even bothering to make eye contact. "I've had a better response from a roomful of Republicans at their own National Conference."

"You frequent the Republican National Conference?" He asked dubiously. "Sounds like someone's being a little dramatic. Sometimes you've got to be a little more forceful with the cattle, sweetheart. Just get in there and take charge."

"I bet you'd love that," she murmured knowingly, sitting up and sending him a sly smile. "I'm starving; in fact, I could really go for wild rice, mushroom risotto with cream and truffles."

"Well, funny you mention that, love," Nik observed. "That's exactly what I had planned."

"You did?" Klaus let out a loud chuckle, unable to help himself at her naivety although he blamed it on the obvious shellshock she was experiencing from her first campout. "You're seriously messing with me?"

"I was trying to soften the blow you'd experience when you realized what was actually for dinner."

"I'm almost too afraid to ask," she muttered.

"The vegetarian gets baked beans I'm afraid," Klaus said matter-of-factly. He couldn't miss the way her face fell and suddenly felt bad for dashing her expectations. As much as Nik wanted to impress her like the dinner at his house he knew this was real life and she needed to know that, even if it meant losing her.

"Great," she muttered. "It will be just like my poor student days at Stanford."

"But you never ate them around a campfire in the country," he promised. "It definitely makes a difference."

"So, where's this campfire?" She asked, looking around the field.

"Well, it doesn't start itself, Caroline," he chided. "But if you'd like to get some firewood, I can put up the tent and get everything together for dinner? Or, if you'd prefer, we could switch?"

"I don't do cooking," she shot back.

"It's canned baked beans."

"Don't judge me," she growled before giving him a dirty look and making her way towards the nearby clearing. Nik felt mean for asking Caroline to get the wood, but if he was being honest this was normal practice on a muster and it might have also been his subtle way of testing her resolve. To her credit, Caroline didn't argue.

Nik busied himself, pitching the tent and laying out their sleeping bags then gathering their supplies in preparation for dinner. After ten minutes she hadn't returned and now Nik felt incredibly worried, not to mention guilty. He wiped the dirt from his jeans and made his way to the clearing, suddenly worried for her safety. He didn't get too far as she emerged, covered head to toe in mud. He smothered a laugh knowing that reaction wouldn't be too well received.

"What happened?"

"There was a puddle of mud," she bit out angrily. "I think you can guess who won." She stomped past him. Nik was trying to keep his composure but couldn't deny just how beautiful she looked even covered in mud. He was also tempted to warn her about wearing white shirts but knew that wouldn't go down so well right now. Nik chased her, grabbing her arm and leading her towards a nearby lake.

She didn't argue but he could tell she was embarrassed. He let her wade into the shallow water knowing that her current mood wouldn't be too conducive for much else. Surprisingly she seemed to relax after submerging herself in the water. Nik was struggling to look away from her gorgeous figure especially given the fact her white shirt had become completely see-through.

He could see the outline of her nude, lacy bra but what Nik couldn't tear his eyes from was her puffy nipples pressing against her shirt incredibly stiff from the cold water in the lake.

"I, uh, should really get some wood so we can cook dinner," he stammered, trying to avoid looking in her direction.

"Wood hey?" She teased, her eyes focused on his burgeoning erection. "I thought we had more than enough here."

"Cute," he repeated given her previous comment. "You might want to concentrate on getting clean." As soon as he said it, Nik knew it could also be misconstrued and rushed away. Nik chided himself inwardly, annoyed that he'd allowed himself to be so weak given it was so uncommon for him.

The fire was crackling away and they'd finished dinner only moments earlier. Caroline had changed into something less wet and Nik had to admit he was a little disappointed not to have a birds-eye view of her luscious nipples anymore. They'd been together before but Nik missed sucking on them greedily as she rode him dressed only in a Stetson like their first night together in the cottage. It was a visual that had never faded but it was hardly surprising.

"Are you warm enough?"

"Yeah," she murmured, her expression unchanged. Nik's worst fears were coming true and he was starting to believe that Caroline was realising this wasn't something she could envisage doing long term.

"I don't believe you. It's obvious that you're shivering," he argued, placing his jacket around her shoulders gently.

"Who knew there was a gentleman buried under all that bravado?" Caroline teased, pulling it around her body closer to ward off the night chill.

"I can always take back my jacket, sweetheart," he threatened, raising his eyebrows.

"But where would the fun be in seeing you freezing your ass off, Mikaelson," she shot back, her blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Nice," he scoffed, pulling her closer so that her head was nestled in the crook of his neck as the flames danced in the night. If Nik was being honest this moment felt pretty much perfect. He'd felt bad that the muster hadn't been what she'd expected and Nik was determined to try to make it right for the city girl. "How about dessert?"

"Are you teasing me?" She asked sitting up properly and looking into his eyes dubiously.

"I would never tease you about dessert, love." Nik leaned over and grabbed a packet of marshmallows, noticing her blue eyes widening in excitement. "And before you ask, they're all white."

"You remembered?"

"Funnily enough, yes." One of their most memorable times together was when they'd laid with Annabelle during her illness and discussed their favourite sweet treats. The fact she only liked the white marshmallows over the pink ones had stuck with Nik and he'd spent a good hour separating them from the packet for her benefit. He threaded one onto a nearby stick and gave it to her to toast over the open flames.

"I kind of suck at this," she murmured, the only sound coming from the crackling fire as his arm pulled her in closer.

"This is your first muster," he soothed, running his hands through her waves comfortingly. "It takes time."

"But I like to be good at everything," she pouted. She was stubborn for sure but Nik hadn't expected such a raw confession. Obviously the farm experience had taken its toll. "Let me guess, you had to win everything?" He asked watching his marshmallow cook as he held her in his arms securely.

"What's wrong with that?" Caroline asked. "Anyone who followed that stupid mantra about playing the game needed to take a serious look in the mirror. I doubt you ever took second place."

"Hardly, although it was pretty competitive between me and my brothers," he shared. "With Elijah it was always intellectual things and Kol physical. And don't get me started on Rebekah."

"I don't even know the girl but pretty sure she could kick all your asses," she teased. The silence was long until Nik finally spoke.

"Just don't tell her I faltered on that response," he grinned into her hair. It was weird talking about his family so easily with her like this. Nik wasn't one to share anything but for some reason he felt unusually happy and comfortable with Caroline. He was so lost in thought that Nik didn't realise his overcooked marshmallow oozing over the stick and just about to drop into the fire. Caroline had obviously lost interest too, dropping her stick in the fire and pulling him closer, capturing her lips with his.

Nik didn't think he'd ever tasted anything as sweet as his tongue massaged hers slowly. Nik had promised to hold back so they could talk but it was so difficult when she was caressing his lower back and exploring his mouth. They broke apart briefly before hurriedly making their way toward the tent, unable to keep their hands to themselves. Clothes were shed at lightening pace, Nik pinning her beneath him hungrily and placing kisses along her bare chest before taking a rosy nipple in his mouth possessively.

Although his mind was thick with lust for Caroline, Nik suddenly felt guilty, even if every other part of his body was so aroused. He moved away, noting her disappointed gaze. Nik wanted nothing more than to take her there but he also needed to know what was going on between them and what she felt for him and also importantly Jefferson. If she wasn't interested, Nik wasn't sure if he could deal with the rejection given his strong and fast-growing feelings for Caroline.

"I'm sorry," he panted against her bare skin, trying to ignore just how wonderful her body felt against his in the confines of the small tent. "I can't do this."

"It's my pathetic camping skills, right?" Nik had to fight the urge to chuckle. She was really too adorable.

"It's not you at all, I just wanted to talk about..." Before Nik could continue, her cell phone rang out, denoting an incoming text message.

"Wow, the only time you don't want cell reception in the country, maybe this interruption is a sign," she muttered, edging away and rummaging through her bag. Nik wanted to kick himself for being so inarticulate. He'd never liked anyone this much so decided to blame his awkwardness on that fact.

"It's Katherine," Caroline murmured, placing the blanket over her chest. Nik had to admit the sudden coverage of her assets was entirely unwelcome.

"She's come to her senses about Elijah? Decided he really is just as stuffy and boring as expected?"

"They're getting married," she squeaked. "Three days from now in Vegas and we're cordially invited apparently." Nik remained motionless by her side wondering if this was some weird joke or whether his workaholic brother had finally lost his mind.


	17. A Little Less Conversation

_**Las Vegas, Nevada** _

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Caroline demanded, a question she'd been wanting to pose since her best friend said she was getting married via text to someone she'd known only briefly. Katherine could be described as rash for sure but didn't show her feelings lightly much less jump into marriage Vegas style.

"I thought I was getting married tomorrow. You know if I wanted my mom here, Care..." she drawled, checking her appearance in the hotel room mirror. She looked beautiful as usual, there was no mistaking that. Absolutely stunning in emerald silk. "You're supposed to be my non-judgemental friend. So stop being difficult and start being my dutiful maid-of-honour."

"What she means is that she's so happy for you, Kat," Bonnie interrupted, giving Caroline a weary glance. "We both are."

"Do you want to be my Maid-of-Honour, Bonnie?" Katherine drawled, looking at her pointedly in the reflection of the mirror. "Seems like my current one isn't being quite as supportive as she should be."

"Seriously?" Caroline huffed, rolling her blue eyes and thinking that this quickie wedding to Elijah wasn't the only ridiculous thing she was doing. "Last time I checked this is the kind of thing a good Maid-of-Honour does."

"What kind of weddings have you been in, Care? Remind me to review this particular trait if I ever get married." Caroline gave her a look which plainly meant she wasn't helping the situation.

"So, I'm going to leave so you two can, uh, discuss some things," Bonnie offered awkwardly, retreating very quickly from the hotel room.

The silence between them was tense and all consuming, Caroline debating the best thing to say next. She didn't want to make her best friend unhappy. In fact, she'd always dreamed about the day she'd walk down the aisle as her Maid-of-Honour but this whole rushed engagement and quickie wedding seemed so out of character, even for someone as crazy as Katherine.

"Are you serious?" Katherine hissed, her chestnut locks whipping her face she turned around that fast. "You're my best friend, Care, excuse me for thinking you'd be happy for me and Elijah."

"You've known the guy for five seconds," she shot back. "I know you have a tendency to be impulsive but it wouldn't hurt to just take a minute and think about the lifelong commitment this will be."

"I already have, Care. I love Elijah, why do you doubt that?"

"Because you've never been in love, Kat. You've never really been in like either," she snorted. "I mean, you've been running from commitment since high school and probably even before, most probably since the womb. Well, I mean, that's unless you're..."

"Please tell me you don't mean..."

"I just meant that if..."

"I'm not pregnant, Sister Caroline," she muttered. "And the fact you'd even go there is..."

"Woah, I hadn't even considered that," she scoffed, slightly offended she'd think that. "Last time I checked you're not really the type to try covering up having sex before marriage with, well marriage."

"You do have a point," she conceded, albeit gruffly.

"I meant, unless you really do love Elijah?"

"I just said that, didn't I?" She growled, adjusting her dress in the mirror. She didn't want to be negative; if Katherine really was in love then she would support her decision. But as her oldest friend she needed to do her due diligence.

Finding out about their engagement had been weird enough but throwing in the whole Mikaelson family reunion and the bright lights of Las Vegas, especially after months of farm life, had made everything that much more intense. It had been a day and Caroline had barely spoken to Nik given he'd been acting strange ever since they landed, and even beforehand, which didn't fill Caroline with much confidence. As if their situation wasn't awkward enough her friend and his brother had to throw a quickie wedding and family reunion into the mix.

He'd seemed almost put out to venture into the bright lights of the city but Caroline figured he'd push it aside to be there for Elijah. Apparently not. He'd complained about everything from the delayed flight to their flawless room at the Bellagio. Ever since they'd lost control in the tent on the muster, things had been decidedly quiet, both afraid to address the very big elephant in the room. Caroline mentally kicked herself for allowing it to happen but given their simmering attraction, it really wasn't surprising. It always seemed like that was easier to slip into than actually discussing their feelings and possible future.

Caroline was torn. Jefferson had become like a second home, so too Lexi, Matt and their kids as well as the rest of the town, but did she want to live there forever? Did she want to tend to the farm every day? Given her horse issues and that first and most disastrous effort at the muster she wasn't even sure Nik would have her if she did want to stay. Caroline's career meant everything to her and she knew it was the same for Nik, especially given his desire to make something of his father's legacy. Attraction and feelings aside, that very important fact couldn't be denied.

"Caroline, hello?" Katherine insisted, waving her arms around impatiently. "We don't have all day."

"What? Does Elvis have another booking at the little, white chapel on the strip?"

"Dry humour doesn't suit you," she baulked sarcastically given it fit her like a tight glove. In such a brief time, Katherine and Elijah had actually planned something extremely classy at the Bellagio tomorrow with little notice and absent of most cliches, including Elvis. "I cannot believe you went there, Forbes."

"What? Last time I checked none of your childhood, wedding checklist involved Las Vegas."

"Wrong," she groaned. "None of your wedding checklist involved this and you're not the one getting married. Well, unless I missed something with you and the hottie cowboy since I left Texas."

"That's not important," she mumbled, her eyes now cast downward. Katherine always had that annoying ability to read her mind and go straight to the heart of the issue.

"Oh, I think it is, roomie," Katherine insisted. "It might explain this extra special, holier-than-thou tirade you've laid on me since you arrived in town. What exactly is going on between you and Nik?"

"Nothing," she murmured. "I think that's kind of the problem."

"Did he wrong you? Do I need to kick some arrogant, English ass?" She fumed. "Because I will, even in these Jimmy Choo heels."

"Now, that's the way to make an impression on the in-laws," she said, only half joking. Caroline could barely explain her feelings for Nik let alone aloud to her best friend.

"Have you met his sister Rebekah yet?"

"She only just arrived a few hours ago, and yes, I've heard the horror stories but stop changing the subject."

"Right now all that matters is your wedding to Elijah," she smiled warmly. "I'm sorry for being such a..."

"Raging bitch?" It was at that point Bonnie chose to enter the room again gingerly, her expression telling them she hadn't missed much.

"Oh come on," she complained, "I was standing out there for a good five minutes and we've only progressed to unnecessary name calling?"

"Unnecessary? After that little bridesmaid-zilla outburst I think it's warranted," Katherine said, a slight grin tugging at her lips. Caroline would have been offended if she wasn't relieved to be on speaking terms with her bestie. She decided then and there that if she was happy, so was Caroline.

"Hey! I resent that assessment," she teased for Bonnie's shocked benefit. "I was merely being protective and making sure you weren't making the biggest mistake of your life, so sue me."

"You so deserved it," she growled.

"Okay, as fun as this cat fight has been to witness, I can only take so much. Kol is following me around like a lost puppy dog, apparently he misunderstood my sympathy in Texas for something else." Caroline noticed her dark cheeks flush slightly, thinking there was a lot more going on than anyone would admit. "But he's the least of my problems, there's a bossy, blonde Mikaelson downstairs demanding to know where the pre-wedding rehearsal drinks are."

"Pre-wedding rehearsal drinks?" Caroline asked. Last time she checked there wasn't usually drinks served before the actual rehearsal, only afterwards.

"Either that girl drinks a lot or they do things differently in England," Katherine chuckled.

"So, what exactly did you tell her?"

"I figured saying 'somewhere up her snobby ass' wasn't going to cut it and I didn't want to start off on the wrong foot with your new family." Caroline and Katherine couldn't help themselves, breaking into fits of laughter, an initially shocked Bonnie following suit until they were all lying on the floor together in hysterics, oblivious to the people that were waiting for them, including difficult Rebekah Mikaelson.

* * *

"If anyone was going to beat each other up, I assumed it would be the Mikaelson siblings," Nik offered quietly as they made their way arm-in-arm towards the makeshift altar.

"Are you insinuating I took part in a fight and look wild and dishevelled, Mikaelson?"

"Dishevelled is one of your best looks, especially paired with a well-fitted Stetson." His voice was low, the vibrations causing the memories to make Caroline's breath hitch in her throat, thinking this was the closest they'd been in a while and it didn't help that his spicy aftershave was messing with her concentration.

"Enough with those predictable male fantasies of a female, cat fight," she uttered thinking briefly to Bonnie's comments before finally finding her voice. She had to admit he looked extremely delicious in a grey, fitted suit. She'd been so used to seeing him permanently attired in casuals and she was beginning to believe that this man looked amazing in any state of dress, especially naked. The ripples she felt below as her mind drifted back to their night at the cottage wasn't doing much to ease her composure.

"So who won?"

"Won?"

"The female, cat fight I'm not envisaging." She had to hold her giggle because of all the watchful glances, including his sister Rebekah seated by Stefan, but this guy always knew how to make her smile effortlessly.

"I'm surprised you even need to ask."

"Katherine right?" She took that moment to nudge him in the ribs forcefully. "Ouch, what was that for? She might have showed up in town dressed like Daisy Duke but we both know not to mess with her. I mean the fact she and my uptight brother are getting married speaks volumes about her persuasion skills, whatever they may be."

"So, you think this is a mistake?"

"It's not for me to say but I'm a little concerned about Elijah's state of mind given this is totally out of character. Between you and me someone is having a pre-mid life crisis. But last time I checked you felt the same way, love."

"Maybe he loves her, did you ever think about that?" She bristled. Yes, she'd been questioning their union only moments earlier but Nik seemed to have written off the whole wedding as some joke.

"Sometimes love isn't everything," he murmured, his double meaning not lost on Caroline. "He's based in London, she's in Los Angeles. Have they even discussed what they're going to do next? Knowing my brother, he doesn't take too well to change and did I mention that he hates LA with an absolute passion?"

Suddenly their situation seemed to mirror Katherine and Elijah's and she was struggling to breathe. Were they rushing into marriage to avoid the distance issues? Was Caroline considering staying in Jefferson with Nik to avoid the same thing? It was suddenly all too much and she was wishing they'd invested in some pre-rehearsal drinks as Rebekah had insisted. She made a mental note that if she ever got married, there would be drinks flowing throughout. Luckily she didn't need to respond as the celebrant took over the rehearsal.

Katherine and Elijah seemed undeterred as they stood up front, unlike the small amount of guests and bridal party gathered. Caroline knew why she wasn't so comfortable with proceedings but decided to blame it on her insecurities and try to enjoy the evening.

* * *

_**5 hours later...** _

She wasn't too sure of the time given her blurred vision and unsteady balance as she struggled with the room key. Nik chuckled drunkenly by her side, his hand enveloping hers as he helped her to insert it correctly. She wasn't sure if it was the copious amounts of wine or the feeling of his hand against hers but right now she didn't care.

As soon as they were inside, clothing was shed at a lightening pace his lips bruising hers with desperate kisses. Before she knew it, he'd scooped her into his arms and pushed her roughly against the bedroom wall, his mouth enclosing on one nipple while massaging the other between his thumb and forefinger. She moaned, all sensible thought lost as he entered her. It was slow at first but his pace increased in both strength and intensity, Caroline running her hands through his curls as all reasonable thought disappeared and pleasure was all that mattered.

She roused, unsure of where she was or the strong arms that were wrapped around her waist. The morning sunlight was peeking through the blinds and Caroline would be lying if it wasn't messing with her reverie. She placed the pillow over her head, unwittingly disturbing the slumber of her bed mate in the process. Caroline was fairly certain she was still drunk and any movement would be a very bad idea.

"Ouch," he moaned. She turned around slowly, taking in the scene before her. Nik was still as gorgeous as ever naked, even in post hangover stage.

"So..."

"So.." he murmured without opening his eyes and pulling her towards him greedily. She could really get used to this but was madly wracking her brain as to how they came to be in this particular situation. "Couldn't resist me, love?"

"You wish," she growled, although not upset by their current predicament. "We were both extremely drunk."

"Says the girl who fed me drinks all night."

"It was the only way to get you to loosen up," she hissed, the memories flooding back. Nik was determined not to enjoy himself since they landed in Nevada and the same went for the rehearsal dinner which is why she'd lost control. Given she was usually such a control freak, Caroline knew she was in free fall and had no idea how to stop.

"I'm sorry for not embracing Las Vegas society," he scoffed, his breath tickling her bare shoulder.

"It's not just that," she murmured. "You seem unwilling to branch out at all past Jefferson."

"Excuse me?" He muttered, his hands retreating from her torso quickly. "I'm from London, if you didn't notice I'm not some small town, country hick." She turned just as he busied himself with picking up the discarded clothing.

"I didn't mean that," she argued, covering the sheet over herself and suddenly feeling self conscious in his presence. "I know how much your father's ranch means to you given what you went through to find him after your mother died." As soon as it left her mouth, Caroline knew she'd shared too much. She hit her hand against her head awaiting the outburst she knew was coming.

"What exactly do you really know about my situation, Caroline?"

"Well..."

"And how long have you know about this exactly?"

"Well..."

"Oh, I see," he growled, throwing on his clothes haphazardly. "You know my mother had an affair and that my stepfather disowned me for being his illegitimate child." She attempted to calm him but Nik was undeterred, rushing past her towards the door.

"Maybe I did but..."

"And now you feel sorry for me?"

"I've never felt sorry for you, Nik, I love you."

"Why doesn't that seem so believable," he drawled the hurt in his voice killing her as he pulled the door open while looking back curiously. "And even if it was, you have your out now. You don't have to worry about staying in the country to entertain me." The tears were streaming down her face now, she never felt that his harsh words could cut her so much. "I have a wedding to get ready for, let's hope their long distance relationship works out better than this particular experiment."

He was gone before she could reply, Caroline falling onto the covers and crying more than she had for years, even since Tyler left. Maybe she'd lied but the one thing she knew was that she loved this idiot and no matter the circumstances that would never change.


	18. Stop Draggin' My Heart Around

"Get the hell up," before a half-asleep Nik could react she'd poured cold water all over him and his bed clothes in the process. He spluttered, trying to come to terms with the unexpected cold shower and the fact his crazy, but immaculately dressed, sister had decided to break and enter and play out all her sibling fantasies by drenching him.

"Rebekah, what the hell?" He growled, pulling off the wet sheets and attempting to stand whilst shaking his head to dispel the water.

"Hey, watch where you're shaking those drops, Niklaus," she shrieked taking cover. "Anyone would think you were a wayward canine."

"Pretty sure it's all your fault, little sister," he groaned through gritted teeth. "Last time I checked, you didn't have a key for this very reason."

"I might have borrowed Stefan's spare key…"

"I'm going to kill him," Nik snarled, striding towards the adjoining bathroom to retrieve a much needed towel.

"You didn't let me finish," she shot back. "I may have stolen it while he was sleeping. Did you know he snores? I have to say that wasn't what I signed up for..."

"I know I should be really pissed right now," he muttered, returning from the bathroom, towel in hand. Rebekah had accompanied them all back to Jefferson, her excuse being that she was close enough she might as well give his ranch a visit which was clearly code for the cowboy who lived on the neighbouring property. "But what the hell is going on with you two? Last time I checked you couldn't keep your hands off each other at the non-wedding reception and now you're playing house but for how long exactly?"

"Trust me he was the handsy one," she offered curtly, although the blush crossing her face was enough to tell Nik she wasn't quite so innocent. "Why does there have to be an end date with you?"

"Because there's always an end date, some sooner than others," he mumbled. "If you'll excuse me, I have some cattle to tend to, Rebekah."

"You much prefer hanging with cows who don't answer back rather than your own family who actually care for your well being."

"I'd refrain from comparing yourself to cattle Rebekah because it's just too easy an insult," he quipped, searching for his clothes in his closet.

"Deflection always was your favourite trait, Nik," she uttered, pushing past her brother and selecting his outfit for the day. "You do realise fashion designers have farm-wear lines too right?"

"What the hell are you doing here besides driving me crazy," he argued, albeit taking her choices. "In three seconds I'm going to be naked and we both know that's the last thing either of us wants." Rebekah shuddered at the visual then composed herself knowing she was running out of time fast.

"Caroline loves you."

"Oh, how clichéd," he scoffed. "Like I haven't heard that from everyone, little sister, you're going to have to be more original."

"You're a stubborn ass..."

"I've been called worse, mostly by you," he shot back. "Now, does this little intervention have a point because I have a full schedule today, unless you'd like to feed the cattle?"

"You're hurt because she knew about your past," she began. "Big deal. This is a little country town and gossiping isn't exactly unheard of in these parts. Did you ever think that Caroline was trying to spare you the anguish by not making you relive the past?"

Of course the thought had crossed his mind, numerous times while trying to sleep, but it just seemed all too easy to forgive the deception. After all, Nik had grown up with deception and for once all he wanted was honesty, especially from the woman he loved. As easy as it was to dismiss his feelings, Nik knew that was impossible which is why he'd thrown himself into work after returning from Las Vegas.

Truth be told, Nik was happy to leave the place, it was so fake and forced and the unravelling of his relationship, if that's actually what it was, hadn't helped matters.

"That's not my problem," Nik growled.

"Yes, she broke your trust but I'm assuming if she knew just how grumpy you can be she would have done things differently," she implored. "She's not the first one to fail you and I know that from past experience."

"Whilst I enjoy hearing you admit your past mistakes," Nik offered. "What exactly are you still doing here? And if you say it's to save my soul or something I'll put you on the first plane out of here."

"I forgot just how charming you can be," she scowled.

"But I didn't forget just how much deflection is your weapon of choice too, sister dear." They held each other's gaze attempting to work out just who was superior in this present battle.

"Why do I need a reason to visit my brother and if there are some extra-curricular activities involved why should you care? And to be honest if you did that would be all kinds of creepy."

"Stefan's in love with you Rebekah," he exhaled. "I care about you both but if you're leading him on it's probably best you leave town now."

"This isn't even about Stefan..."

"If you say it again Rebekah, I swear."

"This began long before your fight," she argued. "You're still dealing with Elijah and Katherine calling off the wedding."

"If anything, that was the best thing to come out of the weekend, everyone there could see they'd rushed into marriage. Not that I'm surprised given they were trying desperately to resolve a gaping problem that couldn't be fixed."

"Distance."

"Yes, distance," he agreed. "It doesn't matter how much you love someone; distance is a bigger force than anything else. Something you know a lot about, so too Elijah."

"And you," she breathed. "You're scared."

"Excuse me?"

"You're scared she won't stay," Rebekah murmured. "But before you write her off, maybe you might want to check she feels the same way." Nik didn't respond, just made his way to the bathroom and slammed the door shut. The last thing he wanted to deal with was knowing whether or not Caroline loved him enough to stay. It was all too much, especially this early in the morning.

* * *

"Early morning?" Lexi asked, joining him at Ruby's Bakery later that morning.

"Every morning is early on the farm, Lexi, you should know that," he murmured, thinking Lexi was the last person he wanted to speak to after Rebekah's lecture. He'd fed the cattle and made a quick exit, thinking that pancakes were needed to lift his downtrodden spirits. After his first bite, Nik knew he needed much more than that to feel better.

"Looks like you need a little pick-me-up," she offered. "I could say the same thing about a certain blonde insomniac who is driving the family crazy, even the animals. Turns out when she's anxious about something, or someone, she wants everyone else to know about it."

"Not sure I could help you with that," he mumbled, suddenly finding his pancakes interesting. The last think thing Nik felt like was talking about his feelings in front of prying eyes given just how quickly gossip spread around Jefferson.

"Nik!" She launched herself onto his lap without much warning. Emma he could handle, well he thought so at least.

"Princess Emma," he smiled, his first in weeks, noting Lexi's quick exit probably by design given his soft spot for her youngest child. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She sent him an amused grin and nestled into his chest.

"I lost a tooth today," she explained, pointing to the obvious gap in the top row. "Mom says the tooth fairy is going to come but I'm not so sure."

"Why? Have you been naughty?"

"I've been soooo good," she clarified excitedly. "But I want the money to go to Caroline and I'm not sure the tooth fairy will go for that." Nik felt his chest constrict just hearing her name on the little girl's lips. But he had to admit that his curiosity was piqued.

"Why does Caroline need your money?"

"She's so sad and I just want to make her happy again, like when we got her that tiara at the fair. She wont even wear it anymore," she shared handing him the plastic jewellery.

"Do you know what I think, Emmy?" She looked up at him unflinchingly as he continued. "Caroline will be happy if you're happy, so I say keep the money and enjoy yourself."

"I suppose I could buy her some chocolate? She's been eating lots of that lately and drinking wine stuff. Mummy says I can't have any though." Lexi chose that moment to come over and reclaim her daughter, sending Nik a knowing look.

"We discussed it's not legal for you to drink that, baby."

"Can I have some ice cream instead?" She appealed, her brown eyes staring into her mother's intently. Nik had to give it to Emma, she certainly knew how to get what she wanted.

"Okay," she reluctantly uttered. Emma didn't wait for any further confirmation just rushed towards Ruby. Before Nik could comment, Lexi spoke. "I'm a good mother even if I'm allowing her so much sugar before lunch, I promise."

"Each to their own. But just so you know, Emma may be silenced by ice cream but it's going to take a lot more to sway me, Lexi."

"She's been inconsolable, Nik."

"Emma's already offered up that information no doubt on purpose," he murmured. "Its more complicated than you think, Lexi, what she knew or didn't know is…"

"It was me," she blurted out. "I told her about your past, and about Jimmy. I told her not to say anything, so if you're going to be upset at anyone blame me, Nik."

"I'm not going to do that," he smiled, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Tell Emma I suggest the caramel crunch."

As he walked away, Nik realised he was still clutching that tiara. For what reason, he had no idea, but he couldn't let it go if he tried. He passed one of the many posters advertising the upcoming Rodeo thinking a distraction couldn't come sooner. 

* * *

Nik closed the last gate and made his way towards the house as dusk fast approached. Usually he'd revel in the peace and brilliant streaks orange and pink in the Texan sky but all he could think about was Caroline and what she was doing right now. He missed her, yes, but Nik wasn't one to admit that fact to anyone, no matter how close they were to him.

His cell rang, Nik pulling it from his jean's pocket and consulting the ID. The name that met him was unexpected for sure.

"I'm surprised you're calling," he answered. After everything that transpired, Nik assumed he'd be lying low after their cancelled nuptials. "Is everything okay?"

"Never better," his eldest brother answered. "Belize is absolutely stunning this time of year, Niklaus."

"You went on your honeymoon still?" Nik baulked.

"Of course I did, if you remember our almost wedding went off almost without a hitch."

"The almost wedding part being the hitch," he mumbled sarcastically. "I know it was tough but the last thing you should be doing is attempting to relive what could have been with Katherine, Elijah."

"On the contrary, she's lying beside me on the neighbouring sun lounger," he offered. "We decided to celebrate the fact we're not married." Nik was completely confused, wondering just how and when his elder and stuffy brother decided to leave his body and become a completely new person without sense or responsibility.

"I seem to recall being at that wedding," he growled. "You were all in love until the vows and then both bride and groom got cold feet and fled to opposite sides of the Vegas strip."

"But we reunited during the reception which was still a lot of fun," he replied. "Just because we decided not to get married, which was absolutely crazy given the short time we'd known each other, doesn't mean we can't still enjoy each other's company."

"Do you love her?" Nik asked, probably against his better judgement.

"Of course I do, I know you thought I was crazy for entering into an engagement so soon but I knew she was the one, even if we did jump into marriage for all the wrong reasons."

"But why?"

"I'm willing to wait and see what will happen, however long it takes, Niklaus."

"But you live so far apart."

"What's distance when you love someone? I'm sure you feel the same way about Caroline, little brother." The silence lingered as Nik wracked his brain about what to say. "If you do love her, that is."

"We've had some difficulties and I'm finding it hard to reconcile my feelings," he conceded, surprised by just how frank he was being with Elijah, of all people. "I need more time, just to know she's for real and the obstacles we face don't matter."

"Well, maybe you need some perspective. I know Caroline is busy helping Matt so how about you focus your time on something else in the meantime too," his words were exactly what Nik needed to hear. The rodeo was going to be his distraction, he did it every year after all. It was the perfect way to forget his troubles. 

* * *

It was the day before the rodeo, Nik was in the makeshift arena getting acquainted with the bull that was going to win him the trophy like other years. He looked towards the stalls, the dark brown bull pushing aggressively against the fence impatiently with his horns. He seemed feisty but nothing Nik hadn't battled before.

"Between you and me, I think he doesn't like you very much," her melodic voice was as familiar as it was heartbreaking. He didn't turn immediately, scared that seeing her after so long would make him do something he'd regret. 

"He's a pussycat," Nik explained. "No one is immune to my charms, love." He didn't mean to utter that endearment or turn and stare at her seconds longer than he had, but he did. She looked even more beautiful, if that was possible. Jeans that fit her like a second skin, boots and a pink t-shirt that said _"Forget the Glass Slippers, this Princess Wears Cowgirl Boots."_

"Nice shirt," he grinned, unable to help himself. 

"Emma got us them in matching sizes," she explained. "I'm just here to check everything's okay for Matt's speech tomorrow."

"I saw the coverage on the news last night, Matt's really cementing his spot as the candidate for the area," Nik offered kindly."I suppose he has you to thank for that."

"I wouldn't go that far, Emma has some brilliant ideas herself, she just needs to tone down the pink." They stared at each other again, the tension building as was customary between them. "So, you're going to ride a bull in the Rodeo?"

"You make it sound so primitive."

"Well, I do reside in the city so this whole Rodeo thing is a new experience, but each to their own," she shrugged her shoulders, her gaze now downcast. "I guess I should get going."

"Please, don't," he pleaded, realising just how much he'd missed her and how lost he'd be if she walked away.

"Says the guy who has been ignoring me for weeks, do you know how horrible that feels, Nik?" She hissed, he noticed a few stray tears roll down her cheeks and he immediately felt bad for putting her through so much turmoil. 

"I guess I didn't know how to handle everything."

"Well, that's obvious," she scoffed. "You'll have to excuse me if I don't feel like talking after you ignored me for a month even though I apologised multiple times. I may have kept a secret about your past but it wasn't to be deceptive or manipulative." 

"Caroline.."

"Look, none of this matters. I think the best we can do is keep our distance, I wont be in this town for much longer anyway."

"You don't mean that," he argued.

"I'm pretty sure I do," she shot back. "Communication is something I insist on in relationships, not disappearing MIA when things don't go your way."

"I had my reasons," Klaus growled. "Lying is something I can't abide."

"Well, I suppose we're at a stalemate then," she drawled. "Good luck in the rodeo tomorrow." She was gone before he could respond, his only reminder the vanilla scent of her perfume lingering in her wake.


	19. I Walk the Line

Caroline pushed the paper cup of horrible, burned, coffee aside and hit her head against the nearby wall in frustration. She was never the most patient person but the last thirty-six hours had taken their toll. And even the tears that had fallen in a steady stream in that time were now non-existent she was that drained.

She looked around the empty halls. She'd started her journey in the waiting room and had actually managed to get past the dictator nurse at some point and was now sitting on the floor, his room taunting her from its close proximity.

She wasn't family so had no visiting rights but being closer to him was all that mattered.

He had to be okay. That's all she cared about.

_When she'd heard he was riding in the Rodeo, Caroline was immediately worried. Apparently he'd done it the past few years and won without injury but it didn't make her feel any less unsettled. After their altercation before the event, Caroline was convinced nothing could save what they had or could have had. He'd gone into protective, shut-down mode, his walls up so nothing she said could penetrate._

_She wanted to hate Nik for it, for ignoring her for so long, but for some inexplicable reason, it made her love him even more. He was obviously hurt and broken which was understandable and all she wanted was to be there for him._

_As heartbreaking as it was, Caroline realised she couldn't help him, he needed to do that himself. When he pleaded with her before the rodeo, Caroline saw a glimmer of hope that maybe he was beginning to realise that he didn't need to hold onto all that grief or at least he knew he could share it with someone else._

_With her._

_But he faltered and she'd unleashed hoping that tough love would make him realise just how much people cared for him._

_How much she cared for him._

_But the moment was lost and here she was sitting in the stands gingerly, her fingernails digging into her palm anxiously. Lexi, noticing she was upset, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. The crowd around her were excited and vocal, even Emma beside her in pink her was jumping up and down in her seat. Caroline couldn't explain her mood but something didn't feel right._

_She'd never forget that moment he came out to rapturous applause. He looked gorgeous, not that she was surprised in a blue shirt the exact colour of his eyes. His gaze held hers briefly before he tipped his hat and resumed his position._

_The fleeting moment of happiness she felt was fast replaced by one of fear and anguish as her eyes took in his lifeless body on the ground. The bull he'd been riding had thrown him from the saddle, a large cloud of dirt left in its wake as it charged toward the fence. The rodeo clowns immediately descended upon the pen, attempting to create a diversion so the medics could see to Nik. She attempted a scream but nothing came out. And suddenly the world went dark._

"That floor can't be very comfortable," a voice offered. She looked up tiredly, recognising the Younger Mikaelson. He'd rushed to Texas after the accident to join Rebekah who was already in town visiting. She'd always thought he was a bit of a joker but the guy she'd observed worried sick about his older brother had proven that there was more to Kol Mikaelson than she'd given him credit for. 

"I'm okay out here," she swallowed nervously, the last thing she needed was having to explain her feelings for Nik after everything that had transpired.

"Between you and me, nothing in this place, including the floor and the horrible coffee, is good for a long stretch of time," he murmured knowingly.

"Is he going to be okay?"

"Why don't you come inside and find out for yourself?"

"I'm not family, it wouldn't be right…"

"Given our loose definition of family these days, I'm pretty certain you'd be welcome but the fact he's asking for you, darling, doesn't hurt either." She wasn't quite sure how to react and what to say, especially on the spot.'

"I can understand you'd think he was joking given it's Kol but not this time," Rebekah drawled, joining him. "Maybe you could go to the vending machine and fetch me some pretzels?" Kol gave her a look as if to say there was nothing less that he wanted to do but walked off anyway. "He'll get me something else, just to annoy me."

"I'm not sure I should go in there, Nik and I aren't really on the best of terms right now."

"Well, we all know that's his problem," she murmured. Caroline had always been slightly intimidated by the blonde Mikaelson, especially after the wedding festivities in Vegas but she realised early on that she cared deeply for her brother. Something they both had in common. "Then he had to go and do another stupid thing. Why men feel the need to ride atop angry bovines is an absolute mystery to me?"

"Ego in general," she offered. "But I think with Nik it's something else."

"Well his ego does know no bounds," she joked. 

"He's trying to prove himself, that's why he does it."

"To whom exactly?"

"The people of Jefferson, his friends, you and the rest of his family. I think he's trying to be all things to all people after what happened with his parents," she shared. "I'm just worried that one day he's going to go too far."

"I think you're right but there's something else at play here, not that Nik would ever admit it. It's obvious you love him, Caroline," Rebekah said. "My brother, unfortunately, hasn't had a lot of love the past few years with everything that's happened and I think he's scared that you're going to leave him as others did.

Caroline wanted to deny it but she knew it was true. Unfortunately, she didn't have an answer to that particular dilemma let alone anything to share with his sister about it. Caroline decided it was probably best she go see him after all. She stood up to Rebekah's height and gave her a small smile before heading to his room, relieved but also dreading what was to come.

* * *

He was lying on the bed, rumpled but still extremely handsome. Caroline's stomach felt queasy as she approached. 

"Caroline," he breathed, his dark, blue eyes staring into hers earnestly. She resisted the urge to run her hands through his damp, blonde curls and place a kiss on those gorgeous, crimson lips she knew so well. "You came."

"Of course I did," she murmured, unable to meet his gaze initially. "I wanted to say I told you so about that bull. Pussycat my foot."

"And obviously completely immune to my charms too," he attempted a laugh but she could tell by the way he winced his ribs weren't ready for that. "I'm sorry."

"Are you?" She couldn't help herself, because even after everything that had transpired between them he was still being far too cocky for his own good. And on top of running hot and cold with her, he had to go and almost die which didn't sit well. 

"I'm not used to people caring about me," he admitted sheepishly. "And when they do I don't handle it all that well."

"You don't say," she muttered sarcastically. Maybe it wasn't the best thing to say to a hospital patient who'd only recently come out of a coma but right now she didn't care. It was as if all the pent up emotion she'd been carrying was about to come out ready or not.

"Last time I checked your siblings out there care, we've been sharing the same waiting room while you've been out of it. Kol got on a plane as soon as he heard and Elijah is on his way. Matt, Lexi and the kids were here, Emma brought you those wildflowers," she gestured to the bunch in a vase in the corner. "Ruby brought some pancakes but Kol ate them and blamed it on stress," a slight smile tugged at her lips. "Stefan was here too, but he left to go tend to your farm because that's what people who care do."

"I don't know what to say...." 

"Probably cause you're such a stubborn ass," she muttered. "What the hell did you think you were doing, Mikaelson?"

"Well..."

"I care about you," she shouted. "I care so much it hurts. You scared me to death, and that makes it difficult to reconcile" she scolded. "And I'm not quite sure I can forgive you for that."

"That's rich coming from you after all the lies," he shot back. Her eyes narrowed, angry that she'd sat in the hospital for hours only to have him revert to his arrogant behaviour before his accident. It was as if things got too personal and something inside him switched back to the arrogant guy who didn't care. 

"Oh my god! I'm so done," she muttered, moving towards the door. "This pathetic act is wearing really thin. You're too busy feeling sorry for yourself to realise what you've got and that's just really sad."

Before he could respond she'd left the room. The idiot had made her think the worst for hours then had the nerve to act like it was all her fault. The sooner she got out of this country town the better, it was beginning to mess with her head.

* * *

"Old MacDonald had a farm..." Caroline couldn't mistake the familiar tones of Emma invading her sleeping quarters, at least this time she wasn't pulling her hair.

"I'm trying to sleep, Emmy," she murmured, knowing it was hopeless to ignore. It had been two weeks since she'd left Nik's hospital room and rather than everything going back to normal, everything was still very much up in the air. She'd vowed to get back to work but Nik had a habit of infiltrating her thoughts frequently.

"But I made French toast," she offered after finishing her impromptu song. Caroline perked up, opening one eye then the next to stare curiously at her pint-sized roommate. As much as she loved the kid she couldn't be trusted but the smell of cinnamon from the kitchen was too tempting to deny.

"If you're tricking me..." she trailed off, throwing on her nearby robe and making her way to the kitchen. What she wasn't expecting was such a welcoming committee.

"Told you, she's like a truffle pig," Katherine offered, giving Lexi a confident smile. "Caroline will always sniff out food no matter the distance."

"What she means to say but has horribly failed at as usual," Bonnie growled. "Is that you just love good food."

"What are you both doing here?" She inquired, stopping in her tracks, it was a rare occasion when both her best friends were present together. But the fact they were all in rural Texas meant something was definitely up.

Caroline had seen Elijah around town a few times but he'd mentioned Katherine was back at work in LA. Even Kol had told her at the hospital that Bonnie was on assignment, something she was meaning to bring up with her friend who supposedly didn't like him. 

"I'm here for the bacon," Bonnie offered feebly.

"For the company," Katherine replied in unison, patting Emma affectionately on the shoulder.

"Well, I just live here," Lexi added, shrugging her shoulders. 

"And what, not for me?" She asked, seeing through their weak excuses. "What kind of besties are you?"

"They tricked me into doing it but promise I love you the mostest," Emma admitted, throwing her arms around Caroline's waist for dear life. 

"Traitor," Katherine and Bonnie joked but secretly softened given the way the little girl held onto their friend with such love and loyalty.

"I'm okay Emmy, seems like your honorary aunts and mother have included you in their dramas," she offered, prying her off slowly. "I'm just excited to try this French toast you've made. Hopefully, Katherine didn't have anything to do with it."

"Mom already warned me about her," she chirped, taking her opportunity to stuff her face for the next ten minutes before skipping away happily.

"Traitor," Katherine said, this time addressing her comment to Lexi. 

"What are you doing here?" She hissed, noting that Emma now wasn't within ear shot.

"Can't your best friends visit without an interrogation?"

"No," she shot back gruffly. "They can't. Last time I checked you were in Belize with the eldest Mikaelson after running out on your wedding and then he told me you were back at work."

"I thought that might come up, but not this quickly," Katherine growled, "Can't a girl run out on her wedding without all this flack?"

"I'm pretty sure there's a holding period before you can emerge from a scandal completely unscathed."

"Thank you, Bonnie," Kat huffed. "All scandals aside, maybe you can explain to Care what you're doing here so unexpectedly." The blush that crossed her face was enough to tell Caroline that Bonnie was hiding something.

"Do I need to sit down, or better yet get a martini?" Caroline scoffed before the realisation swept over her. "That's right it's much too early for cocktails."

"It's 5 pm somewhere in the world," Lexi sympathised. "But it seems as if Bonnie likes Kol."

"Anything else I've missed?" She demanded, wishing there was some actual alcohol nearby.

"I think you're all caught up," Bonnie shared. "He's annoying and immature a lot of the time but turns out he's the kind of person who grows on you." Caroline couldn't help but share her sentiments about his stubborn sibling that had ignored her for so long it was beginning to wear a hole in her heart.

"I could make a comment ..." Kat offered before Caroline nudged her.

"Well, then I'm happy for you both," she smiled, despite the disaster in her own personal life. It would help if her friends had found love independently instead of within the Mikaelson family tree though. Karma was most definitely a bitch.

"There's a delivery for you, Caroline," Matt interrupted feebly, gesturing towards the front porch. She was confused but made her way outside, her breath hitching in her throat as a familiar calf was led from the truck.

As excited as she was seeing Annabelle, the fact she was here meant everything was finally done between them. And it hurt. So bad.

"She's where she belongs now," she swallowed, trying to pretend that she didn't care he'd severed all ties. As much as it hurt at least she knew where they stood now.

"You do realise she's not going to fit in our apartment right, Care?" She joked, although given her guarded tone she could tell Kat felt bad for her.

"There's always the roof top garden," Bonnie shared, supportively. "All you need is some grass." Caroline chose to ignore their comments, making her way to Annabelle and running her hands along her fur lovingly.

She loved her since they'd met in unexpected circumstances and she thought Nik did too. Obviously not. She felt something dangling from her collar and removed it without reading its contents given prying eyes. She didn't even feel the rain begin to fall as she nuzzled into Annabelle. It was like she held all of their past memories in her fur. She was that desperate for some connection to what they had or what she thought they had.

"Weather reports are bad," Matt yelled, placing a reassuring hand on her back. "Seems like a big rainstorm is heading our way, how about I take Annabelle to meet the cattle?" She nodded, unable to form words she was that inconsolable.

"Now, I know how much you hate getting your hair wet," Kat said, her arms enveloping her.

"Actually, that's you, Pierce," Bonnie added jokingly, "It apparently goes frizzy."

"Shut up, Bennett," she scowled as they ran into the house. "I'm sure this storm will pass before we know it but in the meantime how about a movie marathon? We could show Emma Legally Blonde, there's enough pink in that film to make all her color-coordinated dreams come true." Caroline just nodded, unable to form words. 

However, the storm was only beginning. Given the warnings, it was going to be the worst weather conditions to hit that area in decades. She suddenly needed to be alone and excused herself to go to her bedroom. 

As the weather howled outside the window, Caroline looked at his note reluctantly.

 _"Annabelle stole my heart as soon as she stole yours. I know you will take the best care of her. I don't deserve you, pretty sure I didn't in the first place."_ She cried, unable to hold it in any longer. Being pulled in two different directions wasn't as real as it was until right now.

"Have you seen Emma?" Lexi cried, bursting into her room desperately. "She's missing!"


End file.
